Love Knots
by Lady Itachi
Summary: What happens if you toss raw meat to starving dogs? It's similar to when an attractive female wanders into Konoha and encounters the most eligible bachelors. Things are a bit more devious than they seem when a twisted plot reveals itself. Happens after Sasuke Retrieval Arc, but before Naruto leaves. Feat OC, Kakashi, Iruka, Guy. LEMON in later chapters. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is my first story... thank you so much for the reviews. Yes I know it's pretty rough and falls victim to mary sue-ism (I underestimated how hard it would be to develop an original character without those pitfalls!), but I'm currently revamping it to make it less marysue and more accessible to all readers. If you notice a format change between chapters it's because I'm updating that as well, so please bear with me! Please keep leaving reviews, I'd love to hear from you :) Blessings!_

* * *

"Hey Sakura! I'm going to meet Iruka-sensei for some ramen, want to come?"

"Sorry Naruto! Tsunade-sama asked me to meet a colleague of hers at the village gate and escort her in."

Naruto envisions a fat, middle aged, woman, in dumpy business attire, wearing glasses with a large mole on her face and he smirks at the thought

"...well I hope she's nicer than Grandma Tsunade..."

"What was that Naruto?"

"Oh nothing! I don't want to hold you up! I'll see you later Sakura!"

The two split directions as Naruto heads off for Ichiraku while Sakura walks toward the gate. Strolling along, she ponders to herself about the person she is about to meet. The way Tsunade-sama spoke of her colleague, she clearly held this woman in high regard. Would this stranger be old and frail looking? Or perhaps overly fierce and masculine? As she approaches, she spots a woman she doesn't recognize chatting animatedly with Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, the chunin gate guards, at the check in desk. Both men are clearly interested in this new person but the stranger is cordial. Sakura surmises this must be the guest she was sent to fetch, so she starts sizing up visitor.

This woman has black hair streaked with purple that is pinned up in a style reminiscent of a vintage era. She is of average height and moderate build but the fullness of her womanly attributes makes her abundantly desirable to the opposite sex. Before Sakura can start feeling envious of the foreigner's voluptuousness in comparison to her own curve-less body, she is struck by the modesty of the stranger's clothing in comparison to that of Tsunade's. The retro style of the stranger's clothing is also similar to that of her hair. She wears a short sleeved, collared, white blouse, with a high-waisted burgundy skirt that hugs closely to her body and ends at her knees, along with black, heeled oxford shoes. Draped over her arm is a burgundy trench coat and in the same hand is a simple black hat, while over her opposite shoulder is a large, well worn leather bag.

Being able to hear more of conversation, Sakura understands both men are vying for the lady's attention while she kindly yet jovially deters them. Noticing her approach, Izumo pipes up

"Ah yes! Here she is Masami-sama! This is Sakura, she is Tsunade-sama's apprentice"

When Masami turns to face Sakura, Sakura is stunned once again. Masami is in her early twenties, with a fair and delicate face, and striking violet eyes. The smell of Masami's jasmine perfume infiltrates Sakura's nose and upon hearing her speak Sakura is just as caught up in Masami's spell as Izumo and Kotetsu

"Hello Miss Sakura! My, you are quite a lovely young woman! I imagine you are as formidable in strength and intelligence as you are beautiful to be my old friend Tsunade-sama's student!"

Here Masami cocks her head to the side and smiles at Sakura. Inside her mind, Sakura gushes

_"Of course she would be Tsunade-sama's friend! She is way too cool in the way she treats others and her sense of style is to die for!"_

Sakura blushes then clears her throat

"Thank you Masami-sama! I'm very honored to make your acquaintance! Please allow me to show you some of my humble village on the way to Tsunade-sama's office. May I carry anything for you?"

"Of course you may, my sweet girl! I apologize it's rather rude of me to shed my traveling coat and hat before arriving at my final destination, but it is quite warmer here in the Land of Fire than in the land I just traveled from"

"Oh no, it's understandable! And I'd be honored to help you. Please follow me..."

Taking the coat and hat then leading Masami into the village, Sakura thinks to herself

_"She is so classy!"_

:::::

For Kakashi, it's just another day. He woke up leisurely, checked in at the assignment desk for any upcoming duties, then attended to some basic housekeeping at his apartment before stepping back out again. Although many people interpret him as a secluded individual whether he's brooding or losing himself in a novel, he's never truly alone when his thoughts are always keeping him company. He often considers those he has lost and he can never thank them enough, nor can he enhance his life enough to be worth the price paid by their sacrifices. After spending an unknown amount of time at the Memorial Stone lost in internal conversation, Kakashi figures it's probably best to head back into the village. He has a difficult time finding a reason to be sincerely happy in his life, and the best he can do is distract himself. So he pulls his favorite book out and begins to walk without any particular direction in mind, as he's passing by Ichiraku he pauses to sniff the air.

"That is a lovely perfume, it smells like ... jasmine..."

Stealing a glance over the top of the pages, what he sees sparks an immediate intrigue in him.

:::::

Naruto is seated next to Iruka at the ramen shop. Teuchi slides two bowls in front of them and as Naruto is about to dig in, Iruka asks

"Hey Naruto, I thought you were bringing Sakura with you today?"

"Well I invited her but she said she was busy meeting one of Grandma Tsunade's buddies at the gates"

"I'm sure whomever this person is, must be a very important person or else the Fifth Hokage would not have sent Sakura"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's eat!"

Iruka chuckles at his former student as he watches Naruto furiously snap apart his chopsticks and plow the ramen into his mouth. In the time since Naruto has graduated from the academy, he's grown much in the way of the ninja and Iruka couldn't be any prouder. Iruka has had many students and will have many more, but Naruto is special to him because he's like the little brother Iruka never had. Looking fondly at Naruto, Iruka can only smile as he follows suit and begins eating.

After a few moments, Sakura's voice chimes in behind them and everyone turns to look.

"Hi guys! This is Masami-sama, she is the guest Tsunade-sama asked me to greet."

Turning around, Naruto is in a state of shock because of how much she differs from what he had originally imagined. He thinks to himself

_"When Sakura said she was picking up Tsunade's colleague I thought it would be some old fuddy duddy, not a total knock out with so much va-va-va-VOOM!"_

Puffing his chest and speaking in a hyper masculine voice, he introduces himself

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I would love-"

Sakura lands a monster punch on his jaw

"Naruto, you're too young for her!" Sakura hisses

"Ahem..." Teuchi clears his throat

"And you're too old!"

Sakura snaps to Teuchi, effectively flattening his intentions. Kakashi approaches the noodle stand, quickly tucks his book away, then extends a hand towards Masami.

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you Masami-sama"

Masami gently shakes his hand and gives him a coy smile that unnerves him although he keeps his exterior cool.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kakashi"

Masami turns towards Iruka. He rises from his seat, and clears his throat

"H-hi, I'm Umino-"

Iruka begins to stutter as he wipes the sweat from his palm on the leg of his pants before extending a hand, when suddenly he is plowed over by Guy who arrives trailing a cloud of dust.

"Kakashi! There you are! Our presences have been requested, so has Iruka's, have you seen him?"

As if his eyes had abruptly opened for the first time, Guy takes notice of Masami and instantly begins lusting after her. He wants to make a good first impression, and he tries to muster his suaveness but fails

"I am Might Guy, and I couldn't help noticing such a refined, sophisticated, and exquisite lady! I too am quite cultured despite being Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey that your beautiful eyes have been so fortunate to gaze upon! May I be so honored as to escort you to your destination today?"

At first she just stands there with a blank expression until Guy gives the "nice guy pose" to Masami. Then she gives him a nervous smile with an uncomfortable chuckle while thinking to herself

_"Are you serious? Pompous & ugly is not my type."_

"No thank you Guy. It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance but Sakura here has been quite gracious company, and I would not want to offend by arriving without her"

Sakura picks up on Masami's discomfort, and becomes slightly annoyed that a loser like Guy, even if he is a jonin, clearly thinks he's in her league.

"Masami-sama, you are very kind. Yes, we must be off! I'll see you all later!"

Everyone turns to watch them leave as both women give a gentle wave before walking, and Guy gets lost in his thoughts

_"Ah, Masami-sama... A perfect name for a perfect lady" _

He envisions himself in a tuxedo standing next to Masami wearing a bridal gown

_"But I have to watch out for that Kakashi, he is too cool! He could easily steal her affections!" _

Guy glares at Kakashi, while his vision changes to himself crying and throwing rice as Kakashi and Masami drive off in a car with a "JUST MARRIED" sign on the back

Kakashi notices Guy's piercing stare and with an aloof laugh, he asks

"Heh, is there something wrong Guy?"

Snapping back into reality, Guy shakes his head and quickly replies

"It's nothing Kakashi!"_  
_

Guy thinks to himself again

_"I will not allow you to capture Masami-sama's heart! Fate has drawn she and I together and intends for us to be man and wife! Kakashi, this is one competition I shall not allow you to defeat me at!"_

Iruka grumbles from under Guy's feet

"Guy, could you please get off me?!"

"Ah-ha! There you are Iruka! We must move with great haste!"

"Can I at least finish my..."

As Iruka turns to look at his ramen, he sees Naruto has not only finished his own bowl, but Iruka's as well

"Never mind"

"What?"

Naruto rudely asks before belching and rubbing his plump abdomen

"Man, I'm stuffed! Thanks for lunch Iruka-sensei!"

He says with a cheesy grin. Iruka just glares at the boy, as Guy shakes his head then speaks

"You three go on ahead to the Hokage's office. I'm going to find the rest of Team Guy and we'll meet you there"

Guy takes off running in a cloud of dust again, leaving the other three shinobi coughing and fanning the particulate out of their faces. Iruka begrudgingly puts his money on the counter before sliding his hands into his pockets and muttering

"C'mon Naruto, we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting..."

And Naruto casually puts his hands behind his head as he begins walking

"Meh, big deal. We'll get there when we get there..."

Kakashi follows behind them and pulls out his book back out. Before he cracks it open, he has a hopeful smile. Being quick to catch on to things, he realizes his summon to the Hokage's office and Masami's arrival may be more than coincidental.

:::::


	2. Chapter 2

In the Hokage's office Tsunade is reprimanding Konohamaru for chasing off Madam Shijimi's cat Tora. As punishment Tsunade tasks Konohamaru with recovering the pet while Ebisu supervises.

"Aw, do I have to find him? I'm telling you, I didn't scare him, he ESCAPED!"

Konohamaru complains with an exasperated expression

"Yes, this is your mission. My decision is final."

Tsunade answers sternly with a glower that would make most other children wet themselves

"Your decision is lame!"

Konohamaru retorts while crossing his arms and looking away. Ebisu uncomfortably pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and interjects

"I am very sorry for my pupil's rudeness Tsunade-sama. It is a fine task. Konohamaru you should thank the Hokage for this privilege"

Tsunade sniffs the air and recognizes the aroma of jasmines, smiling to herself she begins to tune out Konohamaru before he finishes speaking

"Yeah, I'll thank her after she gives me a mission worthy of my abilities..."

Konohamaru says in a clearly annoyed tone before there's a knock at the door

"Come in!"

Tsunade calls, then Sakura enters with Masami. Sakura still carries Masami's coat over her arm, but by now she is wearing the hat and chattering excitedly while Masami politely smiles, clearly unable to keep up with Sakura's mostly one-sided conversation. Noticing the Hokage is not alone in her office, Sakura's voice quickly quiets and she removes the hat from her head then gives nods of acknowledgement to the shinobi and the young boy in the room. Ebisu and Konohamaru are instantly attracted to this new woman, but where Ebisu is mature enough to maintain his composure, Konohamaru is drooling all over himself thinking

_"What a total babe!"_

Discouraged by the boy's lewd stare, Ebisu promptly punches Konohamaru on the back of the head to cease his rude behavior. Masami politely chuckles at this then nods at the two before directing her attention to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! I am very happy to see you again, thank you so much for inviting me here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Masami-sama, I'm glad you've accepted the invitation. Thank you Sakura for bringing my honored guest here."

"You are very welcome milady."

Their salutations are soon interrupted by another knock at the door

"Come in!"

Tsunade beckons again then Kakashi, Naruto, and Iruka enter. Kakashi correctly presumed he'd be seeing Masami again very soon so he maintains his nonchalance, whereas Iruka immediately begins beaming at the sight of her lovely face.

"Ah, Masami, please meet-" Tsunade is cut off by Iruka

"Umino Iruka!"

He eagerly extends his arm and shakes Masami's hand after having been jilted by Guy earlier. When their skins contact each other, Iruka is slightly alarmed by a cool, tingling sensation. If Masami is feeling it too, she doesn't give it away, so Iruka keeps his surprise under the radar. She responds to his gesture with a gentle smile before mentioning to the Hokage

"Yes Tsunade, I've already been introduced to these fine shinobi while Sakura was leading me here. You must be very proud to have such reputable and valiant ninja in support of you."

"I am very honored by their loyalty-"

Ebisu begins to become impatient waiting for his introduction to Masami, so he clears his throat

"Ahem, milady..."

With a slight twitch of her brow, Tsunade dismisses him

"Oh yes, Ebisu, Konohamaru, you may go now"

Tsunade crumbles Ebisu with her words. However before the two can step out, Guy crashes in and treads over Iruka once again. Rock Lee follows closely with Tenten and Neji trailing behind. Tsunade groans and thinks to herself in annoyance

_"Did this idiot forget how to knock now?"_

Noticing Masami is in attendance, Guy completely ignores everyone else in the room and focuses solely on her.

"Masami-sama! It feels like years have passed since last you were in the presence of my supreme awesomeness. You are the gentle light of the moon, filling both the night with beauty and the heart of a man with wonder. You are the perfect opposite to my dark side of the moon, with it's stoic vastness and unknown depths. Just as the darkness chases across the moon towards the light every month, so shall I pursue you relentlessly and with undying passion!"

Guy does the "nice guy pose" again, effectively making everyone in the Hokage's office extremely uncomfortable, especially Masami. Next he leans his head towards the direction of his students without removing his gaze from the new object of his unwelcome affections.

"Take note Lee, women are attracted to a strong man who can convey his sensitivity through the art of poetry"

Guy says with an air of overconfidence. Lee, with a look of pure adoration, gazes upon his master

"Yes sensei! You are so wise! You have not only mastered the fine art of taijutsu, but now I see you are a master of the art of love as well!"

With as much admiration Lee has sparking in his eyes, all the women in the room are as equally creeped out and annoyed. They all think in unison

_"THAT WAS SO LAME!"_

Recovering from the embarrassment created by Guy, Tsunade clears her throat before she begins to speak and regain the group's focus once more

"Now that you're all here, I would like you all to meet my colleague Masami-sama. She is a highly proficient kunoichi who specializes in dojutsu paralysis attacks, a chakra transforming technique, kenjutsu, and suspended animation ninjutsu. When a ninja is severely wounded and not in an area with quickly accessible medical care for their extreme needs, Masami has developed a way to use chakra to preserve their current physical state until the body can reach a facility where they can acquire appropriate care. Masami is also a master speed technician ninja, in combination with her paralysis dojutsu, she has always been successful at evading the enemy. Her great speed also allows for lightning fast transportation of the injured ninja she sustains with her preservative ninjutsu. I've invited Masami here so that she may instruct our village's medical nin on suspended animation and perhaps even share her evasion techniques. I have requested the rest of you here because as leaders in our community, I expect you to set the standard of extending our sincerest courtesies towards Masami-sama during her visit."

Everyone pauses in acknowledgement of Masami's ninja prowess and Ebisu noticing the hesitation, takes advantage of the opportunity

"Tsunade-sama! I believe your highly valued guest would enjoy a thorough guided tour of our lovely yet humble village"

Ebisu turns his attentions towards Masami

"Masami-sama, I am Ebisu and I-"

Iruka finally scrambles out from under Guy's feet and stands while dusting himself off and giving Guy a contemptuous stare. Tsunade interrupts Ebisu

"Iruka! Yes, you would be a most excellent docent-"

Guy becomes overly excited at the thought of spending time alone with Masami, and in his enthusiasm accidentally knocks Iruka out the window before Tsunade can finish speaking. Guy begins to speak in an overly robust voice while pointing at himself with his thumbs

"Masami-sama, I would consider it a great privilege..."

Tsunade hastily thinks to herself

_"I can't let this fool embarrass the village in front of Masami!"_

So she quickly cuts off guy as well and asserts

"Kakashi, please escort Masami-sama around the village this afternoon"

"It would be my pleasure. Masami-sama, may I offer you are my arm?"

With a twinkle in her eye, Masami slips her hand into the crook of his elbow

"Again Kakashi, the pleasure is all mine"

She smiles at him flirtatiously as Kakashi coolly contains his elation. A fleeting glance is shared between them and Masami stands close to Kakashi in an almost overly friendly manner. Not expecting the fullness of her curvature to brush against him, Kakashi's ears pink slightly but then he coughs and his flush dissipates. No one has noticed except his eternal rival, and Guy paying close attention to the proximity of their bodies, burns with a jealous rage. He thinks to himself

_"How dare that Kakashi defile my sweet lady! And she is too kind and well mannered to embarrass him in front of everyone! Masami-sama is far too gracious! Kakashi shall pay for his great trespass upon my sweet lady's virtue!"_

Guy's face swells and turns a violent reddish-purple. Only his team notices, and the genin step cautiously backwards away from him. Before leaving, Masami offers the assembled group some parting words

"Thank you all for greeting me so warmly! I hope to encounter each of you again during my stay here in Konoha"

Finishing her sentence, she adds a courteous dip of her head before Kakashi lightly pats the top of her hand in his arm and asks

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes please"

She smiles at him as Sakura passes off Masami's hat and coat to Kakashi, then the pair exit Tsunade's office. The door closes solidly behind them just as Iruka crawls back in the window

"Ah, Masami-sama, I'm so sorry... Er, um, Masami-sama?"

Iruka looks around confused having just missed the most recent transaction so Tsunade fills in the gaps for him

"I am sorry Iruka, I've already sent her off with Kakashi"

Iruka is triturate beyond the physical abuse now, but he tries not to let his disappointment show as he shoves his hands into his pockets. Tsunade addresses everyone left in the room.

"Thank you for your time this afternoon, you are all dismissed"

First Sakura and Tenten exit, gabbing in excited whispers about the awesome new kunoichi they just met. Then it's Naruto and Konohamaru as they include hand gestures to discuss the effectiveness of Masami's proportions while Lee virtuously tells them they shouldn't speak about women so disrespectfully and Neji stoically nods in agreement. Next is Guy who walks with a calculating gleam in his eyes as he tries to plot out his next move to win Masami's heart. Finally Iruka leaves, walking slowly behind the crowd and strongly fighting the urge to kick Guy as he strides in front of Iruka.

As Iruka heads slowly back towards his classroom, he looks up at the sky and smiles optimistically. He only had just a minute to meet Masami, but he already has a very good feeling about her. In that brief moment when they shook hands he could have sworn there was a jolt of electricity between them. He wonders if she felt it too as he prepares to face off against his students for the remainder of the day.

:::::


	3. Chapter 3

It's not very often Kakashi finds himself pining after a woman, but after meeting Masami he can't deny the appeals of her confidence, beauty, talents, or grace. Never having been a very overt person, he carefully maintains his reservations as he follows on this intrigue to see where it will lead. As Kakashi escorts Masami away from Tsunade's office he offers

"May I carry anything else for you?"

He gestures towards the leather hand bag she's carrying and notices how she pulls it into her body as if she's protecting something.

"No thank you, it's actually not terribly heavy. However, I wouldn't mind stopping at Tsunade's residence so I may drop my things off at the guest room"

"Is this all you brought with you on your journey?"

"Yes... but there is a lot more to this bag than initially meets the eye... I'm rather proficient at fuinjutsu in such a way that I seal everything I need into scrolls, then release what I'm searching for as needed. I find the traditional manner of transporting things such as medical equipment and regular commodities to be quite cumbersome, whereas sealing them into a scroll is far more efficient."

"That is quite a clever idea. I imagine it requires quite a great deal of chakra control to maintain... Perhaps you can share that jutsu with me later?"

Masami casts a toying glance then flashes a dangerous smile

"I have a feeling there will be many things I'd love to share with you later Kakashi"

Ending her sentence with a wink, Kakashi is caught slightly off guard by her response and is thankful that his mask covers his blushing. He curses himself for reading all the Icha Icha novels because of all the carnal ideas inspired by Masami, popping into his mind just now. Kakashi urgently squashes the thoughts, reminding himself that while he may be a closet pervert, never has the notion displayed on his outward nature aside from publicly reading his adult books. Right at that moment they arrive at the Hokage residence and Masami looks straight into Kakashi's face, then tilts her head to one side as if she were examining him

"You must be a pervert, I can't imagine you would blush like that because you're thinking decent thoughts in reaction to what I just said"

Before he can respond, Shizune answers the door and shows them in. Kakashi waits in the main entry while Shizune leads Masami back to the guest room. As soon as the women are out of sight, Kakashi exhales a deep breath and slumps his shoulders because he was feeling a bit pervish. Masami's calling him out on it though only stokes his interest in her further. He appreciates it when people cut straight to the chase and it's a quality he finds highly attractive in her.

Kakashi straightens back up when he hears their footsteps approaching and casually offers his arm to Masami again when she returns. Shizune escorts them back out of the house, and Kakashi begins the tour of the village by guiding Masami towards the Hokage monument. He is hoping perhaps she'd start asking questions but as they walk in a conversational lull, he clears his throat ready to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sure you've already noticed our great stone monument on your way into the village. It features-"

Masami interrupts

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you back there. I only meant to gauge your reaction not to cause you any unpleasantness"

"No, it's fine. Really. It was refreshing to be humbled by such an admirable lady"

Saying this with an aloof expression, Kakashi struggles to refrain from smiling as he gazes down at her. He thinks to himself

_"And there she goes again aiming straight for the head and not footing around the situation. I am really enjoying her confidence... It makes her even more desirable because most women are either too timid or too abrupt..."_

Masami smiles then winks at him before responding

"Good. I like you Kakashi. I hope I haven't given you any reason to dislike me"

"Of course not! I'm quite honored that you even like me to begin with!"

Kakashi won't fight it now, so he smiles. His anticipation swells in his chest with her admission of interest in him; it's a small assurance his pursuit won't be completely in vain. Masami lets a short, light laugh float into the air before exclaiming

"Well don't take that as indication we're going to start dating!"

Here she pauses to feign a look of exasperation

"I just think you're a cool guy, that's all..."

Winking once again at Kakashi as she squeezes closer onto his arm. Guy eavesdropping on their conversation, falls out of a tree Masami and Kakashi just passed under, and lands squarely on his head. He quickly recovers back onto his feet and thinks to himself

_"Darn it Kakashi! why do you have to be so cool?!" _

Guy changes his face from that of tears, to a look of sheer determination

_"Masami did say though that they're not going to start dating... She must be saving herself for me! Waiting until the moment is right when we can be alone and she can share her true feelings with me!" _

Guy envisions he and Masami alone. In an over-exaggerated voice that sounds like Guy speaking in a pseudo feminine pitch, Masami says_ "I love you Might Guy! You are the sublime beast of my dreams! Hold me in your big strong arms and let me bask in the ambiance of your majestic manliness forever!". _In the background of Guy's vision, Kakashi is weeping and says_ "I concede defeat to you Guy. You are far mightier and cooler than I could ever hope to be!"_

Just then a bird flies overhead and poops squarely on Guy's shiny dome haircut. As the foul, white, liquid slides down the side of his head, his vision dissolves. Further down the road, having taken no notice of Guy, Masami and Kakashi are still conversing

"Well Kakashi, as you've previously stated I have already noticed the monument. I will safely speculate that the faces carved into the stone pay homage to Konoha's great Hokages. How about you show me something in your village I haven't already seen yet?"

Kakashi's tainted mind envisions his apartment, with himself laying on his bed holding a rose between his teeth... He quickly extinguishes the vision, by shaking his head then smiling to himself. Noticing his expression, Masami looks at him and raises an eyebrow

"I hope whatever that was you were just thinking was just a funny idea"

"Oh it was... Since we are so close, how would you like to stop by the academy where we begin training all children who have the potential to become shinobi?"

"That would be delightful! I believe children are an incredible resource, as they are the keys of preservation for a healthy long lasting village."

"Wonderful! I hope you find our academy students to be of fine caliber and character..."

:::::

Iruka is sulking back the academy. While his students are acting wild in the classroom, all he can do is sigh and think about lovely and curious new woman he met just a few hours earlier. Although he loves working with his students it doesn't afford him much opportunity to meet new people and rarely if ever has he met anyone as striking as her. Iruka hopes it's not too long before he gets a chance to see her again and almost as if fate heard what he was thinking, Kakashi and Masami stroll through the door.

"...and this is Iruka's classroom-"

A shuriken whizzes past Masami's face and sticks into the wall right above her head. She immediately stops and slides her head back on her neck with a surprised expression on her face. Iruka is immediately embarrassed that he's been caught with such unruly students and rushes over to where the visitors just entered so he can apologize

"I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS! My kids aren't normally like this!"

Three kunai fly towards Kakashi, but he easily deflects them. Another stray shuriken is headed for Masami's chest, but Iruka snatches it out of the air. However, due to the shuriken's closeness to her body, Iruka hadn't managed to grab it without his hand barely brushing her ample bosom. In embarrassment he turns into a pillar of stone but Masami handles the situation delicately by responding with more of her fluttering laughs.

"It's okay Iruka. They're just children, they do tend to get rowdy now and again"

Just as the two children who were throwing kunai and shuriken are about to launch more weapons into the air, Masami unleashes her paralysis dojutsu freezing them in place. For the reveal of her dojutsu, her normally beautiful violet eyes develop asymmetrical black fractures across them, stemming from her pupils to reaching just past the edge of her irises. Even the edges of her irises change from smooth lines to jagged splinters surrounding the violet. Without breaking the fierce stare she calmly walks across the room, plucks the weapons from the boys, and returns to Iruka's desk where hands them over. Then she releases the dojutsu from the boys causing them to drop straight into their seats. The instigator of the two, reacts peevishly as he brushes off his sleeves and pipes up

"Ooh, big deal! You've got creepy eye powers! So what?"

Snapping back around to face the boy, Masami fuinjutsu releases five tanto and throws them near simultaneously at the boy and with such precision that four of the blades rip him from his seat and pin him to the wall by his sleeves and pants. The fifth blade embeds itself in the sheet rock just barely below the boy's crotch. Masami walks across the class room and looks the boy square in the eye with a raised brow

"Look at how you are precariously pinned. Do you really believe that last blade missed on accident?"

The boy's clothes begin to rip and he sinks hazardously closer to the fifth blade. He shakes his head furiously

"N-n-no ma'am! I am very sorry for my inappropriate conduct, ma'am!"

"Please don't call me ma'am..."

As Masami removes the blades from the wall, she addresses the class

"You may all address me as Masami-sama"

As she re-seals the tanto and returns to where Iruka and Kakashi are standing, the whole class immediately correct their behaviors, while a few can't help uttering hushed whispers about either how pretty she is or how cool she is. Iruka coughs then says

"Thank you Masami-sama"

"You're welcome Iruka"

Turning to speak to the class again, she speaks

"Now class, don't you all want to become awesome ninja?"

Masami is answered by a sea of nods

"Don't you think you should try your best to learn all you can for your Iruka-sensei?"

More nods

"Then you should all strive to be exemplary students so you'll have the foundations to become the greatest shinobi your village has ever seen. Tomorrow I would very much like to visit you and see you all at your best behaviors, but only if that is okay with your Iruka sensei of course."

Masami turns to look and smile at Iruka as the class begins an immediate chorus of "PLEASE? Please Iruka-sensei?!". Iruka gets flutters in his chest considering her offer when she speaks again, this time directly to him

"I apologize for being so invasive Iruka. If it is no problem I truly would love to return"

The delicateness of her voice and the sincerity of her words causes Iruka to turn solid red from head to toe. He swallows a rising lump in his throat, then regains his color

"Yes! Definitely! Please do! You would be a most welcome visitor!"

The classroom cheers at his response and Masami turns to speak with the class again

"Well, I am excited to come back tomorrow! But you must promise to be kind to your sensei and obey his every instruction until then. Is that understood?"

"YES MASAMI-SAMA!"

The students all say in unison, their enthusiasm echoing in the room. After observing everything, Kakashi thinks to himself

_"Well, that was an interesting interaction between Masami and Iruka... But she just said she likes me, so I already have this fish in the boat, right?"_

Masami interrupts his thoughts

"Are you ready to show me more of your village Kakashi?"

She stands just close enough to ruffle him again, shedding his doubts he replies

"Certainly milady"

Kakashi offers his arm to her, which she accepts again. Masami bids farewell to Iruka

"Bye Iruka, I'll see you again soon"

She smiles at Iruka and the class then walks out the door with Kakashi. As soon as the door closes behind her Iruka sighs dreamily, then gets pegged in the head with a chalkboard eraser. He turns towards the students with a big angry face

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR ELSE THE ONLY VISITOR YOU'LL GET WILL BE MORINO IBIKI NEEDING TO PRACTICE HIS TORTURE AND INTERROGATION TECHNIQUES!"

The class shrinks back and are sufficiently scared straight for the rest of the afternoon. Iruka tries to return to his teaching plan for the day, but he has a hard time keeping his mind away from his excitement for tomorrow. When he faces his students he keeps his face straight and unreadable, but when he turns around to face the chalkboard he can't help the smile that grows.

:::::


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the academy, Kakashi smirks down at Masami

"That was a slick little maneuver you did back there with those tanto. I recognized a fuinjutsu release but I didn't see where you had a scroll on your person"

"Who ever said weapons could only be sealed onto scrolls?"

Masami turns over the arm that is tucked into Kakashi's elbow and exposes her wrist to him. There he sees a small seal not any wider than a fingertip on the inside of her wrist just south of her thumb where he presumes the tanto are stored. He considers her words about where weapons can be sealed and it reminds him of the burden Naruto carries. To Kakashi, outwardly Masami appears delicate and unassuming but as she reveals her concealed dangers to him, his interest in her only deepens. He enjoys a good challenge, especially when there's an element of risk involved.

"I suppose you're right... Weapons are far more dangerous when they spring out of the least expected places..."

Masami only looks up at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smile. Remembering that he is on mission to show her around the village, he begins pointing features out

"We're about to pass the Jonin Standby Station on your right..."

:::::

Up above in the station, peering through the window several jonin watch Kakashi and his beautiful female companion walk by. Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza talk like dirty old men about Kakashi's plans for later while Asuma almost drops the cigarette out of his mouth

"Wow. I didn't think Kakashi the type to flaunt a sexy woman on his arm around town..."

"Flaunt a what?" Kurenai questions in annoyance

"A, um, lovely young lady... Say, want to go to the Dango shop later? I'm pretty sure I owe you some dumplings..."

"Smooth Asuma. But yes, I would love to go"

Kurenai gives Asuma a knowing glance as he smiles back her while scratching the back of his head with one hand and opening the door with the other. As they walk together, they both consider how long they've known Kakashi and how they've noticed slight differences in his posture and stride as they spied him walking with the unknown woman. Kurenai is first to mention it

"Kakashi... he seemed fairly into whoever that was, didn't he?"

"Why, are you worried?"

"No, I was just wondering if you caught it too. You've known him just as long as I have and while the average person may not have seen a change, I certainly did"

"Ah, well yes of course I spotted it as well. I'm sure we'll be introduced to her soon enough since you seem concerned for our friend"

"Hm, I suppose you're right..."

:::::

Still walking arm in arm with Masami, Kakashi continues his tour.

"If you look over there you'll see where some of our village's basic services are run; the aviary, intelligence division, orphanage, and the hospital. Would you like to visit the hospital now? I'm sure that's where Tsunade will be hosting your guest lectures on suspended animation"

"No thank you, I'm sure when the time comes for that Tsunade will provide a more than thorough tour. Right now I'm busy enjoying the company I'm currently in"

The way Masami looks at him makes Kakashi happy. He slips further into an infatuation with her as he smiles at her

"Right then... Our village also boasts of some fine attractions from the beautiful Kikyo Castle, to sunbathing down at the Naka River, and the serenity of the Konoha Hot Springs."

They cross the bridge over the river, and Masami admires the way it cuts through the land, and how the people have developed their livelihoods at the river's banks. Kakashi pauses for a moment to let her take in the cityscape while he admires the sight in front of him. He's thoroughly examining the fullness of her lips when he realizes they're moving and she's talking to him again

"They are all certainly places I'll have to visit while I'm here. Perhaps tomorrow after I speak at the hospital and visit the school I'll have to stop by the river..."

Kakashi can't help his inner pervert and he envisions her in a bathing suit, splashing water and giggling

"...but this evening I'll definitely be soaking in the hot springs"

Kakashi is now seeing Masami much like Naruto's sexy Jutsu, where she is nude and has steam covering only the most intimate areas of her body... His face contorts as he strains to hide his perversion until he notices Masami staring at him oddly

"Are you alright Kakashi? You appear constipated..."

Kakashi's eyes go HUGE for a moment, but then is able to regain control of his cool. He wasn't aware he was being so transparent with his feelings, although giving her the benefit of the doubt perhaps he's not and she is just really good at reading people. He clears his throat and continues

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you. When you stop by the springs this evening I hope you enjoy yourself"

Masami's stomach audibly growls, which she is immediately embarrassed by.

"Excuse me! I apologize! I suppose I have traveled quite far and haven't thought much about eating yet today. Well, not eating food anyways..."

She eyeballs Kakashi from head to toe then winks, and he has a hard time resisting her playful nature. Although she caught him off guard again, he's enjoying her spontaneity. He's not used to women getting fresh with him, and where normally he might find it off putting, Kakashi is lured in by her good humor inside the flirtations. Despite still being enticed by the innuendo, he shakes off his pervy feelings and keeps calm. Masami smiles at him and he reciprocates before offering

"If you are hungry now, we can go to Konoha's business district. In addition to many shops, there is also a variety of restaurants offering everything from sweets, to barbecue. The Ichiraku Ramen shop is also quite palatable and has never failed to please."

"No, I would prefer to eat after having a soak in the hot springs... I wouldn't mind heading back to Tsunade's home now so I can start preparing myself, if it's not too much trouble for you of course!"

"Not at all!"

Kakashi shifts their direction as he places his spare hand over hers which still rests on his arm. Even through the roughness of his battle hardened hands, he can still determine the smoothness of her skin and that small gesture only makes him hungrier to feel more rather than soothing the itch. He does his best to resolve himself, then smiles again and points out other features of the area.

"If you'll look out over the outskirts of town, you'll notice our many training grounds. Some are used for fostering the improvement of our shinobi, while another is used for exams, and even some that are completely off limits to the community"

"What is that large stone monument I see out there by the grounds?"

Knowing exactly what she is inquiring about, Kakashi's smile melts and he suddenly takes on a very somber demeanor

"That is our memorial stone. Engraved upon it are the names of shinobi who have gone missing during the fierce heat of battle. You'll also notice laying around the outskirts of town is the Konoha Cemetery. The difference between the stone and the cemetery is that the stone is for those fallen warriors whose bodies we are unable to lay to rest."

They stop walking and gaze upon the memorial at a distance while a gentle breeze rustles through the trees. There is a quiet, thoughtful pause between the two of them, before Masami softly brushes her fingers up and down his forearm then finally breaks the silence

"Death is eventual for us all, the finality of it is what scares people. On a long enough timeline, everyone reaches fatality; the only way we can achieve immortality is through the actions we take during our lifetimes. Death is an immeasurable power, not only does it bring each of us to an end but for those who survive the departure of loved ones death transforms us. Sometimes good, sometimes bad, but change is imminent nonetheless."

Kakashi soaks in her words and considers those he's lost, but also the people he's gained. He fully realizes often times a shinobi's life is fleeting so it is important to cherish experiences, make memories, and love one's comrades. Right at the moment he considers the potential of this intriguing woman on his arm. He's never set out looking for romance before, sure plenty of women have caught his eye and maybe even his fancy, but now he's unsure of how to interpret the way Masami draws him in. It's one thing for a woman to get his attention, but not only does she lure him in but she gets him thinking as well... The further he wanders in his thoughts, the hush becomes too long for Masami to bear, so she changes the subject to return Kakashi's active attention to her not knowing that she is where his mind has been throughout the silence.

"How far away are we from the Hokage's residence?"

Kakashi's eye darts around and quickly analyzes the area.

"We have wandered quite far... From where we are currently, the Hokage's domicile is on the opposite side of the village. It will be another hour of walking before we arrive. I hope that's not too troublesome for you"

"No...but perhaps you wouldn't mind if I used my velocity jutsu? I won't deny that I have heard of you before our meeting and I understand you're known as the great copy ninja..."

This isn't the first time his reputation has proceeded him, but this may be one of the few encounters when he is flattered by it. He coughs then non-nonchalantly replies

"Well, yes..."

"Would you like to copy my jutsu?"

Masami asks this so calmly as if it were an everyday interaction but Kakashi is surprised by it. Normally when he copies a jutsu, it's done during combat so he may stave off an enemy. Now, being asked to participate, he finds it a curious new experience. With an impassive expression he asks

"Only if you will please tell me how it's so different than how most ninja move? My old sensei was known for his prowess with teleporting, so I am familiar with the Flying Thunder God Technique. Also I am aware of the Body Flicker as an accelerated speed movement... So now you have me curious as to what your velocity jutsu pertains to"

"To help me explain it best please tell me if I remember correctly; the Body Flicker uses chakra to propel one's self over a distance at an untraceable rate whereas using the Flying Thunder God, the human body actually leaves this plane and enters into a dimensional void where it instantaneously re-enters this plane again at a destination marked with a seal, yes?"

"Correct"

"And these techniques are essentially opposite of each other in that the Body Flicker can travel any reasonable distance the user can see, and does not require a marked target while the Flying Thunder God's range can go to places beyond sight but you can only arrive if the user previously identifies it with a physical sign?"

"Correct again"

"Ah, well then I suppose velocity jutsu can be considered the middleman of those two techniques. The jutsu has a range greater than that of body flicker and is not inhibited by only being able to go established destinations. It is a space-time jutsu that _folds_ physics so the distance between the points I wish to leave and arrive at are no more than a footstep apart. While the only proviso is that I be within eyesight of where I wish to arrive, I am able reach destinations which are at such an incredible distance they are barely perceptible to the human eye. Velocity is also more conservative with chakra than the other aforementioned techniques and I can travel many shorter distances with stamina, whereas moving a long distance in one burst leaves me far more exhausted."

Now Kakashi can't help himself from smiling. Not only is she intelligent and knowledgeable but humble and upfront about where her abilities fall. He has to shake his head to lift his mind from the fog of enamor when he realizes she is asking him a question

"There past to river, east of the trees, just before the rise of the plateau, is that Tsunade's compound?"

Masami points to a structure with a sprawling courtyard at the base of the monument. It's so far away the building could easily be blocked from view by pinching it between thumb and forefinger

"Yes, that's it."

"Thank you, I just needed to be sure... Using velocity jutsu, the greater a length you wish the travel, the less accuracy you'll have upon arrival. If I pick a destination at this perspective that's a few millimeters off, when I reach my final landing I could be several meters or even kilometers away from my original intention; Hence the importance of both precision and acute vision. I'm going to target for the front door, are you ready to follow?"

Looking across the gap again, Kakashi barely detects the red speck that is the door of the dwelling and he swallows a gulp of hesitation rising in his throat. He pulls back his headband to reveal the sharingan to Masami. She lets out a small gasp, clearly she's never seen this dojutsu before but by her smile he determines it's a gasp of pleasant surprise rather than unsettled shock. Viewing her through his sharingan he can see her chakra is not a steady color, but rather constantly moving variegated purple hues from a deep plum to a misty lavender. The way the shades of violet chakra move across her form reminds Kakashi of how oil moves and shimmers across the surface of water. He's admiring how well her chakra color suits her unique personality until he's caught off guard once again realizing he's been staring at her too long and not giving an appropriate response to her question. He clears his throat again and regains his composure

"I'm ready now"

"When you perform these seals release a steady flow of chakra and keep your mind solely intent upon where you wish to arrive. At the last seal, take an ordinary step and you will land at your mark. If you don't follow this technique to specification, you won't go anywhere and you'll still be standing here, scratching your head wondering what went wrong. Okay? Here we go."

Without hesitation, Masami claps her hands then performs a modified combination of the hare-bird-tiger-dragon seals. In an instant she's gone, and when Kakashi looks towards the Hokage's home again he notices the barely perceptible figure of a woman waving at him. Thanks to the gift of the sharingan, he quickly follows suit but when he suddenly emerges next to Masami, he's ready to keel over and vomit. Surprised by the adverse reaction, he drops to his knees dry heaving

"Oh goodness! Kakashi, I'm so sorry! I forgot to warn you about the nausea! I've been doing this so long I've built up a tolerance and failed to remember that side effect. Please, let me heal you"

Kakashi not in a position to object allows Masami to kneel down next to him and she directs him to rock back on his feet and sit firmly on the ground. Next she lightly places her hand over his sternum and begins emitting a stream of her violet hued chakra into his body. The healing takes less than a minute but as soon as she touches his chest, Kakashi instantly feels better. Finishing, Masami begins to move away but Kakashi stops her by putting his hand over hers and holding it close to his chest. She leans in close, the smell of her jasmine perfume filling the atmosphere between them. Gazing steadily into her eyes, he weighs his opportunity to kiss her, but instead she gently breaks the moment by cocking her head to one side and smiling. Masami leans back to stand and still holding his hand she helps pull him to his feet. Eye to eye once more Kakashi cautiously moves closer to her, but she pulls away with a playful smile before speaking

"After I partake of the hot springs, I would like to find some supper. Perhaps you could escort me again?"

"I would enjoy the privilege of your company, Masami-sama"

"Delightful! Please meet me back here in a couple hours, Hatake Kakashi"

He allows her fingers slide out of his, as she steps forward and opens the door. She turns to walk in but then pauses and flips her hair over her shoulder to look at Kakashi and give him one more smile before going inside

:::::


	5. Chapter 5

[Kakashi walks away from the hokage's residence. He heads towards the stone monument]

_(Kakashi thinks about Obito Uchiha) "if it weren't for him, I'm not sure how long it would have taken me to learn, or even if I would've learned at all about the value of comrades over the worth of the mission. It still makes me sad thinking I spent so much time being ashamed and angry at my own father, but he was trying to teach me the same lesson. And now they're both gone. But I'm still here. Is it fair for me to want Masami? My Icha Icha novels are so much easier. I can immerse myself in them and follow their feelings but then I can close the book and leave the relationship without having any real attachments. I want to pursue her. Truly. But should I? Obito, what would you tell me about love now?..."_

[Kakashi arrives at the monument and finds Obito's name. Kakashi continues thinking and gets lost in his mind]

:::::

[Masami grabs a scroll filled with a fresh change of clothing and some toiletries. She exits Tsunade's house and eyes the hot springs. Using her supreme speed jutsu she steps toward the springs. As she arrives at the front, Guy happens to be walking by. He rushes over to her, carelessly trampling any bystander who is unfortunately in his path]

_(thinking to himself) "Ah-ha! Fate has brought her to me yet again! Masami fills my heart with a hopeful passion similar to the burning desire of youth! She has appeared so suddenly! And alone! This must mean she has finally escaped Kakashi, and she seeks solace here at the hot springs!"_

"Lady Masami! Do my eyes deceive me or have you gotten even lovelier than the last time our destinies crossed?"

[Masami, dreading having to talk to Guy and wanting to escape into the hot springs as quickly as possible]

"That is very kind of you to say Guy. You are even more vexatiously virile than before"

[She gives guy an uncomfortable smile, but he doesn't even notice how she just slighted him with her words; he's busy being concerned that she "complimented" him and now she's smiling at him. He flashes the "nice guy pose" at her]

[Masami gets nervous]

"If you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go enjoy the hot springs now"

"Say, are you doing anything afterwards?"

"!NO! ...I mean, I'm just going to head back to my room and rest."

"Well in case you're hungry I would love to take you to dinner"

"No thank you Guy, I'm really not hungry and I don't want to take advantage of your kindness"

[her stomach growls audibly, giving away her farce]

"Oh Masami, you don't have to be so cordial with me! You would make me the happiest man in the village if you would dine with me"

_(Guy envisions he and Masami sharing a giant bowl of ramen, and as they're both slurping up the noodles they happen to be eating the same one. As they continue they meet in the middle and kiss)_

[Guy has pulsing giant hearts over his eyes]

[Masami is backing up towards the entrance of the springs, but Guy keeps walking closer to her]

"No! Really! I can't..."

"Never fear my sweet lady! I'll be waiting for you right here until you return! Then we can satiate our appetites for food, then perhaps something more?"

[Masami can't take anymore of the ridiculousness, she takes off running inside the springs]

_(thinking to himself) "Ah! She must be in a hurry! She can't wait to immerse herself in my aura! I know it's hard to resist my machismo!"_

[Guy begins pacing the entryway, waiting for her return]

[within the relative safety of the springs, Masami prepares to get in]

[Ebisu who was "patrolling" the springs, notices her entering. He lets his guard down as he watches her drop her towel. He catches a glimpse of the side view of her bare body and starts to have a nose bleed when Guy catches him peeping. Guy, knowing full well Masami is in there pummels Ebisu into the ground]

"YOU PERVERT! NEVER ENCROACH UPON MASAMI'S PURITY AGAIN! I SWEAR YOU WILL FIND THE END OF YOUR DAYS BY MY HANDS IF I EVER CATCH YOU AT THIS AGAIN!"

[Masami notices a ruckus from behind the fence, but ignores it as she dips down into the water and enjoys the relaxing heat]

[Guy leaves Ebisu as a purple, swollen, heap on the ground. Guy then returns to the main entrance to wait for Masami]

[Within an hour, Masami is ready to get out]

_(thinking to herself) "I don't want to be all pruned up at dinner, so I should hop out... But that darn Guy is waiting for me at the door! Maybe I can just paralyze him long enough to slip out the door then speed my way back to Tsunade's and wait for Kakashi..."_

[Masami dresses herself in a simple cream color short sleeve silk blouse, a knee length curve hugging maroon color pencil skirt, and drapes her shoulders with a black knit cardigan. She fixes her hair, slides on a crimson lipstick, and spritzes herself with jasmine perfume]

[As she gets ready to leave, she spies Guy still marching back & forth outside the doors. She activates her paralysis dojutsu and freezes Guy into a comical pose, mid-march. Targeting the hokage residence she speeds away. As soon as she's out of sight the paralysis releases with Guy being none the wiser]

::::

[Iruka stayed late after the academy let out to ensure his classroom would be pristine for Masami's visit tomorrow. The sun was hanging low in the sky as he locked up the building. Glancing down at Tsunade's home, he notices Masami standing out front. He can't resist, so he strolls down the road to say hello]

[Masami tilts her head and smiles]

"Hi Iruka. It's nice to see you again so soon"

[Iruka smiles]

"Hi Masami, what are you doing out here?"

"Kakashi was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago and escort me to dinner, but I have no idea where he is"

[Iruka hides his excitement]

_(thinking to himself) "THIS IS MY MOMENT! YES! Kakashi's loss is my gain! Oh well, sorry Kakashi..."_

"Ah, Kakashi is known for his habit of losing track of time... I on the other hand am known for being punctual"

"You don't say..." (Masami trails off with a mischevious grin)

"I do say!"

[Masami's stomach grumbles even louder than before]

"I would never keep a lady waiting... May I accompany you this evening?"

[A bit fed up with waiting for Kakashi, and not at all reluctant to spend time with Iruka, she eagerly answers]

"Certainly! What do you recommend for supper?"

[Iruka offers his arm, and Masami accepts. They begin walking into the village]

"I don't mean to boast, but I believe Konoha has the best ramen in the entire Land of Fire."

"Do you mean that quaint shop where I first met you this morning?"

"Yes! Ichiraku Ramen! You can't leave the village without trying their noodles at least once"

"I keep hearing such good reviews I suppose I must!"

:::::


	6. Chapter 6

[After three hours, Guy finally gives up his sentinelling at the hot springs. Dejected, he mopes through town. Passing Ichiraku he notices Masami laughing and smiling over a bowl. He rushes in to see her]

"Masami my sweetness! You didn't have to come sup alone! I'm sorry I must have missed you when you left! I'm so ashamed I have let you down and forced you to come here alone!"

"Guy! Please get off Iruka!"

"Do what?..."

[Masami slides off her seat and helps Iruka back to his]

_(Iruka thinking to himself) "I'm starting to get really sick of Guy not even acknowledging I exist!"_

[In an annoyed tone, Iruka speaks]

"Hello Guy..."

"Hello Iruka! What are you doing here?" (Guy asks, completely oblivious)

"Eating, clearly."

"Oh, what a coincidence! Masami is here eating too!"

_(Masami thinking) "You are such an IDIOT!"_

[Guy turns to her. She gives him another nervous smile]

"May I please be your chaperon this evening?"

"No thank you Guy. Iruka has already been retinue enough for me this evening."

"Oh, I see..." (Guy says with a hint of sadness)

[Masami feels a little guilty about hurting Guy's feelings]

"Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow Guy?"

[She offers him a forced smile, but he's grateful for it]

"Yes! You can count on it!"

[Guy leaves the shop, thinking to himself]

_"first I was worried about Kakashi! I didn't think I had any reason to be cautious after Masami assured me that she and Kakashi weren't going to date... But now this upstart Iruka is getting in our business?! Who does this guy think he is? And as usual Masami is far too courteous to be rude to anyone. If only I hadn't failed in taking her to dinner this evening... Now I have to deal with Iruka. At least Kakashi is a worthy rival, a jonin just the same as I am. But Iruka? A chunin? He can't be serious! He has nowhere near the skill, strength or overall manliness that I possess. Iruka pales in my shadow! But he is still a man. And Masami has noticed him. I'll have to monitor their activities tonight to make sure nothing gets out of hand..."_

[Guy retreats back into the shadows where he creepily watches Masami and Iruka]

[Masami and Iruka continue chatting and enjoying ramen]

"Please tell me Iruka, what inspired you to become a teacher at the academy?"

"When I was young I lost my parents while they were protecting the village. After their passing I was not the most well behaved child. I acted out because of my loneliness and desire for attention. The third hokage looked after me and by his great wisdom, instilled the will of fire in my heart. Inspired by such a great man I've made it my life's work to continue passing down the will of fire to the village's future generations."

"And what is the will of fire?"

"It is the philosophy that love is the key to peace. Every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake. This is the only way our village will continue to grow and prosper."

[Iruka poured out his heart's greatest desire to Masami and he feels confident she treasuring every word. The way her eyes light up, how she smiles, and the sheer intensity of her attention on him makes him feel like he is the greatest person in the world]

"If it's not too sensitive to ask, may I inquire why you don't seem to bear the mark of any affiliation? Most ninja wear a forehead protector in some manner to show pride. Even ninja who have defected from their village still often wear one with the symbol defaced. But you I've noticed haven't even really mentioned where you're from."

"Yes, that is a bit of a delicate subject... But not one that I mind sharing with you" (she gives a half sad smile) "my family came from an area that used to be west of the Land of Wind, but has since been incorporated. My village was completely and utterly destroyed during the battle for territory and it left my people to become nomads. Spurned by the Land of Wind, we refused to make any association with them choosing a life roaming the land instead. The only perk of the journey was I received numerous educations on several cultures, languages, and even ninja training. As we traveled, many families settled down in various regions and our numbers dwindled. The last of my people, including my parents decided to stay on a small island in the Land of Water. Despite that I still don't associate that land as my own. Having spent so many years roving across countless nations I consider myself more a kunoichi of the shinobi world than of a single association within it. After my parents resolved to stay in the Land of Water, I stayed on the move and that's how I met Lady Tsunade. During one of her gambling expeditions I had the misfortune of getting caught in her charade. In the midst of getting ourselves out of that mess we found camaraderie in our shinobi ways. We parted on amicable terms, but that was a few years ago now and I've been abroad since then. She asked me to come here shortly after she became hokage, but being constantly on the go her message didn't catch up with me until two days ago."

[she places her hand next to his with just her pinky and ring fingers laying timidly across his]

"And I am quite pleased now that it did"

[Iruka blushes and smiles at her. Masami returns the gesture]

"Isn't that hard not having a home?"

"No because my home is wherever I currently am. As long as I have my health, and a safe place to sleep at night I'll always be alright because I'm clever enough to work out everything else"

_(Iruka thinking to himself) "I hope you decide to make Konoha your home. I hope you fall in love with this village... I hope you fall in love with me..."_

[Noticing that both of their bowls have been empty for a few minutes now]

"Say, would you like to go find some tea and some sweets now?"

"That is a fabulous idea!"

[Iruka pays for their meal and Masami slips her arm into his again. They stroll into the tea district and he guides them to Amaguriama]

[All of the Konoha 11 are already there, socializing with one another and enjoying the treats]

[Naruto gets super nosy and tries to sneakily see what Iruka and Masami are up to]

"Is Iruka sensei taking Lady Masami on a DATE?!"

[Sakura knocks out Naruto]

"Don't be rude Naruto! Whatever they are doing here is their own business! I know if I were on a date, I wouldn't want you to stick your big nose in it!"

[Ino asks for the group's curiosity]

"Who is Lady Masami?"

[Sakura responds]

"She is a guest of Lady Tsunade's. Lady Masami was invited here to share some of her special jutsus. She is going to instruct on suspended animation tomorrow at the hospital. Her lecture is open to everyone, not just medical nin. If anyone has time, you should come."

"That is cool and all Sakura, but what I really want to know is how to style my hair and makeup like that! Classic beauty like hers never goes out of fashion!"

"Oh Ino! How are you so superficial and insipid?"

"What did you just call me Sakura?"

"If you were more worried about having big brains than having a small waist you would know what I'm talking about!"

[Sakura and Ino are ready to stomp each other into the ground. Kiba interjects]

"Hey girls, just calm down"

"You two can't fight here! If you do there will only be one other Amaguriama left in town!" Choji manages to spit out between mouthfuls of food

"Ladies should not fight with their friends!" offers Lee

[both Sakura and Ino turn big angry faces towards Lee and speak in unison]

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY WE'RE NOT LADIES?!"

[Lee shrinks back and waves his hands defensively in front of himself]

"No, no! That's not it at all!"

[Ino grabs Tenten by the arm]

"Ow Ino! Be careful!"

"Tenten! Tell Sakura I'm not... whatever those words she called me are!"

[Sakura pulls over Hinata by her coat sleeve]

"Hinata, you agree with me that no matter what Ino wears she'll always be ugly and dumb, right?"

[Hinata does her nervous hand gesture]

"Can't we all just get along?"

[Ino and Sakura start a giant cat fight on top of a still unconscious Naruto, snowballing Tenten and Hinata into the fray]

[Choji, Kiba, and Lee try to free Hinata and Tenten while Neji and Shino work to pry apart Sakura and Ino]

"What a drag!"

[Shikamaru mutters before going to help Neji and Shino]

[Iruka speaks to Masami]

"It got awful noisy in here quite suddenly, would you like to get out of here?"

"Yes, please... What do you have in mind?"

"This time of year you can watch a lot of meteors if we get away from all the bright lights"

"So then where are we going?"

"I know of a great clearing out in the third training ground that's a perfect spot for night sky gazing"

"Perfect. Lead the way"

:::::

[Kakashi is still at the stone monument thinking about his past. He looks up and sees a shooting star]

_(thinking to himself) "I wish my fallen comrades could watch these shooting stars tonight... Wait. Stars? It's dark out already? Crud! How long have I been here? How long ago was I supposed to pick up Masami?!"_

[Kakashi takes off for Tsunade's abode]

[Barely moments later Iruka and Masami traipse by the monument on their way to the third training ground]

:::::

[Kakashi arrives but no one is home]

_(thinking to himself) "Great! Now Masami thinks I'm a total flake! How am I going to recover from this?"_

[He heads back to his apartment. There he gets ready for bed and pulls out an Icha Icha novel]

_(Talking to the book) "At least I can never disappoint you..."_

:::::

[Iruka and Masami reach the clearing. Realizing he didn't bring anything to sit on, he slips off his flak jacket and lays it on the ground for her. She accepts, and he helps her down. He sits next to her and she leans her head on his shoulder. Iruka notices his pulse racing because she's sitting so close to him he can feel her body heat and the smell of her jasmine perfume fills his nose. He leans his head against hers as they sit and watch the sky. They chat intermittently but mostly they're just taking in the atmosphere. By the time they're ready to leave it's late enough that the night has grown cold and the dew has begun to settle. Together they walk back to Tsunade's home. Masami shivers, so Iruka drapes his flak jacket on her. When they reach the door she slips it off and hands it back to him]

"Good night Masami" he says tenderly

"Night Iruka" she replies softly

[Theres a slight pause as she gives him one last smile before entering and closing the door behind herself]

_(thinking to himself) "Ugh! I'm such a loser! I should've kissed her! I totally blew it here at the door! Maybe, just maybe I"ll get another chance..."_

[He slips his flak jacket back on and enjoys the aroma of jasmine left on it now. He walks home smiling]

:::::


	7. Chapter 7

[The room Masami is staying in is on the second floor of the building. Due to the position of the room within the building itself, Masami is confident in leaving the window open. The seclusion the open window faced and the lateness of the evening further assured her]

[Guy has been following her the entire time since Ichiraku. He felt better about the time she spent with Iruka. Even though Guy wished that it had been his shoulder Masami rested her head upon, he approved of the fact that Iruka had been a complete gentleman and never once remotely indicated that he was going to touch her inappropriately. Iruka didn't even kiss her as he walked her to the door]

[Ebisu was "patrolling" again, but this time it was outside the hokage's residence. A single light was on in the whole building, and when he peered into the window the light was pouring out of he caught Masami unbuttoning her shirt. Just as she was about to remove it, he got hit in the back of the head so hard he could only see stars]

"EBISU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE ABOUT LADY MASAMI?!"

[Guy thoroughly beats Ebisu into a pulp then shoves him in a trash can and deposits Ebisu, trash can and all, at the ER]

[By the time Guy returns, the light is off and Masami is in bed. He quickly scales the building, then perches himself on the window sill and watches her sleep]

_(thinking to himself) "She looks like an angel there on that pillow. So peaceful and heavenly. Masami, I vow to you that soon you will get to spend the rest of your life sleeping on my pillows. You'll never have to worry about other men being perverted towards you because I'll protect you. Upholding your honor will become my duty. I won't share you with anyone. I swear this to you until my dying day. You will be mine..." (he envisions their children; assorted boys and girls with bushy eyebrows, purple eyes, and shiny bowl cuts with purple streaks_)

[Just before dawn, Guy retreats back to his apartment]

[Eventually Masami wakes up. She gets dressed and prepares herself for the day before walking downstairs to join Tsunade for breakfast]

"Late night last night, eh Masami?"

"I suppose you could say that..."

[Tsunade raises an eyebrow]

"A late night with Kakashi, eh?"

"No, nothing like what you're implying, and not with Kakashi either. I was with Iruka"

"Iruka? What happened after Kakashi took you on a tour yesterday afternoon?"

"The tour was fine. Kakashi was more than fine... but even though he said he would take me to dinner he never showed. After Kakashi was already more than half an hour late, Iruka just happened to show up. He offered to take me out for some ramen and I accepted. We didn't do anything more than talk, really. Certainly nothing romantic."

_(Tsunade thinking) "Darn that flaky Kakashi!"_

"Wait, nothing romantic? With Iruka? What about with Kakashi?"

"Nothing there either! I'm not sure why you're so curious about my interactions with them. Next you'll be asking if I had anything to do with Guy!"

"Did you?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! That's disgusting! Beastiality is not my thing! Are you some kind of pervert Tsunade?"

"No! I'm just being inquisitive, that's all"

"Either investigative or nosy would be more suitable word choices there..."

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude. It's just those men are my family. I just want to make sure they're alright"

"And would I do something that make them not alright?"

"No, that's not it! I'm just going to drop the subject now, I'm sorry I brought it up. Anyways, are you ready for your presentation on suspended animation today?"

"I think so. I've never actually tried to explain it before. I hope I can translate what I do clearly and not confuse anyone."

"You'll be excellent, I'm sure!"

[Sakura enters the room, Tsunade acknowledges her]

"Ah, good! Thank you for arriving so promptly Sakura. Would you like something to eat before you guide Lady Masami to the hospital?"

"No thank you milady. I ate with my family before I came over this morning. Lady Masami, whenever you are ready I'm at your service"

"Thank you Sakura. Yes, I think I'm done with my plate now. Let me fetch my bag and then we'll be off."

[Masami quickly returns]

"Tsunade, are you coming?"

"I just have a little bit of work to do here first then I will catch up with you. Please go on ahead! I'll be there soon!"

[Sakura and Masami take their exit. Shizune enters the room. She waits until the ladies are down the road before speaking]

"You were being very impertinent asking Lady Masami all those questions this morning, what is going on?"

"Masami is a very powerful kunoichi and I believe she would be a great asset to the village. Having been a wanderer so long, I know she's highly unlikely to stay in one place for very long but I'm hoping if she falls in love..."

"...that she'll want to stay then" Shizune finishes Tsunades thought

"Exactly."

"So what happens if she gets her heartbroken? Or if Iruka or Kakashi are hurt?"

"I'll have to burn that bridge when I get there I suppose, but since I'm not there yet I can't officially comment right now on what I would do in that situation"

"Are you trying to set her up with Kakashi?"

"Yes and no. My original intention was just to watch the cards play out, but when Ebisu and Guy tried to fuddle everything up I had to intervene quickly. Both Iruka and Kakashi are handsome and powerful ninja, but I thought she would be attracted to Kakashi more because he's such a renown ninja and he's so cool."

"Clearly she find's Iruka's kind heart an attractive quality as well. I would say as much so as she's attracted to Kakashi's unobtrusive persona."

"Yes, I would agree"

"So who do you think Masami is attracted to more? Iruka? or Kakashi?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I'm certain of is that Masami isn't sure either. We'll just have to watch how everything lands."

:::::

[Tsunade and Shizune arrive at the hospital just as Sakura finished her tour with Masami. They head towards the courtyard where a group of various ninja have already gathered. Kakashi stands alone in the background, leaning against a tree. Guy also stands in the background, opposite of Kakashi. He's satisfied seeing Iruka is not present. A volunteer emergency room patient is escorted in, she's a young child with a broken arm. The child wimpers through the pain while clutching her arm close to her body, but can't help being curious about the pretty ninja she's never seen before]

[Tsunade addresses the crowd]

"Thank you everyone for attending today. I would like to introduce Lady Masami, she has mastered the art of suspended animation and has graciously offered to share her technique with us. Please welcome her by giving your full attention"

[The crowd begins to applaud, Masami smiles but cuts it short]

"Thank you Lady Tsunade for inviting me, and thank you all for your time this morning. Let's get started, we've kept our young guest waiting long enough"

[Kneeling to the ground and smiling at the girl]

"Hello Darling, I'm sorry that you hurt your arm! May I please help you feel better?"

[The girl sniffs and nods, then does her best to extend her arm to Masami]

"First I'm going to put you to sleep, then I'll wake you back up but your arm won't hurt, okay?"

[The girl nods again]

[Masami directs the girl up on a table so everyone can clearly see her. As the girl is sitting, Masami claps her hands then performs two seals and places her hand over the girl's chest, shrouding the girl's entire body in lilac colored chakra. The girl immediately slumps over, but Masami catches her and gently lays her back on the table]

"Suspended animation is a useful tool because it can be applied using only normal chakra. Shinobi who are strong with water chakra are generally more adept at this technique but anyone with good chakra control can perform this. This is method is initiated by modified jin and ox seals which I will show you shortly"

[as she speaks, another more intense plum colored chakra develops underneath the lilac cloak, focusing over the break in the girl's arm]

"What you're witnessing is the application of common medical ninjutsu to treat the patient underneath the already initiated abeyance. Consider this, more than two-thirds of the body is nothing but water, yes? The reason why those who have more water chakra are more efficient with this technique is because suspension affects the water in one's body, making it stagnant so all processes in the body cease. This respite prevents further damage, but also stops any natural healing in the body. If you are not a medical nin or if your patient is violently damaged beyond the point of standard chakra based healing, suspending them will preserve the body until appropriate medical attention can be reached. Depending on the severity of the wound some medical care can be administered under the quiescence while damage of greater extent requires total release of this jutsu before treatment. For you medical nin, minor healing can be performed by lifting the suspension cloud from only the site of the injury, then applying your healing jutsu there. Bear in mind though that performing two jutsus simulatneously creates a great stress and faster drain on your chakra supply."

[Masami ends the chakra flow and the girl sits up healed. The girl smiles, gives Masami a hug, then runs happily back to her parents]

[The audience applauds]

"After initiating with these seals-"

[Masami demonstrates slowly and deliberately the modified Jin and Ox seals]

"-as you direct your flow of chakra to cover the body, focus on using the chakra to smother the body's mechanisms and create a stillness of all functions. Please pair off and practice among each other"

[Guy begins to walk toward Masami, but he sees Kakashi already standing next to her. Masami notices a slight change in the air and looks to see Kakashi within inches of her]

_(Guy thinking) "Go away Kakashi! She's already told you, she's not interested! My masculinity is more than sufficient for her! Our love will be written in the night sky, recorded in the stars a story of youthfulness and passion! Years from now people will speak of the epic love of Guy and Masami!"_

[Masami gives Kakashi a repugnant smile]

"Good morning Kakashi, so kind of you to show up" Masami speaks in a vaguely distasteful hue

"Morning Masami. I'm terribly sorry about last night"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. After we spoke, I couldn't help thinking about those who have departed from me. I went to visit them and lost track of time, I sincerely apologize for that"

[Masami softens, and becomes slightly sympathetic]

"I forgive you Kakashi"

[She angles her head and smiles]

"Thank you. That makes me glad... Would you mind being my partner for this exercise?"

"Oh I don't suppose I would" Masami answers with a sigh and a half smile

[Guy pairs up with an unlucky genin. As he watches Masami fall under Kakashi's jutsu, he witnesses her fall into his arms. Seeing her limp body cradled into his chest, Guy loses control of his chakra for a moment accidentally flaring an outburst that sets the genin on fire. The genin runs off howling and Guy retreats. Kakashi only suspends Masami for a moment before relasing her. She slowly opens her plum colored eyes and looks at him]

_(Kakashi thinking) "They're so beautiful. Like looking into a sparkling ocean that I wouldn't mind losing myself in forever.."_

"Hello? Kakashi? You can help me back to my feet now"

[Kakashi blushes, realizing that she's asked him more than once already. He returns her to standing. She smiles]

"You did well Kakashi"

[Then she walks around critiquing and improving the others. After an hour, Tsunade thanks everyone again for coming and dismisses them. Masami gathers her bag and prepares to exit, but Kakashi catches her]

"Would you like to join me for some tea, Lady Masami?"

"No thank you Kakashi, but I appreciate the gesture"

[Kakashi is slightly disappointed, but remains cool]

"Ah... If you don't mind my asking, where are you headed to next?"

"I promised the students yesterday that I would visit them today, remember?"

"Oh yes, I suppose I do recall that now..."

"Well, enjoy your tea!I'll see you again soon"

[Masami walks away in a chipper mood. Kakashi can't believe she could leave as casually as she did]

_(Kakashi thinking) "What was that? Yesterday she says she likes me and today I can barely get a moment with her? I bet she thinks she's just playing it cool. She doesn't realize she's already met the master at it... We'll see who lasts longer"_

:::::


	8. Chapter 8

[Masami arrives at the academy while all the students are out of Iruka's class on a restroom break]

[She silently enters his classroom while he's got his head in his gradebook. Even though he hasn't seen or heard her yet, he knows she's there because he can smell her jasmine perfume. He lifts his head to look at her, and he can't help smiling. She reciprocates, walks across the room, sits on his desk and crosses her legs in a suggestive manner]

"I'm so happy you've come Masami!"

"Iruka, I'll always come for you"

[Masami winks and laughs flirtatiously]

[Catching the innuendo, Iruka has a nosebleed and falls out of his chair]

[Masami giggles then walks around his desk to help him back up. Standing again, Iruka notices she's just slightly too close to him. The tips of her fingers are resting on his chest. He looks in her eyes as she tips her head and smiles at him. He's ready to grab a hold of her and finally kiss her, but then they hear the sound of many feet and the chatter of children approaching from down the hall. She breaks away from him and stands at a more conservative distance as the children enter and fill the room]

_(thinking to himself) "I almost had her! Gosh, is it getting hotter in here?" _

[he glances down to notice he's fully aroused then quickly maneuvers himself behind his desk hoping no one has noticed]

_(still contemplating) __"Perhaps Masami wouldn't mind doing the demonstrations for the class today"_

[Looking over at her, he notices that while he's seated and she's standing next to his desk that he's got a direct line of sight of her derriere]

_(thinking sarcastically now) "Oh great, that really helps..."_

[The rest of that morning was spent discussing chakra flow and control. Masami exhibited chakra control through the feet by walking on the walls]

_(Iruka thinking) "I can think of more creative ways to use chakra to pin someone to the wall... Good Lord! What am I saying? She's really bringing out the pervert in me!"_

[At the end of the lesson, Iruka dismisses the class early so he can take Masami to lunch. Before he can ask, Daikoku interrupts by poking his head in the room]

"Hey Iruka!"

[Daikoku sees Masami and gets pulsing hearts over his eyes, but quickly coughs and shakes it off, then he continues]

"Good, I see you've already let out your class. Are you ready to go to the hokage's office and submit our week in reviews for the students?"

_(Iruka thinks) "CRAP! I forgot all about that!"_

"Sure, just give me a minute"

"Alright, I'll meet you there" [Daikoku ducks back out of the room]

"Masami, thank you for joining us today, the students really enjoyed your company"

"I noticed you did too" [she winks at him]

[Iruka blushes realizing she must have noticed his pants earlier. He gulps]

"Heh, of course. Your company is always a pleasure... Would you like to get together this evening?"

"I'd love that"

"Great! So it's a, um [pause] _date_ then?"

[Masami gives a short laugh, then smiles]

[Iruka gets nervous]

"Yes Iruka, a date"

[he's relieved]

"Great! I'll stop by the same time as I did yesterday, is that fine?"

"Perfect"

[They leave the classroom together and he watches her exit the building before heading to Tsunade's office]

:::::

[Headed towards the hokage's home, sweat collects on Masami's brow. She pulls a handkerchief out of her bag and dabs herself]

_(thinking to herself) "Good gracious it's hot out now! Visiting the river sounds like a good idea.."_

[something glinting in the distance catches her eye. Masami notices not only does it appear to be getting closer, but it appears to be a shiny bowl cut trailing dust behind it. Guy is running at full speed towards her and while she considers running into Tsunade's residence, she recalls the slight ping of guilt she felt yesterday, so she waits]

[she smiles uneasily before she speaks]

"Hi Guy..."

"My sweet lady! Ever since last night when you said we would meet today I've been counting the seconds!"

"Oh, that's... _great_" she says with a touch of disdain

"I've brought you a gift!"

[From behind his back, Guy pulls out a heavily flowered branch of blooming jasmines]

[Masami softens]

_(thinking to herself) "Aw! How nice! Too bad he's so AWKWARD!"_

"Guy, this is exceptionally kind of you! You didn't have to give me anything"

"I most certainly did! You are the lady of my dreams!"

"That's very swee-"

"For you I've crossed deserts, climbed mountains, and searched jungles fueled only by my manly vigor all to find a prize worthy of you! You stoke the fires of youthful passion deep in my soul and imbue my heart with desires that only you can satisfy!"

_(Masami thinking) "And there you go making it weird and uncomfortable again..."_

"Ah, well, that was... well, it was."

"Milady, indulge me please. What are your plans for this afternoon?"

[Masami answers with chagrin]

"I'm planning on visiting the river to cool off"

"That is an excellent notion! I shall escort you!"

"Great" she says, returning back to her initial disapproval

[She leaves him to wait outside while she goes in to change and retrieve her things. Stepping back outside she is now dressed in a large wide brim sunhat, a white dress with red polka dots, red sandals and she carries her leather bag]

[Guy initially bursts with pulsing hearts over his eyes, but then they change to burning flames of passion]

[Masami is more than slightly terrified by this, but she chuckles nervously then speaks]

"So, shall we go?"

"Yes we shall! May I take your bag?"

[Guy reaches for it but she reflexively pulls away]

"No thank you"

[She continues the rest of the trip in disparaging silence while Guy fills the void regaling her with tales of his epic and gallant bravery and of his competitive wins over Kakashi. By the time they reach the river shore she's wishing she were deaf. Masami picks out a spot in the sand and pulls a scroll from her bag. From the scroll she releases a large umbrella, beach towel, sunblock, sunglasses, and a book. Suddenly Kakashi appears out of thin air]

"Hello Masami"

"Hi Kakashi"

[Recognizing his eternal rival, Guy plucks up the umbrella and drives it into the sand. Then he speaks]

"So Kakashi, what brings you here today?"

[Before Kakashi can respond, Masami pulls her sundress up over head revealing a vintage style strapless red swimsuit. The cut of it enhances her body's natural features and displays far more of her clevage than her usual far more modest clothing. Both Kakashi and Guy capsize in a fit of nosebleeds while Masami puts on her sunglasses and sunhat before she notices them on the ground]

"Are you two alright?" she asks incredulously

[Kakashi springs up first, bringing one arm up to scratch the back of his head]

"I'm fine...fantastic actually"

[Not one to be outdone by Kakashi, Guy also hops up but simultaneously peels off his signature green jumpsuit to reveal a similarly green speedo underneath. Most of his body is covered in coarse black hair. Although being incredibly over-muscled, his physique couldn't transcend the horror of his body hair or his stark pink nipples protruding off his chest]

[Kakashi's and Masami's jaws hit the ground, their faces full of dread and aversion, while Guy interprets it as shock and awe]

"Come Kakashi! Let us having a diving competition off that cliff!" Guy says, pointing to a rocky crag positioned precariously at least fifty meters above the water

[Kakashi gulps, but before he can refuse Guy yanks him down the beach. Guy pulls him so hard that Kakashi is extracted out of his shirt, flak jacket, and sandals while left only with his forehead protector, mask, and long shorts. Masami sees Kakashi without his shirt on]

_(she thinks to herself) "Lord have mercy! I'm in trouble!"_

[As the guys wind their way up the escarpment, she saunters down the beach and escapes into the refreshing coolness of the water. Masami stays only for a few moments before returning to her towel and umbrella on the sand. She pulls out her book but before she can crack it open she hears Guy bellowing her name from the top of the precipice]

"Masami! MASAMI! Look! Over here! Watch us and rate who's better!"

[With an overly enthusiastic kick, Guy knocks off Kakashi. Kakashi wails only for a moment as he's flailing his arms and legs through the air, but quickly straightens out and manages to dive in feet first with barely a disturbance of the water's surface. Masami smiles and applauds as he resurfaces and swims to shore. Panting, he crawls across the sand and plops down next to her under the umbrella. Not wanting to be bested Guy leaps off the cliff, braying like a howler monkey on the way down. Guy's lack of consideration for his posture results in him smacking the water with a belly flop The resulting slapping sound of his body impacting the surface echoes so loud it scares birds out of trees. He floats there, face down and motionless]

"Eeeeh, do you think we should go help him?" Masami inquires

"Nah, he'll be fine. Guy does stuff like that all the time he just needs a few minutes to recover, that's all" Kakashi says, waving off the consideration

[Despite her book being mostly covered, Kakashi catches a glimpse of the spine and notices the title reads "Icha Icha..."]

[disbelievingly Kakashi asks]

"YOU ARE A FAN OF ICHA ICHA?!"

"So what if I am?"

[Masami tucks the book away completely]

"No! Don't be alarmed! I am too! I just never thought you were such a per-"

"Kakashi, if you say I'm a pervert I will rip your head off and shove it up your butt hole so far you'll need new eye holes in your neck"

[The venom in her voice causes Kakashi to retreat and wave his hands in front of his face defensively. He chuckles timidly then smiles and chooses his next words carefully]

"I never thought you were such a perFECT woman!"

[Masami tilts her head and smiles at him]

"Really?"

"Oh, yes really!"

[Guy finally drags himself out of the water. The entire front half of his body his red and throbbing]

"So Masami, who had the better performance?"

"I would say Kakashi definitely had the best landing there"

"WHA-?!" Guys is aghast

"Gee thanks for that, now he's going to want to do another stupid contest" Kakashi says through an uneasy grin

"Oh, you're welcome!" Masami replies through a forced smile

"Kakashi! Lets see who can catch the largest giant catfish then who can ride theirs the longest!"

"Okay, sounds like a great idea. Let's race for the water first, I'll count us down. 3-2-1 go!"

[Guy disappears but Kakashi remains next to Masami]

"That was a clever trick to get rid of him, but won't he notice you're not there?"

"Yes, but it'll take him awhile. He'll be so enthusastic about beating me that I'm sure he'll be miles down the river before he realizes anything"

[Masami giggles, then Kakashi takes her hands]

"Come get in the water with me"

[Kakashi smiles at her from under his mask. Masami knows he's doing his best to charm her pants off, but she indulges him anyways]

[They wade only waist deep out into the water as they strike up a conversation about "Icha Icha". After an hour Kakashi feels confident enough to place his hands on her waist and pull her closer to him. She looks at him and she bites the corner of her lower lip as she tucks some stray hair behind her ear. Masami smiles as she places her hands on his shoulders. She leans in to get closer and as she does her breasts press against his body causing him to start sweating despite the coolness of the water. His pulse races as he gently places a hand under her chin and lifts her face to kiss her but just then Guy rides in on a catfish the size of an ocean liner, crushing them both under a wall of water created by the fish's wake. Kakashi recovers, sputtering and coughing up water, he looks around for Masami but sees she's already reached the shore and is wringing water out of her hair]

"Way to go Guy, you beat me" Kakashi says in aggravated sarcasm

"So you admit defeat, eh Kakashi?" Guy turns his focus to the beach "HEY MASAMI! LOOK! LOOK AT ME! KAKASHI SAYS I WON!" Guy flashes the "nice guy pose"

[Without turning around to look back at him, Masami throws her arms up in the air and responds mockingly]

"Good job Guy! You're a huge winner!"

[Guy embarrassed, turns a deep purple and falls off the giant catfish. As the fish gratefully escapes, Guy, still purple, stands back up next to Kakashi]

"Did you hear what she said? How did she know?!"

"Guy she said you're a huge winner. WIN-NER. Not that you have a huge weiner"

[Guy returns to normal color]

"Oh, uh, right. I know that's what she said"

[Up on the sand Masami has already pulled her dress back on and has all her things repacked. Guy calls back out to her again]

"DID YOU SEE MY BIG FISH? WASN'T IT GIGANTIC AND MACHO?"

"Oh yes Guy. Big fish. Very nice" Masami muttered highly annoyed

[Masami heads back for Tsunade's house. Kakashi cuts a glare over to Guy through a slanted eye, sighs, then face palms]

"Guy, often times I think you underestimate your own abhorrence"

[Guy still beaming over the "compliments" Masami gave him either ignores or doesn't recognize Kakashi's negativity]

"Why thank you Kakashi! That's mighty generous of you to say!"

:::::


	9. Chapter 9

[Storming her way back to Tsunade's, Masami passes by Ebisu]

[Ebisu glances around looking for Guy and noticing he's not in sight, sidles next to Masami]

"So, uh-"

[Masami viciously cuts him off]

"No. I'm not interested. Not now. Not ever. I feel like a half drowned cat and I really don't want to know where the hairs I'm still pulling out of my mouth came from."

[Ebisu stops in place, completely let down. Masami doesn't pay him any more mind and continues on]

[That small exchange between Ebisu and Masami gives Guy enough time to race over to the hokage's residence and camouflage himself into the tree outside Masami's window. He watches her enter the room, drop her bag on the bed, then peel off her sundress once again revealing her bathing suit that was hidden underneath]

_(Guy thinking) "Before when i saw her like this, i was able to restrain myself because Kakashi was there and at the time my greater concern was proving to Masami how much more worthy I am of her, far more so than Kakashi. But now alone, in this intimate moment I can't ignore this heat rising from the core of my body. I can't ignore the need to make you mine anymore Masami."_

[She begins to completely undress and Guy averts his gaze]

_(continuing in thought) "I'm here protecting her virtue from that pervert Ebisu or any other prying eyes. I must also protect her from myself until she is my wife...but perhaps I can dowse this desire growing within me if I take one small peek..."_

[by the time he looks back, she's already entered the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind herself]

_"Masami! How good you are at toying with my emotions! How do you not know the depths of my love for you! This longing that I have for you is not something to be ignored! My eyes, my heart, my body, my soul! It's all forfeit to you! I'll guard your every breath, observe your every movement, there will never be a moment of your day when you'll have to wonder where I am because I'll always be there watching you! I burn with the fervor of youth inspired by your grace and presence."_

[he pats his growing "ardor" through his jumpsuit]

_"When you are mine I will ravish you every night! There won't be a single area of your body that I haven't explored"_

[he begins to absentmindedly rub himself]

_"I can almost imagine the softness of your skin against mine, the scent of your hair as you rest your head on my chest, the pattern of your lips on my body..."_

[he starts to grip himself tighter, and with more vigorous motion]

_"...the way your heavenly gifts fill my hands, the ecstasy of your womanly tenderness surrounding me, it's warmth and moisture constricting the epitome of my masculinty!"_

[Guy lets himself release within his jumpsuit, not being able to contain himself any further. In his heightened moment, he can only see stars. He lets go of his position in the tree and free falls. He lands on his back with an earth shaking thud. An ear to ear grin is stretched across his face while the front of his jumpsuit is saturated and plastered to his body]

[Kakashi approaches. He stands over Guy and as he begins to speak, Guy's smile fades away]

"What are you doing on the ground like that? And why is your jumpsuit soaked?"

"I, uh, was just doing an extreme work out, being unable to move any further I collapsed here and what you see emblazoned on my clothes are the fruits of my labors"

"Riiight." [Kakashi sniffs the air] "You smell overbearingly potent, have you not showered since the river?"

"How could I have had time? That was barely minutes ago"

"That was over an hour ago Guy"

_(Guy mildly panics) "Was I really in that tree for so long?!"_

"Well, uh, you know what they say Kakashi, a great work out makes the time fly by!"

"Okay Guy, whatever you say. I'm going to go speak with Lady Tsunade now, I'll see you later"

[Kakashi enters the dwelling and Guy runs home to wash off his shame]

:::::

[Inside, Masami has already finished preparing herself for her date with Iruka. She enters the main living area when Tsunade stops her before she leaves]

"Masami, do you have some time?"

"Just a little bit Tsunade, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could work with one of our top shinobi..."

"And do what?"

"Well, your dojutsu is so unique, I'd like to research it further. I'm curious to know what if anything can break it"

"I'm sure you can already guess that if I have to breach eye contact the power of it is broken, so if I'm ever forced out of eye sight or being attacked otherwise and must divert my attention the dojutsu is released"

"Yes, but if you wouldn't mind, could you please perform it on one of my top men? I wish to know if the victim of paralysis can break the attack without outside interference"

"...Sure. When?"

"Right now! Ah yes, here he is now..."

[Shizune shows Kakashi in the room]

"Lady Tsunade, you wished me to come here and participate in some research?"

"Yes, yes! Come, please sit down! Next to Lady Masami if you don't mind"

[Tsunade smiles at them both, and they both sit uneasily under her directive]

"Kakashi, Masami has graciously volunteered her time to perform her paralysis dojutsu. I would like you to be captured under it and see what you can do to free yourself from the attack"

"Okay Tsunade..." Kakashi apprehensively replies

[Masami smiles at him, then softly speaks]

"Hi"

"Hi" Kakashi flirtatiously reciprocates

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

[Shizune exits the room]

[Masami closes her eyes and exhales. When she opens them her pupils appear to have shattered across her irises. Kakashi is instantly petrified. Trapped inside his body, he begins to strategize how to escape]

[Tsunade observing, walks around the bench they're both seated on. She accidentally "trips" and bumps the bench, resulting in Kakashi landing face first into Masami's chest. Simultaneously Tsunade disappears as Shizune re-enters the room with Iruka. Startled it takes Masami a couple blinks to shake off the dojutsu]

[Clearly stung, Iruka sadly speaks]

"So, now I see how it is."

[He hurriedly leaves the room and Masami hops up to pursue him]

"Iruka wait it's not like that! Please!"

[Tsunade reappears, and Kakashi sits back up confused as to what just happened]

[Masami catches Iruka out in the courtyard and grabs his wrist]

"Iruka! Please listen to me! Whatever you think it is you just saw, that's not it! I'm not even sure what happened!"

[He angrily rips his wrist away from her, the aggression of which causes her to shrink back]

"Oh what is it then? So you're not leading me on then behind closed doors you're giving your best to Kakashi?"

[Small tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes]

"No, I keep telling you that's not it! It was research for Tsunade!" Masami pleads

"Research on the inner workings between men and women!?" Iruka questions impudently

"No!" her voice rising

"Then where was Tsunade?!" he bellows

"I don't know!" she cries out

[Kakashi approaches from behind her, having not heard the beginning of the exchange he tries to determine how much he should be concerned hearing only Iruka ask about Tsunade then Masami's reply]

"YOU!"

[Iruka points at Kakashi and barrels towards him. Getting in Kakashi's face, Iruka continues]

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY AND DO AND HAVE WHOEVER YOU WANT?!"

[Trying to calm Iruka back down, Kakashi puts up his hands]

"Look friend, it's no-"

"DON'T TRY TO 'FRIEND' ME! "

[Iruka pulls a kunai out on Kakashi, Kakashi knocks it out of his hands]

"Iruka! I don't want to fight with you!"

"WELL I SURE AS HELL FEEL LIKE BEATING THE S*** OUT OF YOU!"

[Iruka throws some shuriken at Kakashi, which the latter quickly evades]

[Kakashi begins by only using defensive maneuvers to deflect Iruka's advances, but after Iruka landing a few good hits it starts to piss Kakashi off]

[Masami shouts at them through her tears]

"STOP IT! YOU'RE BOTH BEING RIDICULOUS!"

[Their movements become a flurry of taijutsu, the slew of punches and kicks almost undiscernable due to the rapidity of each hit being thrown. They are both beyond angry at each other and now neither are sure why]

[In a moment of complete indecision Iruka fills the air with exploding tags and Kakashi gathers lightning in his hand]

"I said STOP!"

[Masami utilizes her paralysis dojutsu too late. In a split second that moves in ultra slow motion both men are frozen within Masami's stare. They watch helplessly as neither Iruka can retract his Sealed Bomb Square Release or Kakashi renege his Chidori. The two attacks explode in mid-air and while no one is a direct victim of it they are all hit by the shock wave]

[Being able to move again both Kakashi and Iruka realize they are free of Masami's dojutsu. They both rush to each side of her and while neither is ready to forgive the other, they both settle on their concern for her]

[She sits up on her own, tears streaming down her face. She's singed just as they are, but otherwise not grievously injured]

[They both extend hands to her. The gesture of which implies the victor by whomever's hand Masami selects]

[She slaps away both and brings herself to her feet]

"You make me sick. Both of you."

[Without words, Kakashi retreats back into the growing darkness of the evening and Iruka sprints off]

[As soon as they're both gone, she sinks back down to her knees and cries]

:::::

[Back inside the residence, Shizune and Tsunade are talking]

"This is a dangerous game you're playing at Tsunade"

"Game? What game?"

"One that I don't approve of! Just what are you after anyways?"

"Shizune, do you know where a shinobi gets their greatest power from?"

[Shizune glares silently, so Tsunade continues]

"A shinobi is the most powerful when they have someone to protect. Someone they love and have the greatest desire to return to"

"Get to your point Tsunade"

"With Sasuke gone and the Uchiha clan decimated, Kakashi is the only wielder of the sharingan left in this village. Despite the fact that it is honorable to die for the mission if need be I am concerned that someday Kakashi will be more honored to die than he will be to come home and live. The duress a Jonin faces on high ranking missions eats away at them over time. Without love to replenish them they begin to fade away. What I'm getting at is, as hokage it is my position to seek out what is best for my people, and part of that duty is to bolster the village's ability to defend itself by ensuring we have powerful ninja."

"So you're using Masami and Kakashi on each other? What about Iruka? What happened to what you said before about waiting to see how things play out?"

"If you want to look at that way, then yes I am "using" them. As an academy instructor, Iruka already has enough passion for his village through the love of his students. And I know what I said before, but the more I've thought about it I've realized how valuable Masami and Kakashi are together."

"What you're doing is cruel"

"What I'm doing is best for the village. And now I'm tasking you to foster this relationship I'm commissioning"

"I don't approve"

"You've already said that Shizune. Now go and attend to whatever mess needs to be cleaned up outside"

:::::


	10. Chapter 10

[Shizune enters the courtyard and sees Masami weeping on the ground. Shizune rushes over to comfort Masami]

"What happened out here?"

[Masami responds mournfully]

"I don't know! It all got out of hand so quickly! Iruka misunderstood, then Kakashi showed up at the wrong time, and-and-and-I just don't understand!"

[Shizune notices Masami smells scorched as the former helps the latter to her feet]

"Come on, there's no point in crying out here in the dirt. Lets go inside, clean you up, I'll make some tea, and we'll talk about it"

[Together they walk inside and head for the galley. Masami takes a seat on a stool at the kitchenette. Shizune hands Masami a wet, warm, washcloth then sets some water to boil. Masami wipes her face and neck while Shizune takes a seat]

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not seriously injured"

"I'm not asking about physically"

"I'm not sure. I'm confused. I'm hurt. I'm just not sure what to think"

[Shizune pities Masami and frowns thinking about Tsunade's objective]

"Just keep calm, breath, and tell me what happened. Maybe I can give you some insight? Or at the very least you can get this off your chest"

"It started at the very beginning of my arrival. I met Kakashi and Iruka at the same time. I thought they were both cute in their own ways, Kakashi with his ultra cool attitude and Iruka with his sweet wholesomeness. It kept feeling like one of them would slip by me then the other would fill the gaps. It felt almost like a game the way it went back and forth. Maybe it's my fault for entertaining either of them."

"Did you...you know... get really "close" with either of them?"

"No! I've never even kissed either of them! Admittedly though, I have come close with both of them, but I never made it to that initial milestone. But I feel like I've hurt everyone, Kakashi and I ending up in that awkward position with Iruka walking in on that. Then Iruka accusing me of leading him on. I felt terrible!"

"Are you more attracted to one more than the other?"

"At first I thought I liked Kakashi more because he was oh so cool. After spending time with Iruka and hearing how much pride he has for his village and witnessing his passion for his students I was swayed. Even after I spent the afternoon with Kakashi again and fell a little bit under his charms, I couldn't ignore I was still thinking about Iruka in the back of my mind. I'm slightly thankful Guy washed Kakashi and I out when he did because it prevented something from happening. On my way back here I decided I was going to cool things off with Kakashi so I could see where things were going with Iruka, but now... everything is just a mess. Out in the courtyard, Iruka was angry. He attacked Kakashi. Kakashi fought back and it went out of control. I tried to stop them. I failed. I failed miserably"

[Masami wipes a tear away. The kettle whistles and Shizune gets up to prepare the tea. She sits back down with two cups and hands Masami a tissue]

"Thank you"

"You're welcome..."

[Against Shizune's better judgement she begins to speak in accordance to Tsunade's wishes]

"I think things with Iruka are at a bust now. It sounds like Iruka and Kakashi are so mad at each other now, you might just make things worse if you try to talk to Iruka. Kakashi on the other hand sounds more like a victim. Maybe you could try to smooth things over with him?"

[Masami looks sadly down at her cup]

"yea, maybe..."

[She quickly finishes her tea]

"I'm going into town and try to clear my head"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to join you?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to freshen up then head out. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright"

"Okay"

[Shizune feeling slightly guilty about participating in Tsunade's plot watches Masami leave the kitchen]

[Masami goes to her room and removes her seared clothing. She shakes out her hair hoping it doesn't smell too burned. Pulling on a fresh dress and refixing her hair and makeup, she dowses herself in jasmine perfume to disguise any lingering smell. She wanders into town and finds Shushuya, she walks up to the bar and takes a seat]

:::::

[Iruka is by himself, hidden in shadows he sits at booth hidden from the entrance of a restaurant. He sits, trying to drink away his anger]

_(iruka thinking) "How could she? I thought she understood me! I told her one of my heart's greatest desires and she didn't care!... but she did say I didn't understand... What didn't I understand? It was pretty clear how Kakashi had dived head first into her cleavage... But she was so sincere when she chased after me. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have bothered to follow me out of the compound, right? If she didn't care she wouldn't have reached out to grab me and prevent me from leaving... Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should talk to her. I do feel like a bit of an ass now for being so aggressive towards her. And for what I did to Kakashi. If this really is all just a misunderstanding then this mess is all my fault... Oh God, what do I do now?"_

[The strong smell of jasmine fills the air]

_(still thinking) "No way, it can't be..."_

[Masami enters the building. She walks right by without noticing Iruka and takes a seat at the bar. Still considering whether or not right now is a good time to try to reconcile with her, he watches her immediately order a shot. Then a few minutes later another. The more he drinks, the lower his inhibitions get and he makes up his mind to talk to her. When the waitress stops by to check on him, he buys a drink for Masami & requests the waitress to invite Masami back to the booth]

[At the bar, Masami is already a bit misty eyed. The bartender hands her a drink she didn't order. Upon asking what it is for, the waitress points towards Iruka's dark and concealed booth and says the gentleman seated there bought the drink for Masami and invites her to come by]

"Sure why not, I've got nothing else going for me right now"

[Masami slides into the booth and as her eyes adjust to the dim light, she realizes she's seated across from Iruka. He watches her eyes get big as the understanding sinks and he places his hand over her wrist as she moves to get back up]

"Please wait. I'm sorry Masami. I was wrong. I should've let you speak before I flew off the handle like that"

[She stops and looks at him. Despite the affects of the alcohol beginning, she can tell he's sincere]

"Iruka I like you. I want to be with you and see how far things go between us. But I really didn't think you were the kind of person to react like how you did tonight"

"It was wrong of me. I'm not sure if I've ever felt about any woman the way I feel about you. It scares me a little bit to know how far I've fallen for you and how fast."

[The waitress stops by again, deposits two shots, a new drink for Iruka, clears the empty glasses, then as she's about to leave, Masami orders another drink despite being only halfway through her current one]

[Masami tips back the shot in front of her, then reaches across the table and takes Iruka's shot too. He's slightly surprised by this, but lets her be]

"You really hurt me tonight Iruka"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used that attack-"

"No, I mean, I want you. You hurt me. I'm not sure if this is worth pursuing anymore"

[She kicks back the rest of the drink in her glass before the waitress returns with another]

"Please forgive me. Let me try again. I'll do things better this time"

[Iruka's words start to slur. He's been drinking longer than she has and it's beginning to take it's toll]

"Sure, whatever"

[Masami's smaller frame but faster rate of drinking matches her closely with Iruka]

"It's too noisy here, can we go to my apartment and talk?"

"Take me there"

[Iruka throws money down on the table and together they shuffle towards his apartment. When they get there, he fumbles with the keys but gets them inside. He allows Masami in first, next he steps in then closes and locks the door. He turns around and fumbles for the light switch but before he can reach it, she leaps on him]

[He's excited that he's kissing her and ignores the taste of alcohol because he can't tell if it's coming from himself or her. Masami jumps up and latches her thighs around his waist and he responds by wrapping his arms around her back. Iruka's lack of balance results in them falling back to the ground, landing in a seated position. He groans in her mouth due to the impact of the fall but he quickly forgets as he pays more attention to her hands on his body]

[Still kissing him, she starts with her hands on the sides of his face, a thumb on each end of his scar. Then she moves her fingers up into his hair and slides out his ponytail. After running her fingers across his scalp, she breaks their kiss by getting up on her knees while he's still between her thighs. He slides his hands up the back of her thighs, under her dress then presses his face into her breasts and breathes deep taking her in. Then he gently nips her indicating for her to sit back down. As she does his hands slide over her firm round buttocks, then he moves his hands to the front of her body, still under her clothes. Finding the part in the dress where it fastens in the front, he rips it open releasing all the button snaps at once. She forcefully pushes his flak jacket off his shoulders, then pulls his shirt up. Her cool nimble fingers give him goosebumps as they roam across his chest. She presses her body against his, and while her arms are still through the sleeves, he pushes he dress down to her elbows and slides her bra straps off so he can kiss her shoulders. Impatiently he forces his hands up under her bra so he can grab a hold of the fleshy mounds that have been teasing him. Both of his hands are overwhelmed by the size and heft, they feel firm yet soft and inviting. He feels her sensitive nodules harden at his touch, so he gently pinches them resulting in her moaning and pressing herself down into him. He's fully erect and through the barriers of his pants and her panties he feels her heat and wetness soaking through and inviting him in with every eager grind. He can barely stand it, but his conscience whispers at him from the back of his mind and he can't ignore it. He removes his hands and puts them at her waist, pushing her back to a sitting position on the floor. He looks at her and asks]

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes..."

[She responds in a guttural tone and moves to press her body against him again, but he stops her. He holds her face in his hands and stares deep into her eyes]

"No Masami, look at me. Breath. Think. We've both been drinking, are you absolutely positive this is what you want?"

[Her eyes become lucid and her breathing slows. She leans back and pulls her dress back over her shoulders]

"No, Iruka, you're right"

[She pulls her legs back from around his body and begins to re-button her dress]

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I want you. But not now, not like this"

[He can see she's starting to burn with humiliation and he starts to regret his hesitation. Masami speaks]

"This is embarrassing. I need to go"

[She hurries to move out the door but Iruka tries to catch her]

"No wait, you don't have to leave"

"No, I do. I really do. I've made this all worse. I understand if you never want to see me again"

[She opens the door and before he can argue she uses her speed jutsu to escape down the hall, then pauses only to turn and escape out the main door and back out into the night]

_(thinking to himself) "Good job Iruka, way to screw everything up. Now what am I going to do?"_

:::::


	11. Chapter 11

[Masami stumbles, drunk still, back to Tsunade's home. She's completely ashamed of herself and regrets making the poor decision of drinking so much. Tripping over some unseen obstacle she begins to fall forward. An unseen ninja swiftly moves in and catches her]

"Thank you"

[Masami murmurs before she realizes she's in Guy's arms]

"Never fear milady! Your knight in shining armor is here!"

[a little over excited, he squeezes her just slightly too hard. She burps in his face]

"Oh, sorry about that Guy"

"Nothing to apologize about my dear! Your bodily functions are effervescent and lovely!"

_(Masami thinking) "I might be drunk, but you're still weird and lame!"_

"Uh, thank you Guy, now if you'll please excuse me I'll be on my way"

"My sweet Masami! A fine lady such as yourself should not walk home unaccompanied this late in the evening"

"No really, it's fine"

[She takes a few more steps forward, but falters again. Guy reaches out to catch her once more, but his poor judgement in hand placement results in him laying hold of her bosoms. Her aggravation immediately sobers her and she slaps him so hard the echo of it rings over the whole town. Guy lays face down in the dirt with his legs up in the air twitching. Masami takes off, and as soon as she's quite far ahead of him, he stands. Half of his face has a giant red throbbing hand print on it. Maintaining the distance he follows her like a sad puppy, claiming he's there to make sure she arrives safely]

[Masami enters the residence and heads straight for her room. She collapses onto her bed still fully dressed and lets the alcohol lull her into a deep sleep]

[Guy feeling even braver than before, doesn't pause to watch her at the window sill this time. He enters the room and sits on the bed, with his back against the wall. He pulls the dead weight of her body into his arms. As she sleeps, he spends several hours just petting her hair and thinking to himself]

_"We could be like this forever, just you and me Masami. Your hair is so soft. So pretty. You are my most cherished prize. I will hold you like this forever because you are mine. You are mine..."_

[He notices the night beginning to fade so he lays her down on the pillows. He pockets the loose strands he's acquired while stroking her hair, admiring the black and purple tresses before he wraps them neatly and tucks them away. He bends down and presses his face into her neck and takes a deep breath. She begins to stir as more light creeps into the room, so he quickly evacuates out the window]

[Guy gives her one last glance before completely disappearing from the window and thinks]

_"I'll see you soon my beloved"_

:::::

[Shizune enters Masami's room just a few moments later]

"Lady Masami, I'm so sorry to wake you but it's urgent. Please come quickly"

"Ugh, what? Is it morning? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I can't speak on it but please dress for combat and hurry with me to Tsunade's office"

[Hearing the word "combat" Masami's eyes pop open. She grabs a scroll out of her bag and jumps into the bathroom. She comes back out dressed in a full body mesh armor under a strapless body suit. At her hips are pouches she starts stuffing scrolls into. She joins Shizune and leaves the residence, heading towards the hokage's office. They enter and many of the village's jonin are already assembled]

"Thank you for your haste. A powerful giant demon centipede has descended into the Land of Fire from the north, coming out of the Mountain's Graveyard. I have already sent a six man ANBU squad ahead to scout it's progress and they have begun battling it because they have determined our village lies in it's path. I have called you all here to begin assembling our forces at the home front. My need for those of you who have genin teams is to prepare them to defend our village. Those of you who do not have any genin are to follow up with Shizune as she will assign you with chunin for you brief with the same task. After you have completed this then you are to assemble into three man teams as follows; team one is Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi. Team two, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Shibi Aburame. Team three Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Lady Masami. As soon as you complete your initial task you are to regroup into the teams I have assigned and leave immediately. The rest of the ANBU will support our regular forces here. You are all dismissed except for Masami."

[The room empties except for the two women]

"Masami, I'm terribly sorry to recruit you without having an opportunity to ask you first. Sadly this threat has called for me to assemble all ninja in the village"

"No, it's alright Tsunade. I am still in debt to you after all these years. It's my honor to help you defend your village"

"Thank you very much. Seeing as how you don't know many chunin in the village you don't need to follow through with Shizune, but please send her back in here when you leave."

"Certainly"

[Masami exits the office and sees only Inoichi left speaking with Shizune. He quickly departs and Shizune approaches Masami]

"Your team said they will meet with you at the entrance of the academy so can depart together from there"

"Thank you Shizune. And Lady Tsunade said she'd like to speak with you again"

"Of course she did. Thank you Masami"

[Masami leaves and Shizune enters the office]

"Lady Tsunade, what did you think you were doing assembling that last team?!"

"They needed a jonin level medical ninja"

"I'm a jonin level medical ninja"

"Yes, but you are also my right hand and I need you here"

"Cut the crap Tsunade and tell me what your tactic is"

"The ferocity of battle can forge deep and powerful bonds. I know how aggravating Guy is for Masami, so I'm hoping he pushes her further into Kakashi's arms."

"That's terrible! I could've gone with them you know. And Masami could've stayed back here with the regular forces"

"And do what? Get closer to Iruka? I don't think so"

"This is absolute madness Tsunade"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm afraid for my village. That's why I've sent the absolute best out there to face this beast. The only reports I've received are that it is poisonous and of a monstrous size. I needed to send my best tactical thinkers out there so they will be able to analyze and assess the beast then strategize a mode of attack. And despite the fact Masami is not yet one of our own, she is one of the best"

:::::

[Iruka wakes up that morning and just lays in his bed staring at the rising sun. Deciding what to do, he gets up, gets dressed and heads towards Yamanaka Flowers. He requests a bouquet of yellow daffodils, white tulips, and purple hyacinths; all of which represent asking for forgiveness and starting new beginnings. He heads for the hokage's residence. When he arrives he doesn't even get the chance to knock on the door because Shizune stops him]

"Iruka, the hokage has commanded that every able bodied shinobi gear up to defend the village against attack. She's already sent out some ANBU and jonin forces, but we are to be prepared for the possibility of attack"

"What are we potentially fighting against?"

"A poisonous giant demon centipede... hey, those flowers are lovely"

[Iruka blushes]

"Uh, yes thank you... They're for Masami. Is she awake yet?"

"I'm sorry Iruka, but she's been sent out with the Jonin forces. I can go put them in water and leave them in her room for when she returns"

"Oh... okay, thanks"

[Iruka hands Shizune the flowers, then sadly turns around and walks away. Shizune feeling bad for Iruka and Masami, does as she promised and hopes Tsunade doesn't find them. Unbeknownst to either of them, Tsunade watched them both from the window of her office. Knowing full well the only person Iruka would bring flowers for, she makes a point to find them later and dispose of them]

:::::

[Guy and Kakashi quickly return to Masami]

"Lets move out triple time" Guy says to Kakashi and Masami

"What is the nearest landmark on our path?" Masami asks

"We head north over the hokage monument" Kakashi answers

"If I beat you to the top, will you buy dinner when we return?" Masami asks

[Guy excited about dinner with Masami, takes off running. Kakashi already knowing Masami's game, races to complete the hand seals and use supreme speed to arrive at the top of the monument]

[At the peak, Kakashi asks Masami]

"I'm guessing you did that to get a moment alone with me?"

"Yes, how long do you think we have until Guy shows up?"

"Maybe 20 minutes"

"I better talk fast then. About last night-"

"I'm sorry. Iruka was being irrational and I should've done better to keep my cool. It's my fault it ended like that"

"No Kakashi, it's my fault. I'm the one who needs to apologize here. Before last night I didn't know whether or not Iruka and I had any potential. There were flirtations that enabled him to feel lead on and it was my fault. I spoke with him afterwards and now anything that might have been is gone. I know you and I were flirting as well and I just wanted to clear the air before anything like last night could happen again."

"You were flirting with Iruka?"

"Yes"

"Did you...?"

"No."

"Would you do me?"

[Masami's eyes burst open, she tilts her head and looks at Kakashi]

"You're being serious?"

"Yes"

"I don't know Kakashi. I'm still feeling burned after last night, both literally and figuratively"

"Oh...will you consider it?"

"If we come back from this mission alive, I will"

[Kakashi has a cautiously hopeful smile. Guy is finally within view, trailing dust behind himself. After a couple more minutes he arrives where they're standing. Panting with his hands on his knees, he speaks breathlessly]

"How... did you... get here... so fast... ?"

"Masami shared her supreme speed jutsu with me. Once you get over the nausea it's actually quite useful"

"Can you... show me... ?"

"Kakashi at least had the benefit of his sharingan. I can show you but if you don't perform it precisely you'll remain here, then you'll have to catch up with us"

"O... kay..."

[Masami shows him the hand seals and explains the importance of direct line of sight. The three of them pick on the next visible landmark and take off. First Masami was gone, then Kakashi, and when Guy performed the seals he closed his eyes before taking a step. When he opened them he was still on the hokage monument]

"Curses! I shall not force my comrades to wait on me!"

[Guy takes off in a furious dust tornado headed towards the landmark they agreed upon. The rest of the journey proceeds as such with Kakashi and Masami having short breaks between waiting for Guy to catch up. Despite all the delays Kakashi and Masami had waiting on Guy, they were still the first jonin team to reach the ANBU squad. They all stopped in awe of the beast; it was the size of a mountain. Despite the ANBU's best efforts, the sheer size of the centipede was besting them. The demon's exoskeleton seemed virtually impenetrable, deflecting all the attacks regardless of their origin - ninjutsu, explosion or weapons based]

[Getting his serious face on, Guy asks]

"So how do you two want to handle a behemothic mindless monster protected in an impervious armor who's only goal appears to be destroying and consuming everything in it's path?"

"Well, every armor's weakest point is any juncture that allows movement, so we try to attack at where the legs join the body " Masami offers

"Right, but there's hundreds of legs. How do we distinguish just one from the others? If we just keep attacking any leg we see the likelihood we effectively cripple one is slim." Kakashi points out

"Hold on, let me see what I have..."

[Masami starts rummaging through her pouches examining her scrolls]

"Ah-ha! I knew this would be useful..."

[Performing fuinjutsu she releases several clay pots from a scroll]

"These pots are filled with a vibrant blood red ink I've picked up on my travels. I can speed my way onto the centipede's back and break the pots over the first joint i can reach. Then we can target the ink stained joint and hopefully begin a take down of the beast"

"Good plan. Guy and I will do our best to keep the demon distracted until you get that accomplished, then we'll begin our assault"

[Kakashi and Guy begin attacking the monster head on, battling it's fierce pincers. Masami reseals the ink back into a scroll. She tries her best to pick a spot on the creature's back to land on, but it's difficult because it is constantly in motion and every segment looks identical to the last. She goes for it anyways aiming close to the head, but because her target was not precise when she arrives she tumbles end over end on the centipede's back. It's slick, shiny body providing no traction Masami can't help sliding halfway down it's length until gravity finally helps her drift off a side towards the legs. Finally reaching a change in the texture of the monster's body, she fuijutsu releases a tanto and digs it deep into the yeilding flesh surrounding a joint. Hanging on for dear life she releases a single jar and smashes into the beast's hinge. Then another, and another, until finally a sizeable area that can be clearly spotted is marked on the centipede. Letting go of the tanto, Masami masterfully flips off the beast and signals to Kakashi and Guy to start attacking. On the ground the other two jonin teams catch up with Masami. She quickly informs the other jonin and ANBU squads of their plan and they all begin to blitz the target. All of their attacks start to weaken the monster, but slows it very little as the demon hastily makes it's way towards Konoha]

[Due to the enormous size of the centipede the village can see it from miles away. The civilians scurry seeking shelter as the shinobi ready themselves for the approaching onslaught. Masami fuinjutsu releases a giant zanbato and gores it into the creature just above the leg joint but under it's armor. A large crack starts from that point spreading around the circumference of it's body. Everyone begins to work on it, the offensive array of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and weaponry is immense, but the crack begins to widen, finally slowing the creatures approach. Just outside the outskirts of town the centipede's body splits in half to everyone's relief. The legs finally stop moving and everyone begins to cheer. The shinobi inside the village breath a cumulative sigh]

[The jonin all leap off the dead demon, but Kakashi and Masami are the closest. Caught up in a elated moment of success they look each other in the eye and kiss. Guy sees this and turns red. But the moment ends too soon, Masami's eyes shoot wide open and she collapses into Kakashi's arms. Behind her a "baby" demon centipede had snuck up and attacked. The giant demon's body begins to twitch and shake unnaturally as dozens of it's offspring pour out. The spawn are twice the size of men and far more agile than it's parent. The plague descends upon the village as the shinobi on the home front begin a war cry and charge towards the invading enemy. The smaller centipedes are still poisonous and have razor sharp mandibles but being newborns their bodies are significantly softer and vulnerable]

[Guy completely incensed now both at the kiss he witnessed and at Masami's injury goes on a mad taijutsu killing spree of the creatures. Slumped forward in his arms, Kakashi watches the blue poison seep into Masami's body. Starting to panic he tries to remember her suspended animation jutsu but then the poison begins to turn purple. At first he fears the worst but soon realizes what he's seeing is her own chakra trying to heal her body. Her breathing gets steadier but he knows she's still exposed. Sensing three approaching centipedes, he unleashes his chidori effectively decimating them all. Looking back at Masami he sees she's driven her giant zanbato into the ground and is using it to support herself to standing]

"Go..."

[she huskily mutters to him, still struggling to heal herself]

"No, I have to make sure you're alright"

[two more centipedes try to spring on her, but one armed she pulls the zanbato out of the earth and swings it, slaying them both in mid-air]

"I've got it, now go!"

[Kakashi races into the village where the centipede's progeny have already begun their attack. Every strong and fit shinobi is out there defending the village. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Naruto wielding the rasengan, Sakura healing a fallen ninja, various clans using their renown attacks; the Hyugas, Naras, Aburames... even Lady Tsunade and her monster strength. He tries to steal a look over at Masami and sees even though she's still unsteady on her feet, she's successfully slicing, bludgeoning, chopping and clubbing any creature within range. He can't help smiling, she looks so small compared to the zanbato she wields, but anyone can see she's skillful and deadly with it. As if she can feel him watching, Masami looks at him and smiles back at him through all the chaos. In slow motion her smile warps into a scream as Kakashi's back is ripped open by one of the monsters. The fighting has lessened as fewer of the beasts remain, Masami still clutching her weapon charges her way over to Kakashi. She destroys the centipede feasting on Kakashi's back and begins healing him even though her chakra is almost depleted and she isn't fully healed herself. Her chakra clouds him in a thick violet veil. His bleeding quickly stops and retreats. Initially it was healing quickly but it slows as Masami's eyes begin to grow dark]

:::::


	12. Chapter 12

[Kakashi stands, groggily. The searing pain in his back has ebbed away but the centipede's poison still grips him, keeping his head in a fog. He looks around and sees the remains of a centipede scattered around him, and Masami collapsed on the ground, her zanbato cast to the side. Struggling to summon what's left of his chakra, Kakashi fends off a centipede trying to scavenge off the bodies of the fallen. With that last burst, he collapses on top of Masami. He notices she is still. Too still. Another creature approaches and the only thing he's capable of is covering her body with his own.]

[Then Guy appears, coming to their aid. With one kick he strikes the beast with so much force it splits clean in two. It burns him up with disgust seeing Kakashi laid across Masami like that, but Guy's sense of honor refuses to let any of his comrades be taken without a fight. He continues on, destroying as many of the monsters left as possible]

_(Guy thinking) "You may think you have won this round Kakashi, but I won't let you. If anyone is going to die for my beloved, it will be me!"_

[Guy calls out]

"Sakura! Get over here!"

[She rushes over to assess the fallen pair. First she rolls Kakashi onto his back to look at him, but straining he speaks]

"No, her first... I don't think she's breathing... her heart beat is so slow..."

[Sakura moves over to Masami and discovers Kakashi's finding to be true. She begins using healing chakra on Masami's body. Sakura can detect where Masami had not completely healed the physical the damage nor had she finished ridding herself of the toxins. Sakura can tell that the greatest issue is Masami has barely enough chakra left to continue living. After the fighting and healing Sakura has already been participant in, she knows she doesn't have enough left in her to help Masami survive]

"Someone please help me! I need more chakra or else Lady Masami won't make it!"

[Kakashi rolls over close but Sakura stops him]

"No sensei, you need to reserve yours until we can make it to the hospital"

[He lets himself fall back, his breathing becoming slower and more belabored. Guy hearing Masami's need for aid, ceases his relentless assault and goes to her side]

"Guy sensei, please put your hands on top of mine and let your chakra flow through. I"ll do the rest"

[Guy follows Sakura's commands. The fighting has quieted. The remaining centipedes are being dispelled by the village's tired yet proud shinobi. Guy sets his gaurd down as he feeds his chakra through Sakura and into Masami's body. One last beast approaches them and rears back to attack until it is hit with a kunai with an exploding tag attached. With the creatured destroyed, Guy and Sakura look over to see that Iruka had thrown the weapon. Iruka looks sadly seeing he had been too late to prevent Masami's injuries, and with Guy there Iruka's assistance was not needed]

"Iruka sensei! Please send some medics over here with stretchers so we can get these two to the hospital right away!"

"Right!"

[Iruka quickly returns with the medics and watches as Kakashi and Masami are loaded then rushed off to the hospital, Sakura falling in behind them]

[Guy stands next to Iruka, and most likely rougher than necessary, punches him in the shoulder]

"Hell of a battle, eh Iruka?"

[Iruka rubbing his shoulder]

"Yes, quite."

[Iruka notices the zanbato on the ground close by where Kakashi and Masami had just been. He picks it up]

"This is a curious weapon for Kakashi to use"

"Ah, it was not him, it was Lady Masami"

"Really?"

[Iruka's eyes get big as he examines the sword. He can immediately tell the blade itself is at least as long as Masami is tall. The ivory handle is smooth and well worn with use. The silk tassel at the end is the same deep red color of the lipstick Masami regularly wears. Despite all the centipede blood spattering the blade, off the silk Iruka can faintly detect the aroma of jasmine.]

"I suppose I can take this to the hospital and return this to her then"

"You don't have to do that Iruka, I'm already going to head up there. I can take it"

[Guy reaches for the zanbato but Iruka pulls away]

"No, it's fine. I'm headed up there too"

[The two men shoot dagger-like looks at each other. They begin walking towards the hospital side by side. Then Guy takes a large stride to take the lead. Then Iruka. Then Guy again. Soon they're racing to the hospital. They both arrive out of breath and take seats opposite each other in the waiting area outside the operating rooms. They sit in an awkward silence, waiting for word of Masami's results]

_(Iruka thinking) "Wow, this sword is heavy! How does she manage to use this thing? I'd love to see her in action with it sometime... _[becoming more somber] _...that is if she makes it through this. I wish I could have been there with her. Now will I ever get the chance to make amends? No, I can't think like that. She'll be alright. She's strong... Before, I didn't really know how to gauge her level of power but now I see if she's paramount enough for Tsunade to send her on mission with jonin, then Masami must be more than capable. Maybe I should ask Tsunade if I can be tested for an appointment to jonin... if Masami decides to stay I could potentially get more time with her that way... but if I become a jonin I'll have to leave my academy students behind and I'm not sure if I can do that..."_

_(Guy thinking) "Iruka again? Really? Doesn't he know he's no match for my prowess? He just needs to give it up, Masami will never acknowledge him as a peer. I'm proud of how well my sweet lady fought today! I can already see that our children will be great and powerful shinobi! Maybe even future hokages! ...please Masami. Make it through this... we have our futures ahead of us, and I can't wait to start with you"_

[Guy reaches into his pocket and finds the cluster of Masami's hair he had kept earlier. He strokes it with his thumb, wishing he could really be with her, petting her hair]

[After a some time a medical nin comes out and informs Iruka and Guy that both Kakashi and Masami have survived their toxin removal procedures and have been moved into a room together. Because of the slew of injured ninja coming into the hospital from the the centipede's attack, many patients are having to share rooms they would otherwise normally occupy alone. The medical nin then tells the men that while they may see the patients, it can only be for a few minutes as they are both still asleep and need their rest. Guy and Iruka enter the room to see Kakashi in the bed closest by the door and Masami next to the window. In Masami's corner of the room by the head of her bed. Iruka leans the zanbato against the wall. Feeling Guys eyes on him, Iruka only places his hand on top of hers and gently squeezes it then leaves the room. Guy walks over and kisses her on the forehead. He whispers in her ear]

"No one else will have you other than me"

[Guy leaves the room too, leaving the two injured shinobi to their rest]

:::::


	13. Chapter 13

[When Kakashi awakes, he has no idea of how much time has gone by. He notices sunlight streaming in through the window and the overpowering scent of jasmine in the air. Looking around he notices a modest bouquet of assorted white flowers on the table, but then Masami laying in the next bed, completely enshrined in jasmine. Someone had placed two large potted jasmine shrubs at either side of her bed, with them creeping up the wall and their branches intertwining above her head. Kakashi leans back in his bed]

_(Kakashi thinking) "she looks so peaceful... I wonder how much damage she actually sustained. If she hadn't used the last of her chakra on me, she might not have fallen so ill. Then again, if she hadn't immediately responded I'm not sure how I'd be faring right now either" _

[Sakura enters the room. Seeing him awake she speaks brightly but softly for Masami's sake]

"Kakashi sensei! I'm so happy you're awake!"

"Thank you Sakura... how long have I been asleep?"

"Two days"

"And Lady Masami?"

"The same... we expect her to awake soon. While she did perform some healing on herself, since she didn't complete it she still sustained quite a bit of injury from the centipede's poison. It took Lady Tsunade and I a few hours to examine and produce an antidote for the toxin, and so far we've been seeing dramatic improvements with those who have used the anti-venom so far. We believe the only reason it's taken Lady Masami so long to wake up is because of how much she used her chakra. Her body is still in a recuperative state trying to rebuild it's own reserves."

[Kakashi looks quietly over at Masami and Sakura detects a hint of guilt stemming from him]

"I'll go get you something to eat now that you're awake"

"Thank you Sakura"

[She quietly exits and while she's gone, Kakashi rummages for his Icha Icha. She quickly returns, drops off the food then leaves. He slowly eats, wishing Masami would wake up. After that blow out with Iruka, Kakashi thought he was playing it cool, especially while they were on their way to that last mission. But then they kissed when they initially thought they'd won. Was that a true kiss? Or was it just a reaction to the moment? It seemed like it had been forever ago when Masami said that she liked him. With everything that had happened since then, did she still? Relying on his fall back, Kakashi opens the book entering it's relative safety. Then he remembered the bonding he and Masami had done over the novels while they were at the river. Knowing the books by heart, he picks a chapter filled with drama. He gets heart palpitations as he explores the emotions of the characters. Getting lost in the universe of the characters he begins reading more animatedly, changing voices with characters and changing tempo adjusting to the pace of the story. Before he realizes it, he's at the end of the book. Kakashi closes the book, sets it down, then looks over at Masami. Not only are her eyes open, but she appears to have been listening for awhile. He blushes and she smiles at him]

"It's even more beautiful hearing your voice read it than when I read to myself"

"You're even more beautiful now than ever before"

_(Masami thinking) "Oooh, you are so smooth"_

[Masami tilts her head and smiles at him. Then she asks]

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're awake. You?"

"Stiff, but okay. Do you know how long I've been asleep?"

"When I awoke earlier today, Sakura said I had been out for two days and you likewise"

"Ah... [she looks around the room] hey, my zanbato. Someone cleaned it and sharpened it for me"

"I never would have imagined you as a kenjutsu user"

"And I didn't get a chance to show off the really good stuff I can do with it"

[Masami winks]

"Oh really? I would love to see more of you"

[Masami shoots a flirtatious look in response to what Kakashi just said]

"I mean, more of what you can do with a sword in your hands"

[Masami's expression continues but she adds a raised eyebrow. Kakashi jokes with her]

"You're a pervert"

"You would know..."

[Guy enters the room. He's happy to see she's awake, but displeased to see that he's interuppting what appears to be a more than casual conversation between Masami and Kakashi. Guy takes a seat at the foot of Masami's bed, and she scoots herself back up to sitting]

"Masami my sweet, how are you?"

"I'm doing better thank you"

"Have you been enjoying the flowers I left you?"

[Guy indicates to the giant shrubs flocking her bed. Masami had barely noticed it earlier as she had been enraptured by Kakashi's voice, but now upon closer examination she notices while they are quite lovely and intricately hung, she can't help feeling because of how ostentatious it is, it's almost garish]

"Oh yes, they're so lovely. Thank you Guy"

[She smiles at him and he beams]

"Is there anything I can get for you my beloved?"

[Her stomach rumbles]

"I suppose I am a tad hungry..."

"Whatever you want my dear! No expense will be too great to satisfy your needs!"

"Well, I'm not sure what I'm hungry for..."

[Masami shoots a glance over at Kakashi. He picks up that she's trying to think of something to divert Guy for awhile but her lack of knowledge of the area is a handicap. Kakashi speaks]

"Guy, you know as well as I that our village has a vast array of delicious foods, perhaps you could go around town and collect samples of everything that is offered and bring them back so Masami may try them. Then she could decide on what she is hungry for"

[Guy speaks to Masami]

"I have decided that I shall gather the choicest selections of food that Konoha offers and fetch them for you since you are still too infirm to traverse the village yourself. Hopefully my efforts will aid in you finding what will appease your appetite"

[Masami chuckles uncomfortably]

"Thanks Guy! And no need to hurry! I wouldn't want you to spill anything on the way back; if the food was not carefully transported I might miss out on the full flavor of the dish and you'd have to bring it back again"

"I shall return to you as soon as possible milady!"

[Guy flashes a smile before taking off. He spends a great deal of time and money stopping at every restaurant, shop, and roadside stand that markets food]

[Not soon after Guy leaves, Iruka arrives. Before he steps into the room he catches Masami sitting, smiling and visiting with Kakashi. At the door he clears his throat audibly and knocks before stepping in. The conversation ceases and Masami offers him a guarded smile. He wishes Kakashi were still comatose or at least not in the room. Uneasily he enters the room with a small basket of citrus fruits and sits in a chair next to Masami's bed. Iruka speaks tentatively]

"It's good to see you're both awake"

"Yes, thank you for the fruits and for coming to visit"

[Masami tilts her head and gives her courteous smile to Iruka. Then she plucks a small orange out of the basket and tosses it to Kakashi. There Iruka catches more informal, friendly smiles between the two as Masami speaks]

"Here Kakashi, that would be rude of me not to share"

"Of course, thank you Masami"

[Iruka, looking at the room notices how well adorned Masami's half is compared to the simplicity of Kakashi's. Iruka supposes perhaps he and Guy are overdoing it a little trying to garner Masami's attentions. She speaks now to Iruka]

"How have you been since I've been asleep?"

"As well as can be, I've just been busy cleaning up the village and organizing my students to do the same"

"Ah, I see"

"I hope you like the flowers I left for you..."

[Masami noticing the far less obtrusive flowers that were almost obscured by the shrubs, softened. She understood the messages conveyed by the blooms; healing, friendliness, unrequited emotions. The one she noticed the most was the single flower that said "I love you in secret". Maybe he thought she wouldn't notice that one but she did. Iruka thought he caught the slight flash of heart ache across her face, so he continued]

"I've taken care of your zanbato for you as well while you were resting"

"Oh, that was you? Thank you very much! It is very special to me because it was a gift I've received during my travels. This sword is actually a giant chakra blade blessed by monks from a land quite far from here. My people visited the land for a season, enjoying the good weather and bounty. There a monk took a fondness to me as he noticed my unique chakra. He taught me how to channel my chakra through the blade and make it an even greater weapon. Even as I continued my travels as my family finally settled, I would try to visit as often as possible to train as I developed different chakras. He was one of my greatest mentors, very grandfatherly to me. Sadly earlier this year he passed on as old age took it's final toll...'

[Masami paused to wipe away a small tear, but then smiled to lighten the conversation]

"Now, trusted with his legacy I will do my best to honor him with my actions. And hopefully someday mentor others to keep his endowments alive"

[Iruka's heart warmed at hearing how she wished to bequeath her knowledge onto future generations. It was exactly how he felt about his students and why he chose to become and academy instructor. He debated whether or not he still wanted to pursue an appointment to jonin... He wondered about which chakras Masami had mastered since she was clearly operating at a jonin level]

"If it's not too rude, may I ask what chakra are you most proficient at?"

"Funny thing about that. As small a child the monk noticed I had a very disruptive personality, he thought perhaps it was being caused by some interruption in my chakra flow. He gave me two pieces of chakra paper, in one hand the paper simultaneously split and crumbled. In the other hand it wrinkled and became damp. The old monk surmised that all the conflicting natures within me caused me to have weak chakra overall and be constantly aggresive and irritable as a result. He taught me how to meditate and calm three of my elements and focus only on one. Finally being able to resolve myself to one element I was able to grow and develop it. From there I learned how to switch between them but to be honestly I'm only mediocre at best when it comes to using a single one. However towards the end of my dear mentor's life we started training on how to combine natures and modify the shape. Without him now I feel alone in my endeavors but I do my best to train, and honor what he's taught me"

[Both men are amazed at her possession of four of the five chakra elements, despite her admittance of only being average at any given one. What really impressed them was her ability to perform nature and shape transformations combined with bukijutsu. There they both understood why Lady Tsunade knew Masami was more than capable of working amongst the highest ranking ninja]

"Iruka, would you please reach in my pouches and find my green scroll?"

[Iruka did as was asked and when handed to Masami, she unrolled the scroll across the bed. It was filled with numerous seals of varying sizes that appeared to be floating across the parchment. Finding a large blank, Masami performed fuinjutsu and locked her zanbato back into the scroll. She rolled it back up and handed the scroll back to Iruka to return to her things]

"Thank you Iruka."

[At that point the three of them, Iruka, Masami, and Kakashi continued to have a pleasant conversation even through the underlying tension between the two men. Masami was concerned about another eruption between the two but they remained very cordial to each other. To her it seemed that the defense of the village had reunited them, and both were willing to disregard what had happened a few nights previously in search of maintaining the relative peace. Guy finally returned bringing a caravan of food. He was a bit unhappy that now on top of Kakashi sharing a room, Iruka was there visiting now as well]

"My beautiful Masami! I bring you the village's finest cuisine! Please partake and delight in anything you wish"

[Masami, a bit overburdened by Guy's display, smiles uncomfortably]

"Thank you Guy! But that would be so rude of me to eat this by myself. Please join me everyone"

[The air is uneasy, but Masami can't think of a polite way to dismiss anyone. The men all cast reserved glances at each other. Before Guy arrived there was some momentum to conversation but adding him was almost like the straw that broke the camel's back. Not being able to take the stark silence, Masami struggles to her feet]

"You know, I've been resting on my laurels for over two days now, I think a short walk would be good for me"

[With her first step she stumbles, but Iruka being the closest catches her. Guy shoots Iruka a dirty look, and not wanting to stay in the room alone with Kakashi, Guy announces]

"I uh need to get in my evening workout now anyways. My robust manliness doesn't maintain itself"

[Guy does the nice guy pose to put up a facade, Masami can see through it but has to stifle a cringe anyways]

[Iruka, holding Masami's arm gently leads her out of the room. Guy walks behind monitoring Iruka's arm placement. Once everyone is out of the room Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief. He pulls out a book and waits for Masami to return]

[Iruka and Masami slowly trail down the hallway. Feeling eyes on them, Masami speaks to Guy without turning to face him]

"Guy, I thought you were headed out?"

[Guy snaps out of his resentful thoughts towards Iruka]

"Oh, yes, right. See you soon my sweet"

[Guy hastily takes off. Finally alone, Iruka begins to speak]

"I thought I'd never get you alone!"

"Oh?"

"Listen, please. I'm sorry about the other night"

"No, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I threw myself on you"

"I took you and went with it anyways"

"That doesn't change the fact that I still started it"

"What happened doesn't change how I feel about you"

"Oh and do you know how I feel? I'm stupid for letting myself be that vulnerable, I'm ashamed that you had to stop something I shouldn't have even started, and mostly I'm disappointed in myself for acting that way"

"I made you feel all that?"

[A pang of guilt starts to spread across Iruka's face but Masami stops him]

"NO! I did those things! I'm the only one I can fault for how miserable I feel!"

[Iruka folds her into his arms and kisses her deeply and passionately. Masami reciprocates for a moment, she tenderly slides her hands up his face as a tear slides down her face. She pulls away"

"I can't do this Iruka"

"Yes you can, yes we can"

"Oh, and what happens after I leave?"

"You don't have to leave. Konoha can be your home"

"I'm a wanderer Iruka, it's what I do. I'm like the wind, I'm not tied to anything, I just come and go as I please. As soon as I recuperate and finish repaying my debt to Tsunade, I'm gone."

"Why can't you stay?"

"Because sooner or later I'll screw things up! Like the other night, I already messed it all up between you and me, you have no idea how battered my conscience is"

"No, the other night was... it was actually amazing. But I couldn't help thinking that's not how you sincerely wanted things to be. That's why I stopped. I didn't make you pause because I was trying to make you feel disgraced or remorseful, I did it because I needed to make sure it was what you really wanted. If I have you and you want to give yourself to me I want us to both be sober and of clear conscience so there's no regrets afterwards."

"Iruka please..."

"No Masami, it's okay. Stay..."

[Masami forcefully pushes herself out of his arms to the point she loses her balance and falls backwards. Iruka reaches out to her but she slaps his hand away]

"I don't need help and I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

[Hurt, Iruka watches her struggle to stand under her own power. With some hesitation he speaks]

"You don't have to wander alone. You chose to. I've absolutely fallen for you but it won't mean anything unless you're honest with yourself... I'm trying to give you me, give you a home, and you know what? I've figured it out. You're scared to be attached to anyplace or anyone because it's a weakness you can't overcome. I've noticed you can point out your own flaws when it comes to your current status as a ninja because they are all things that can be overcome by more training. But you can't train away losing your home to the Land of Wind or losing the mentor that you loved. You opt to live alone and homeless because they can't be taken from you if you don't have it to begin with. I don't know if you even love yourself and if you can't do that then you can't love anyone else... If you ever figure it out, feel free to find me it might not be too late."

[Iruka turns to walk away so he doesn't have to watch the tears streaming down Masami's face. His heart is heavy as he walks away but he's decided he can't spend his life waiting for the wind to blow his direction. He has to make his own path and if he's lucky, the breeze will be with him]

::::

[Masami finds a chair and rests for a moment while waiting for her tears to dry up and for the redness to depart from her face. She doesn't want Kakashi to ask any questions. Looking out the window at the night, she sees a star streaking across the sky . She recalls the night she spent with Iruka under the shooting stars]

_(Masami thinking) "We shared so much that night, we got so close... Maybe I was falling for Iruka then too? No. I refuse... I only play by my rules and I can't control myself around him. I like it when the game is played my way. I like Kakashi, he doesn't make my head spin the way Iruka does... I could leave Kakashi and he'd be okay. It would destroy Iruka if I did the same and I can't do that. I won't."_

[Her face finally clears up and she returns to the room. Kakashi was reading, but hearing her quiet footsteps he closes his book and looks up to smile at her. Masami returns the favor and settles back into her bed. They begin talking and picking at the now cool food. As Masami eases back into herself, soon they're laughing and really enjoying each other's company. The two of them continue chatting into the wee hours of the morning before they decide they should probably catch some sleep and try to return to a normal schedule. The next few days they spend together in the hospital goes on without much incident with the exception of Guy showing up every now again, but even that stopped. Masami was a little sad she didn't see from Iruka anymore, but losing herself in Kakashi was more than making up for it]

:::::

[Tsunade and Shizune are in the former's office talking]

"I noticed you finally sent Guy on mission"

"Well, he finally completed his mission here"

"And what was that?"

"The same as when I initally sent him on the mission to slay the giant demon centipede; push Masami and Kakashi closer together"

"You're twisted. Next you're going to tell me you concocted that attack"

"No! Of course not! It was however a sheer stroke of luck. I'm not trying to say I'm happy both of them got hurt, but look at how well the two of them spending time together is working out"

"I had noticed you paired them in a room together"

"I am quite clever, aren't I?"

"Dangerously cunning is more like it"

"Oh Shizune, you say it with such contempt!"

"I still disapprove! I believe if you had just let them be, Iruka and Masami would be quite happy together right now!"

"Speaking of Iruka, did you know he asked for an appointment to jonin? I told him I would have to consider it..."

"I'm afraid to ask what you're brewing now"

"Nothing! Well, nothing really..."

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What? I haven't done anything! ...yet."

"I don't approve!"

"You never do."

:::::


	14. Chapter 14

_(Guy thinking) "I can't believe I've been assigned on a mission so far away from my beloved! Can't the hokage see how we are destined to be together? I hate to think of what Masami and Kakashi are doing together... I must hurry and resolve this mission so I can get back home to her!"_

[Whenever Guy gets to thinking about Masami, he subconsciously reaches his hand in his pocket to stroke her lock of hair. Feeling that bit of her under his fingers helps to soothe him. Team Guy notice his new habit of twiddling his hand in his pocket and it makes them uncomfortable, but they don't pay it any more mind than any of Guy's other awkward habits. Their mission keeps them out for several days and it serves only to make Guy more and more anxious to get back]

:::::

[Back in the village, Masami and Kakashi have finally been given clearance from the hospital. The first morning she's out, Tsunade requests Masami to continue training on suspended animation. Masami obliges her but that afternoon she and Kakashi head for a training field together]

"Being in that hospital bed so long has made me rather lethargic. I'm excited to go out and stretch my muscles at the training field especially now that I'm in such good company"

[Kakashi winks at Masami, but she won't be wooed so easily. She playfully banters]

"And what are you going to show off for me today?"

"Me? Show off? Never! However I think some taijutsu would be good to warm up the muscles, now if only I had a sparring partner..."

[He casts an impish glance towards her]

"I'm not going to do any horizontal taijutsu with you Kakashi"

"Whatever do you mean?"

[Masami punches him playfully in the shoulder]

_(Kakashi thinking) "Hey, they actually stung a little bit... but I'll never tell her that!"_

[Reaching the field, Kakashi sheds his shirt and flak jacket hoping Masami is watching, but she's wised up to him and heads down the field away from him without looking back. He watches as she begins by practicing some wind releases, then lightning, followed by earth, then finishing her circuit with water. She does a few more circuits of the same releases with very vague improvement. Then she begins practicing some advanced nature techniques before stopping to dig out a scroll]

_(Kakashi thinking) "She was being honest about her average ability with individual elements. But it is still impressive that she can perform in four different elements. I would wager her individual element techniques to be C-rank and her advanced techniques B-rank, but what is she doing now? Oh yes, she said her zanbato is a chakra blade..."_

[Masami starts by performing only basic kenjutsu with her blade to warm up her muscles. He watches as she begins to send chakra of individual elements down the blade. Kakashi can see the difference in the textures of the elements as she uses them. Her performance becomes more focused and chakra is enhanced as she wields the giant sword. Watching her send advanced techniques through the blade begins to unsettle Kakashi. He can sense the atmosphere changing as she swings the zanbato which has now taken on a purple aura]

_(Kakashi) "Wow. The use of her weapon has significantly increased the power of her original elemental abilities by at least one rank each... wait, what is she doing now..."_

[Her final technique basks the town in a glow of violet light for an instant and leaves Kakashi quivering]

_(Kakashi) "Definitely S-rank. That's it. I'm never pissing her off. Ever... Enough of this kid stuff bull crap, time to make my move on her..."_

[Masami watches him approach. She smiles and winks at him]

"So you like that, huh?"

"Yea, I might need to go change my clothes. That was intense!"

"Thank you! My sensei did his best to instruct me"

"His best was more than proficient. Perhaps that's another jutsu you can share with me?"

"Maybe... I'm not sure. It might just end up being a staring contest between you and I if you can't copy it"

"I'm okay with that too"

[Kakashi smiles and Masami tilts her head and returns the gesture]

:::::

[In her office Tsunade notices the entire room filling with a vivid lavender light and smiles. Shizune also catches is, and is half startled]

"Is that what I thought it was, milady?"

"I hope so. I was wondering how long it would take her to pull that out."

"It's certainly a lot more powerful than I remember it."

"Well of course it is, she's had a few years to work on it now"

"I suppose you're right Lady Tsunade."

[There's a knock at the door. Tsunade commands]

"Come in!"

[Iruka walks in]

"You asked to see me, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, it's concerning your request seeking jonin"

"About that, I'm not so sure-"

"You will be tested in an exhibition match next week. Depending on how you perform against your opponent will determine whether or not you are granted the rank of jonin"

"Thank you, but I've been thinking more about my students-"

"Are you trying to tell me after I took the time to set up this arena to cater to your request, you're just going to throw it back in my face?"

"No hokage, that's not it"

"Then I'll see you next week. Please take the time to prepare yourself so you do not make a fool out of me for considering you for jonin rank"

"Yes Lady Tsunade, thank you"

"You may go"

[Iruka exits the room, Shizune speaks]

"I'm not sure what venue or match you're talking about"

"The one that I need you to set up now"

"Lady Tsunade, if this is a part of some greater scheme I-"

"Yes yes, you don't approve. I know."

"Hmpf"

"You can do that all day and it won't change my decision. Now please arrange for a smaller, suitable arena to host this event and inform the elders but no one else...this exhibition will be by invitation only"

"Yes Tsunade..."

:::::

[Guy having finally completed his mission, runs back home for the village leaving the rest of his team in the dust. Stopping at the gate he briefly talks with Kotetsu and Izumo]

"Hey, have you fellas seen Lady Masami?"

"I'm pretty sure she and Kakashi were headed down to the training fields" Izumo answers

"And looking mighty friendly together too" adds Kotetsu

[At first Guy sinks in disappointment but he quickly bounces into a jealous rage]

_(Guy thinking) "Darn that Kakashi! He should know better than to try to steal another man's lady while that man is away!"_

[Guy gets ready to head in the direction of the fields but then Izumo asks]

"Hey, before you run off again, aren't you supposed to wait for the rest of your team and go debrief with the hokage?"

[Guy getting disappointed again]

"Oh yes, I suppose you're right... I wonder where they're at?"

[Rock Lee arrives first, his face flushed and he's panting]

"Guy sensei... the power of youth... must be filling... you today... I must try... harder next time... to beat you..."

"Ah, yes Lee! You must never underestimate the fuel that is the passion created by youth! With it you can cross oceans, move mountains, touch the skies!"

[Lee gets his look of adoration again]

"Yes sensei!... You are right!... I shall have... to train harder!..."

[After a few more moments Neji and Tenten finally arrive. Being unable to keep up with Guy's furious pace they both collapse on the ground upon entering the gates. Kotetsu speaks]

"Looks like you'll need to drop off half your team at the hospital before you head up to see Lady Tsunade"

_(Guy thinking) "Nooo! This is just wasting more time that Kakashi is spending with my beloved!"_

[Guy being unable to ignore his conscience, does what is best for his team and follows up with Tsunade before rushing off to find which field Kakashi and Masami are at]

:::::

[Back down at the training field Masami and Kakashi are in an intense stare down as he tries to use his sharingan to copy her S-rank technique but fails. Despite knowing his inabilty to do so is most likely a result of her technique either being a kekkei genkai or his lack of ability in an elemental chakra, he guises his intentions]

"Hm, I wonder if perhaps I try a different method I might be able to mimick your amazing technique. Let me try something different..."

[He stands behind her and starting with his hands on her shoulders, he slides his fingers down the length of her arms as he presses his body into hers. He puts his hands over hers where she's gripping the zanbato. With his head over her shoulder, Kakashi speaks softly into Masami's ear]

"Maybe I'm not performing the movement correctly, guide me with your body and I'll follow it"

[Masami turns her head to look at him and she raises an eyebrow]

"Guide you with my body eh? I think you would like that too much"

"I think you're right..."

[Kakashi goes for it and steals a short kiss then pulls away to see her reaction]

"Oh my Kakashi, you are trouble..."

[She turns around in his arms then wraps hers around his neck and begins to deeply kiss him. Masami and Kakashi are fully engaged in each other in the clearing of the training field. Guy standing in the treeline has watched the whole interchange. He burns a fiery green. He silently storms the field with Masami and Kakashi not noticing his approach until Guy clears his voice]

"Ahem!"

[Startled, Kakashi and Masami break apart. Kakashi begins to speak]

"Oh hey Guy, how was-"

[Guy decks Kakashi square in the jaw, knocking him head over feet in the dirt. Learning from previous experience, Masami instantly freezes Guy with her paralysis dojutsu. She slaps him across the face, but he can't respond being locked in her gaze]

"There is something seriously wrong with you! I don't know what you think is going on between you and I, but there is nothing! This whole time I've been nice to you because you are Kakashi's friend and you don't seem to have many because of how your awkwardness intimidates people!"

[Kakashi coughs and picks himself up out of the dirt. Without looking away Masami asks]

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Yes, for as fine as you can be after feeling like your head's been knocked off your neck."

"Good. Well not good that your "friend" just punched you, but good that you're not seriously hurt"

[Masami returns her attention to Guy]

"As for you, this is going to be the first and it should be the only time I ever have to say this. I am not into you. I could never be even remotely interested in you. I'm sure it will be unavoidable to see you again, but please refrain from talking to me as much as you possibly can. I'm going to release you from my jutsu now. Do you understand everything I've just told you?"

[Masami blinks and her eyes return to their normally beautiful heliotrope state. A tear gathers in one of Guy's eyes and he nods]

"Kakashi I'm sorry... you are my comrade and closest friend. I should respect the relationships you have with others. Masami, I understand what you're saying..."

_(Guy thinking) "...but you don't understand that we are still meant to be despite whatever spell Kakashi has cast on you"_

"...and I've been very foolish. I apologize to you too"

[Kakashi speaking]

"Masami, would you like to go get a late lunch with me?"

"Yes, please."

[Kakashi gives Guy a disappointed glance before he and Masami slip away]

[Guy's tear finally rolls down his cheek]

_(Guy thinking) "Masami, why can't you see you and I together? The way you've struck my heart... I know the stars have already written our love story but I'm just waiting for you to fulfill your role."_

_:::::_

[Guy goes to his home and he turns on the shower to heat up the water. He strips down and looks at himself in the mirror. He flexes and poses admiring his own body]

_(Guy) "How could she resist me? The machismo I emanate is irresistible. I am a living adonis, sculpted by the gods themselves and fueled by the vigor of youth. It is beyond me how she could not admire all the structures of my body. I know I can barely tear my gaze away from hers... I just want to put my hands all over those rich, supple, curves. When she fell into my arms that one night, she felt so astounding in my hands. I didn't want to stop. I want to know what it's like to have her eyes focused on me, to feel her lips against mine, our bodies pressed together as one..."_

[Taking another look in the mirror he sees he's fully aroused. He steps into the shower and lets the stream of hot water pelt his back. He tries to think of anything that's not Masami but he can't resist. He takes his member and begins to massage it. The rhythm of the water on his skin feeds his need for sensation as he pretends it's Masami carving her nails into him. He leans on one hand against the wall as the shower continues down his back. Guy thrusts himself into his hand as he imagines what Masami would look like on her back in front him; her eyes thinly slitted conveying ectasy, her breasts moving with his pulsing as he pushes deeper into her... Lost in his fantasy he releases. He watches the streams he emits and thinks they belong inside Masami instead of washing down the drain. He gets out of the shower, dresses himself, then settles down on his sofa to rest and relax]

_(Guy) "I won't give up on you Masami. I know you're not ready for me yet, but you are my beloved and someday you will be mine"_

[Guy finds Masami's cluster of hair then settles back down to watch some television as he strokes the hair in his hand]

:::::


	15. Chapter 15

[Iruka is crossing on an overhead walkway thinking about what Tsunade said about not disgracing her. He wondered if perhaps his challenger would be from a foreign land and it would be on him to uphold the honor of the village and of the Land of Fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Masami strolling arm in arm with Kakashi into town. As the pair pass underneath Iruka, he can't avoid hearing her speak]

"...don't you know I think scars are sexy?..."

[They continue on out of earshot but hearing just that causes a pang in Iruka's chest. He thinks back to when they had kissed in the past and how she would put her hands on the sides of his face and feel his scar with her thumbs]

_(Iruka thinking) "I bet she puts her hands all over Kakashi's scars now. Whatever, I don't care... Oh who am I kidding? I do care or else I wouldn't have bothered to think that in the first place! When I told her to go "figure it out" I didn't think she was going to do it in Kakashi's arms! What have I done?! Maybe I should've fought more to stand by her. Then maybe she'd be walking and smiling with me... No. I can't think like that. If she's going to go, then I have to let her go even if it is to go be with Kakashi... but still. How long am I going to keep wondering the 'what ifs'?"_

[Iruka heads off to go do some training for his upcoming jonin trials and ponders more about Tsunade's words]

:::::

[Kakashi and Masami wander down Tea Avenue to Amaguriama deciding to settle on tea and light snacks instead of a late lunch so they won't ruin their appetites for dinner. Naruto and Sakura are already there drinking some tea when the former couple arrives. Naruto gets his mischevious look and tries to sneak over before Sakura punches him]

"Naruto! Quit being so rude!"

"But I wonder what that two timing Masami is up to! Last week she was in here with Iruka sensei and this week she's with Kakashi!"

[Sakura slaps Naruto]

"That's very inappropriate to call Lady Masami that when you don't even know what's going on! When we saw her in here last week with Iruka sensei that was her first night in town and most likely Iruka was just escorting her around since she was more unfamiliar with the village then. Today if she's in here on her own time with Kakashi then it's their business and none of yours!"

[Just behind his shoulder, Naruto hears Masami's voice]

"Yes Naruto, that is quite impudent to make presumptions on a lady's behalf"

[Naruto sits straight up in stony silence as Kakashi bops him on the head, resulting in large bump forming there. Kakashi speaks]

"But if you really must know, Lady Masami and I are merely seeking refreshments after a long afternoon of training, speaking of which, training is something you should do more of"

[Naruto raises an eyebrow at Kakashi]

"Alone with Masami, training. Eh Kakashi?"

[Naruto goes to elbow Kakashi implying Kakashi means more than what's he saying, when Masami fires a small bolt of lightning chakra aimed squarely at Naruto's hind end. In reaction Naruto shoots straight up into the air while grabbing a hold of his rear and howling much to everyone else's amusement. Masami speaks]

"Miss Sakura is right you know. You are very rude. And as a sign of respect, please address me as Lady Masami"

"Meh, I don't even call Grandma Tsunade 'Lady' and she's way older than you. Besides you're way too cool and your body is way too rockin to be a lady"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

[Masami zaps him with enough lightning this time that it sets his pants on fire. He runs around the shop trying to put himself out but miscalculating he fans the flames causing it to burn even bigger. Kakashi tries to calm Masami down and chuckles nervously]

"Heh, it's okay Masami! He didn't mean it like that, he just doesn't know any better!"

[Sakura laughs but then puts her face in the palm of her hand]

"Oh Naruto!"

[Naruto has dropped to the ground and is dragging his butt through the dirt, much like how a dog with worms would. Sakura finally tosses a bucket of water him, effectively soaking him and putting the fire out. Naruto gets indignant]

"HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR, SAKURA?!"

"Because I didn't want you to burn down the whole shop!"

[Kakashi and Masami chuckle now at Naruto and Sakura. The former duo walk towards the back and find a booth where they can enjoy their tea and each other's company in private]

:::::

[That evening, Tsunade catches up with Masami]

"Hello Masami, how was the rest of your day?"

"It was just fine, I just did some training with Kakashi and had some tea after"

"I see. Well I know you're not much of one to stay anywhere for long and I know you had already agreed to stay for week to instruct on your suspended animation and speed jutsus, but that was before the centipede incident and I'm really sorry to have kept you for so long"

"No, it's fine Tsunade. I've been in good company while I've been here so it's kept my itch for travel at bay"

"That's good! I'm really pleased to hear that. Keeping your 'itch' in mind, how would you feel about taking a mission with some of my jonin again? It's not obligatory by any means, but I thought perhaps you'd like a chance to stretch your legs after your stay in the hospital and bearing in mind the rest of the time you promised you'd spend here."

"Sure, I don't mind... as long as Guy's not going to be there... is he?"

"No, not for this. He just got back from a mission today and should rest for some time. Besides I'm in need of shinobi who can effectively handle matters that require great tact"

"Great! Sign me up!"

"Delighted to hear it! Please walk with me to my office. I've sent out Shizune to summon the rest of the team I've requested and when they arrive I will brief you all together"

[In Tsunade's office, Masami waits next to Tsunade's desk when Shizune arrives with Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. Keeping her cool, Masami strides over and takes a place next to Kakashi so Tsunade may address them all equally]

"Thank you for arriving so quickly. I've asked you all here to go on a mission protecting the princess of the Land of Fire. To maintain peace between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers, the princess has been betrothed to the lord of the Land of Rivers. Many war mongers on both sides would seek to incite a violent rift between the two lands by preventing this marriage from happening by any means necessary. I have devised it would be best to travel as under the radar as possible with the princess while maintaining a fully decorated and armored traveling party as a ruse to throw off any would be attackers. The four of you along with the princess and one of her bodyguards will take on the guise of peasants and move by foot at least half a day ahead of the traditional royal party. At a set rendezvous point shortly before reaching the lord of the Land of Rivers you shall wait for the princess's escort to catch up so she may get herself ready to make an appropriate entrance. For the journey I thought it would be best for you to pair off and pose as couples to look as unassuming as possible."

[Upon hearing that, Asuma and Kurenai glance at each other and blush. Kakashi and Masami both being masters of reserving their feeling maintain steady gazes towards Tsunade]

"Please prepare yourselves tonight and get some rest, you will move out in the morning. You're dismissed"

[The four shinobi file out of the room together. As they exit the building, Asuma and Kurenai walk together ahead of Kakashi and Masami. Tsunade watches this from her window and smiles. She returns to her desk, and still smiling she folds her hands together and rests her chin on them while propped up on her elbows]

"I suppose your great scheme is working Lady Tsunade, however the mention of coupling off only seemed to be appealing to Asuma and Kurenai"

"Oh no Shizune, you misread Kakashi and Masami. They're both very interested but neither of them are willing to reveal their attractions to one another. Not yet anyways"

[Shizune sighs]

"Go ahead and fill me in on your underlying plan, I know you're dying to tell me"

"Well, since you asked so nicely I'll tell you. The lord of the Land of Fire is actually the one who suggested his daughter travel as a peasant while a royal traveling party provides a diversion. I just tweaked it a bit to modify everyone to look as if they're couples rather than just a mish-mash collective of people. I thought they would look more believable that way and perhaps stand out less to any assassins who would notice a traditional formation of protective ninja around a person of interest. With Guy having already served his purpose, now I just needed to make sure I didn't introduce any further competition so that's why I picked out Asuma and Kurenai because it's obvious the attraction between the two of them is mutual. Now I'll just allow time and the unfolding events to knit Kakashi and Masami closer together."

"You are quite the puppet master, aren't you Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm just fulfilling my duty as hokage"

:::::

[Asuma addresses the couple trailing behind himself and Kurenai]

"Hey, do you two want to join us for dinner and drinks at Shushuya?"

"Yea Kakashi, you've been eating up so much of Masami's time we haven't had much opportunity to get to know her yet and it'd be nice spend some time with our new teammate before we leave on mission tomorrow" Kurenai chimes in

[Masami blushes thinking about her last visit to the bar, and Kakashi blushes at being called out on spending so much time with Masami. They answer in unison]

"Sure"

[The four of them enter the bar and grille then find a booth. Asuma and Kurenai sit on one side while Kakashi and Masami take the other. The establishment is busy tonight, full of people talking, the wait staff buzzing about and karaoke going. A drunk masked ANBU operative is at the microphone, slurring and wailing. Kurenai leans across the table to Masami]

"Clearly his top secret mission tonight is look like an idiot"

[Masami giggles. As the ANBU steps off the stage, his fellow masked friends cheer for him. Next Ebisu takes the stage. He's also horribly drunk but his performance is so outstandingly hilarious that the whole bar applauds, whooping and hollering for him. The four shinobi are having a great time socializing with one another and enjoying the atmosphere. Guy sitting at the far end of the bar watches enviously. He thinks to himself that it should be him with Masami at his side, paling around with his comrades. Spying the open mic, he jumps up there and elects a sappy love song to serenade Masami with. He hopes she'll understand the message he's trying to send her through the song, but as soon as he starts singing everyone in the bar clamps their hands of their ears and begins complaining about how awful he is. It doesn't take long for everyone to start booing and throwing things on stage. At first Guy continues howling into the microphone while dodging food, dirty napkins and chopsticks. He begins to get a little anxious as people start flinging kunai, shuriken, and other assorted weapons. Finally a booming male voice yells "YOU SUCK!" as a large clay pot is thrown at Guy's head, knocking him out. Everyone turns to see the lucky shot was thrown by none other than Ebisu and he bows as he takes in the kudos offered by the crowd. Kurenai and Masami slightly tipsy, are chortling at Guy's demise as he's drug off the stage by his foot. Asuma and Kakashi are having a good laugh too watching Guy's head thunk every step on the way down as he's pulled away]

[The shinobi don't stay out very late considering their mission in the morning. Asuma and Kurenai part ways with Kakashi and Masami, agreeing to meet at the gate in the morning. Kakashi walks Masami back to the hokage residence. At the door, they kiss briefly before she go inside. Kakashi walks away whistling with his hands behind his head. Guy, with a large lump on his head watches them from the shadows. As soon as Masami's inside, he races to his hiding spot in the tree and watches her get ready for bed. When she's soundly asleep, he creeps back into her room so he can spend another night petting her hair and whispering his affections for her. Into the early hours of the morning Guy is alarmed that Masami appears to be waking. He quickly collects the stray tresses and leaps out the window without any finess. He hits the ground face down with a loud thud. Masami startled, leaps out of bed and pokes her head out the window but sees nothing. She calms herself and begins to get her things ready so she can leave with the others at dawn. As she prepares her hair she thinks she notices that it feels different, but doesn't pay it much mind as she gathers herself and heads out the door]

:::::


	16. Chapter 16

[During the night the princess had arrived and was impatiently awaiting the arrival of the shinobi. She was dressed very finely and sat atop a majestic white stallion. The darkness of the night was slowly ebbing away as Masami appeared, then Asuma carrying drab looking robes, Kurenai bearing hats, and finally Kakashi. The princess sneered down at the ninja]

"Well you all don't look like much"

[Instantaneously all four of them raised their eyebrows and looked at them. The princess's body guard quickly spoke]

"I am so sorry about that! Milady doesn't mean you any offense"

[Asuma speaks while shifting the robes around]

"Princess, I'm afraid you're going to have to change out of your garb and leave your steed. You make yourself too easily identifiable that way thus defeating the purpose of traveling in disguise"

"Oh and what do you suppose I wear? Those rags in your arms? And how will I get there? Walk? You must be joking!"

[A warm male voice approaches through the darkness]

"I'm afraid they're not joking as you so lightly put it my dear."

[The lord of the Land of Fire finally appears, taking a place next to his daughter]

"But Father! You can't possibly expect to wear - that!"

[She makes furious hand gestures towards the clothing in Asuma's arms]

"Yes, I do. And you will also wear one of the hats provided by that kunoichi standing next to him"

"No Father! I refuse! And I suppose you honestly expect me to walk too?!"

"I actually considered how delicate you are my flower, and I have arranged for alternate transportation for you"

[The lord gestures to a servant who leads a modest donkey to the forefront]

"No! NO! NOOOO-"

[The princess had begun to shrill but she suddenly froze, her face contorted in a mask of displeasure. The lord recognizing the work of a jutsu eyeballs for the shinobi who is holding his daughter, then speaks directly to Masami upon noticing the steady gaze and uniqueness of her pupils]

"Thank you Madam Kunoichi, but that is unnecessary-"

[Kakashi cuts off the lord]

"Actually that was necessary so the princess doesn't unwittingly give away our farce before the journey has even begun"

[Seeing the agreeing faces of the rest of the ninja and his own guard included the lord didn't want to look unwise]

"Oh yes, you're right Master Shinobi" [turning to address his daughter] "Now dearest, you must go along with what they tell you. They are only doing these things to protect you. If you are to lead people someday, you must honor them and how they work for you. Do you understand?"

[Masami releases the princess who continues to shriek until the lord addresses Masami again]

"Madam Kunoichi if you would please..."

[Masami re-paralyzes her. The lord continues]

"I was worried she would be rather difficult about this. I will have her attendants dress her down and place her upon her substitute steed. If she continues to be of more trouble please feel free to use your helpful jutsu as much as necessary." [Addressing his daughter again] "You hear that dearest? These ninja will do their best to take care of you, but you must not be of anymore trouble or else they will have to take it upon themselves to make you a more suitable traveling companion. Now as a princess, you should already be suitable without coercion, yes?"

[The princess is freed again but is silent now. Her only response is to snub her father and give a single nod]

"Ah, that is much better dearest! Enjoy your journey!"

[The lord waves goodbye as the princess's attendants step into view helping her off her horse, taking some of the garments from Asuma and Kurenai, then leading the princess back to her carriage. The shinobi and the body guard begin draping the loose fitting robes over their own clothes and weaponry, and finish by fastening the straps of the hats under their necks. They wait, listening to the princess arguing with and snapping at her servants]

[When she is finally on the donkey, Kakashi and Masami take the lead, followed by the bodyguard leading the donkey with the princess, and Asuma and Kurenai taking the rear. The princess spends a better part of the morning complaining about everything, from the donkey, the itchiness of her garb, the roughness of the road and even the landscape. Being unable to take much more, Masami begins to rummage through her pouches underneath the robe. Kakashi asks]

"What are you looking for?"

"A travel aid for the princess... I know the lord said I could use paralysis as much as necessary but if i keep that up I'll run out of chakra before we even get half way there... Go ahead and keep walking, I'm going to hang back and catch Kurenai"

"Okay"

[Masami steps aside as Kakashi continues ahead. As the princess passes, Masami gives her a joyful smile to which the princess only rolls her eyes. As Asuma and Kurenai approach, Masami asks]

"May I please borrow a flask of water?"

[Asuma hands one over but then has to ask]

"What are you up to?"

[Masami winks at both of them and produces a small paper package which she empties into the flask, then she reseals the water container and shakes it thoroughly. Then she speaks playfully]

"You'll see. Come on Kurenai, follow my lead!"

[Walking close behind the princess, they speak animatedly and loudly enough for her to hear]

"Oh Kurenai my dear! I almost forgot I wanted to share this with you!"

"What is it Masami?"

"It's a beautifying elixir I purchased before we left!"

"Oh really! I think I've heard about it, it is the one that softens your skin and gives it radiance, right?"

"Yes! And it also helps your hair grow long, soft and supple"

"I've also heard it helps you retain your overall youthfulness too!"

[Masami feigns taking a drink]

"Yes of course! And it also tastes absolutely delightful!"

[Kurenai also plugs her thumb over the open and takes a phony swig]

"You are right! It's so delectable! I heard only the fanciest ladies drink this! How on earth did you afford such a luxury?"

[The princess finally having overheard enough snaps her fingers at the two kunoichi]

"Give it to me, now!"

[Kurenai acting in mock surprise gingerly hands over the flask which the princess eagerly snatches up]

"Such an impressive elixir would clearly be wasted on you two!"

[She takes a deep drink out of the flask]

"Oh yes, that does taste quite heavenly..."

[Suddenly the princess's chin drops onto her chest and the flask slides out of her hands. Kurenai catches it with her fast reflexes as the bodyguard speaks in surprise]

"What did you do to the princess?!"

"It's only a sleeping tea, it should keep her unconscious for a few hours. She will be much better traveling company this way I assure you"

[Being unable to find anything to argue with that statement the bodyguard continues leading the pack animal in silence. Kurenai and Asuma thank Masami for her quick thinking then Masami returns to Kakashi's side]

"That was a pretty smooth maneuver."

"Thank you! I figured our only other option would've been to gag her but I thought that would look a tad suspicious so I went for the next best thing"

"Very nice"

[The group continue traveling very peaceably, even while pausing to take a short break at midday. By the afternoon the princess begins to awaken again. She sits up straight and stretches then examines her surroundings before speaking]

"Where are we? How did we get here? What happened to me?"

[Masami turns around and in fake surprise she exclaims]

"Oh my princess! You are even lovelier than before if that's possible! After drinking the elixir you slipped into a beauty sleep and we continued on not wanting to disturb you. Kurenai, wouldn't you say she's even prettier than she was before?"

"Yes, you're right Masami! She's positively glowing, she is so beautiful!"

[The princess being quite pleased with the results of the elixir responds rather smugly]

"Thank you for acknowledging how superior I am in appearance compared to most. How much further until we set up camp tonight? This crude beast is making me so sore!"

[Kakashi answers]

"If it pleases your royalness, if we continue on until dark we should reach some hot springs so that you might rejuvenate yourself there this evening"

"Yes that will be fine. But can we get there any faster? I'm having a hard time determining whether this smell is coming from this animal or you people"

[The body guard chuckles nervously]

"Milady, your sense of humor is too much! They seem unable to make any noise because of how distraught with laughter they are!"

"Whatever, I don't care. Just hurry up and get me to these hot springs"

[All of the shinobi have steam rising up out of their heads in aggravation and continue walking in silence. As the sun begins its descent in the sky, they see the hot springs ahead of them. By nightfall, they've reached their destination and set up camp]

[Kurenai and Masami settle down into a spring and relax while Asuma and Kakashi choose a spot two springs over. The princess approaches with her bodyguard. Being courteous to the ladies, the guard stands with his back to them]

"I need you two to move out of this spring, I need it"

[Tired from their journey so far and not having much energy to argue, both of the kunoichi pick up their towels and move their things to the spring in between the one the princess just commandeered and the guy's spring. Kurenai and Masami grumble about the princess as they get ready to settle in the next spring and hearing the ladies getting closer, Asuma and Kakashi give each other knowing glances. Kakashi rises up out of the water and wraps a towel around his waist. He moves through the trees to the ladies who haven't gotten into the water yet, they both hear him coming so they look over. Kakashi looks straight at Kurenai and gives her a nod indicating for her to walk over to where Asuma is waiting. Kurenai blushes but eagerly moves quickly. Masami tilts her head and smiles at Kakashi. She jokes with him]

"You are a pervert!"

"Only for you"

[He moves closer to her, pressing his body against hers. Wrapping her in his arms, he gives her a short kiss through the washcloth draped over the lower half of his face. Excited knowing the barrier between them is only two towels, Masami gets goosebumps]

"Oh, are you cold? Lets get into the water"

"Yes, lets..."

[As they prepare to step into the pool, Masami turns so her back is facing Kakashi before dropping her towel and immediately dipping into the water. With her back turned, Kakashi does the same. They sit next to each other and he wraps his arm around her again. She leans into him with her head resting into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He rubs his hand up and down her upper arm and shoulder, his finger tips occasionally brushing the side of her breast. Under the water, she timidly rests her hand on his thigh, using her fingers to draw light circles on the surface of his skin. He moves to kiss her again, but she stops him]

"Hm, so I guess you like me, huh?"

"Well, I'm thinking it's a little bit more than like now"

"Oh?"

"Yes. Masami you're amazing. I've never met anyone quite like you and I doubt I'll ever meet another. The past few days we've spent together has really opened me up to how I feel..."

"If you feel so strongly about me, then prove it"

[Knowing what she means, Kakashi drops the cloth from his face. She beams and puts a hand on the left side of his face, her thumb gently carressing his scar]

"Oh my Kakashi... you are nothing but trouble..."

[Masami smiles at him as he moves in to kiss her. The kiss is deep and passionate as Kakashi holds her close and she runs her hands over his upper body. Without breaking the kiss, he pulls her on to a straddling position on top of him. Her pelvis presses his tall and hardened member against his lower abdomen. He keeps one arm wrapped around her back, his hand reaching up tangling his fingers into her hair. Being unable to resist feeling her bountiful chest pressed against his and thus her hardened nipples, with his free arm he reaches up to grab one. Feeling it's rich, heavy quality he burns even hotter with desire. Pinching the sensitive button of flush, she moans into their mouth as they kiss. Masami angles her pelvis so the opening of her inner womanliness presses against Kakashi's shaft. He can't resist anymore, so he slides both of his hands onto her hips and lifts her up, she responds using her thighs to assist him. He re-positions himself underneath her and lowers her down. As he begins to penetrate her, they both groan. As she is filled by him, her body responds by firing a million tingling sensations across her entire skin. He is completely euphoric feeling her warmth and tightness, it's feel so right, it's perfect. She raises up, breaking their kiss. Placing her hands on his shoulders she begins to ride him, he can't do anything but lean back and moan as he listens to her breasts gently slap the water in rhythm as he's feeling her sliding up and down his length. Her pace is steady and moderate, but not quite enough to satisfy Kakashi. On a push down, he grabs a hold of her hips and holds her in place as he switches their position. She tightly wraps her arms and thighs around his body as he lifts her out of the water maintaining their intimate connection. He sits her at the edge of the pool, and she relaxes her grip. She leans her arms back to prop herself up as he leans his arms forward to do the same. Now the water is only midway up his thighs as her legs dip in to only halfway up her calves. He begins thrusting vigorously, pushing far past the limits Masami set for herself when she was in control. Hitting the back of her organ, she can only see stars. Trying to stifle her ectasy, she bites into his shoulder unsuccessfully muting her screams. Kakashi's furious pace makes him sweat as all the muscles of his body move in unison trying to reach a goal. Her breasts bounce in his face with each forceful thrust and he puts his mouth on them, taking turns with each. That's the final trigger which causes her to use both her arms and legs to pause his movement and push him deep into her. He feels her contractions squeezing and releasing his member inside of her, and an increased flow of her moisture soaks past his genitalia and runs down his thighs. He watches as her head is tilted back and her eyes are reduced to slits as she's lost in a moment of pure rapture. Feeling her pulsing slowing down, he gently begins to move inside of her again working his way back up to his robust thrusting. Being even more sensitive post orgasm, she bites her lips trying to hold back her screams and digs her fingers into his back. Kakashi feels it building and doesn't want to hold it back, so with a final push, going the deepest he's ever ventured in her, he releases into her. Masami grips his shoulders enjoying the way his member is throbbing inside of her as it fills her. At the surface of their bond she can even feel his sac lifting and lowering in time with the the throbbing, completely emptying into her. Kakashi holds tight to her as he rolls her over on top of himself, still maintaining their bridge and sinks back down into the water. His thighs and abdomen burn with extensive use as she tenderly kisses him all over his chest, neck, and face. He wraps one arm around her and holds her close as his body naturally retreats while still inside of her]

"Kakashi you're amazing"

"Masami, I'm in love with you"

[Masami lifts off his chest and looks at him. She smiles and bites her lower lip before responding]

"I feel the same about you"

[They share one more sweet kiss before Kakashi returns the wash cloth over the lower half of his face. Masami rests back down onto his chest and they just soak in the moment for awhile without moving. Eventually Masami moves off him, and he groans feeling his softened member sliding out. She reaches for some soap and shampoo to clean herself, and tosses the toiletries to Kakashi before completely submersing herself to rinse everything off. They both get out but Kakashi has to return to his original spring to get his clothes. He clears his throat so Asuma and Kurenai know he's approaching. Kakashi notices they look equally euphoric as he picks up his things and goes back to Masami. She's still wrapped in a towel and is drying her hair as he walks up behind her, wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her on the back of her neck and shoulders. She straightens up, turns around and kisses him gently before stepping away. They both redress and soon Kurenai and Asuma return. The guys hang back as the ladies return to camp ahead of them, not wanting to portray themselves in an unprofessional manner to the princess but little do they realize it's too late.

:::::


	17. Chapter 17

[After the princess shoo's away the kunoichi, she prepares to settle herself into the spring. Thinking she hears a male voice coming from where the ladies should be, the princess moves to the far end of the spring closest the next adjacent pool. Peeking over a rise of the land into the next spring, she sees the red eyed kunoichi has left the purple eyed one, and now purple eyes was alone with the silver haired shinobi. The princess assumed red eyes was with the bearded smoker shinobi. The princess blushes as she drinks in the shirtless silver hair. His body is masterfully sculpted, his muscles are toned, beautiful, and well proportioned. Silver hair and purple eyes are kissing and the princess feels slightly jealous of purple eyes. Silver hair mentions something about getting into the water, so the princess ducks down so she won't be seen. Hearing the couple in the next pool resume speaking to each other, the princess peeks again. This time she sees they're seated next to each other, and silver hair removes the wash cloth from his face. The princess suddenly gets pulsing pink hearts over her eyes. His body was a treat for her eyes, but the princess couldn't even imagine or dream of a face as handsome as his. The princess truly begins to burn with envy as she watches them kiss while purple eyes runs her hands over his body. Silver hair grabs purple eyes and places her in his lap. The princess now begins to feel a bit guilty about watching and somewhat self conscious of herself, so she moves away from her spying spot and back to the end of the pool she originally entered. She busies herself with scrubbing her body and hair clean, trying to ignore the stray vocalizations she hears. She quickly dries and dresses herself then returns to camp]

_(The princess thinking) "I am the princess of the Land of Fire! All the eligible men should be clamoring over me! Who does she think she is having a man as gorgeous as that! And she is so ugly! If she weren't a kunoichi she could probably actually spend time to make herself look presentable but still she would pale in comparison to me... I must learn who this silver hair shinobi is and snare him with my feminine wiles! Purple eyes is unworthy of the most handsome ninja I've ever laid eyes on! Silver hair will belong to me!"_

[The princess lays herself out on the bedding her bodyguard set up for her. She tries to pose herself in what she thinks is a seductive pose , with her robe loosely tied and a leg exposed. Hearing footsteps coming from the springs, she uses her most sultry voice and says]

"Hello..."

[Kurenai and Masami look at the princess laying in a strained and contorted postion and they exchange nervous glances with each other as they continue walking past. Kurenai speaks]

"Um, Hello princess..."

[The princess rolls her eyes and covers her exposed leg]

"Ugh you shinobi are so rude! Go away!"

[Asuma and Kakashi approach just in time to hear the princess say that rather venomously, and seeing how deranged she currently looks, they don't need much more motivation. As they move on, the princess calls out]

"You! Silver hair! What is your name?"

"Kakashi Hatake, milady"

"Ah, yes, very good Kakashi. Please hand me my slippers"

"Begging your pardon, but if you were to simply move your legs forward, your feet would find your slippers"

"Well of course they would! I'm not an idiot! I mean for you place them on my dainty feet!"

[The princess pokes a leg through her robes and wiggles the toes on her yellow nailed, bunioned foot. Asuma chokes on his cigarette and Kakashi stifles a gag]

"I'm sorry milady, but I'm only being paid to assure your safe arrival to the Land of Rivers. I am not your personal attendant. Good evening"

[The shinobi continue on to go patrol the perimeter of the camp]

[The bodyguard sighs then reaches forward and places the slippers on her feet. The princess angrily kicks them back off and hits him over the head with it]

"You fool! Don't touch me!"

"But milady"

"No! Obviously you don't understand the subtle seduction a woman must use to lure a man"

"Milady, do you not understand you are being sent to the Land of Rivers to be formally betrothed to the lord?"

"And what of it?"

"If you were caught pursuing another man, you could potentially incite a war between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers!"

"So what? I know what I want and what I want is Kakashi Hatake"

"This is a very dangerous game you're playing at milady. I don't think you understand the consequences of the actions you wish to pursue"

"And what would you know of it? You're not nobility, what could you possibly know of the result of my actions?"

"Milady, how do you suppose nobility knows anything about running a land?"

"Clearly we're born with it and graced by the gods"

[The bodyguard sighs wishing he could slap some sense into her. The princess petulantly speaks]

"Hand me that beauty elixir. I need to make sure I'm at my absolute optimum tomorrow if I'm going to win over Kakashi"

[The bodyguard grateful for an opportunity to not listen to her speak, enthusiastically hands her the flask. She takes three long drinks of it before instantly drifting off to sleep. The guard makes sure to grab the beverage, seal it, and place it amongst the princess's things so she may easily find it in the morning]

:::::

[Asuma and Kurenai bed down next to each other on one side of the princess while Kakashi and Masami take the other. Asuma takes first watch, followed by Kakashi, Kurenai, and Masami who will stay up until daybreak. Until then, Masami lays in Kakashi's arms and they watch the stars and talk until they drift off to sleep]

"Masami?"

"Yes?"

"Any regrets about earlier?"

"None at all. You know as well as I do that a shinobi's life is too short to have regrets... in fact if I had the chance, I'd take you again right now"

[Kakashi squeezes her closer, and whispers]

"I love you"

"Same"

[Masami whispers back]

:::::

[As the dawn begins to lighten the sky, Masami begins waking her fellow shinobi and the guard, indicating the latter should wake the princess. They pack up camp and continue on their journey. Today Asuma and Kurenai take the lead as Kakashi and Masami hold the rear. The princess calls back to Kakashi]

"Kakashi, don't you think it'd fun if we switched things up today? My guard could walk up front with red eyes and purple eyes can walk in the back with smoke stack"

[The other three ninja are simultaneously aggravated as Kakashi keeps the calm]

"No milady that would be a terrible idea. If anyone was watching or following us, changing up the established pairs from yesterday would look suspicious and draw too much attention"

"Oh fine then! Carry on"

[The princess crosses her arms over her chest and looks repugnant. She spends the next few hours quietly plotting of which everyone is thankful for her silence. By mid-morning the princess finally comes up with a plan. She strategizes that if her donkey were to suddenly go wild and take off across the land, Kakashi would have to use his great ninja speed and skill to rescue her]

_(The princess imagining a rescue scenario) The donkey races over the earth as she bravely tries to hang on. She calls out for help, and recognizing her dire situation, Kakashi swoops in to save her. He takes her in his arms and says "I don't know why I've never noticed your great beauty before, but now you have captured my heart fair princess!" They kiss and now he belongs to her forever_

"May I ask what you look so happy about princess?" asks the bodyguard

"Oh, nothing! Hey, what is that? Over there!"

"Where milady?"

[While he's distracted, the princess sharply digs her heels into the donkey's flanks. The donkey's only reaction is to bray loudly and rear back up on it's hind legs causing her to slide off it's back and land in a freshly deposited pile of manure. The shinobi all start to chuckle as the body guard tries to stifle his own while helping the princess back to her feet. The princess screeches with fury as the gaurd tries his best to try to shake out the back of her robe. He sets her back on the donkey and now all she can do is moan pitifully about how awful the trip is been, the horrible smell of the manure, and the stupid beast she has to ride upon. Kurenai chimes in]

"You could always walk, milady"

"No thank you. That's what people like you do"

[If looks could kill, Kurenai would have struck the princess with lightning three times over now. The guard tries to soothe the situation now]

"Dear princess, it's not much farther to the rendezvous point. We'll wait there for your traveling party and then you will have the opportunity to dress in your normal attire and prepare yourself for meeting your lord."

"Hmpf, whatever..."

[The princess sulks. At midday, the group reach the rendezvous point; a short bridge spanning a deep ravine. They settle themselves and prepare some food as they wait. The guard tries to offer the princess some food]

"Here you go milady"

[She pushes the plate away]

"That is disgusting! Only paupers would eat that!"

[Sensing he has some sway over the princess, Kakashi speaks]

"You really should eat something to maintain your strength"

"Oh yes! You're quite right Kakashi! Guard! Bring me my food!"

[The princess snaps her fingers at him, and the guard returns the plate. By late afternoon the group looks up to the sound of approaching horses. Expecting the royal traveling party, the group are surprised to see it has been taken captive by bandits. Apparently having already discovered the princess is not with the royal escort and having tortured the information out of one of her servants, two scouts ride steadily ahead of the others and are headed towards the princess. Asuma yells at the guard to take the princess to safety as the four shinobi toss aside their disguises and prepare for battle]

[The scouts start firing arrows at the ninja, which the latter quickly avoid. Asuma takes down rider with is chakra blades and Kakashi the other using a water release technique. The princess admires Kakashi's prowess from her hiding spot. It doesn't take long for the rest of the bandits to arrive, engulfing the four shinobi in combat. Kurenai begins using the surrounding plant life to battle and trap the enemy along with using her genjutsu to trap them in their minds while Masami swings her chakra infused zanbato, greatly increasing the range of her attacks surprising the bandits and taking out many. Asuma utilizes his flying swallow technique along with his close combat taijutsu, as Kakashi uses the array of ninjutsu he's picked up over the years]

[Not seeing many of the criminals left, the princess foolishly runs from her hiding spot towards one of the brigands thinking that he will take her captive thus requiring Kakashi's successful rescue of her. The bandit has no such thing in mind, and wields his weapon preparing to slaughter her. As the villain prepares to strike upon his prey, the guard sacrifices himself taking the brunt of the blade's brutal cut. The guard's blood splashed the princess's face as she stands there in shock watching the life gush out of his body. Masami cuts down the outlaw and tries to heal the fallen man, but he's already lost too much blood and all too quickly he's gone. The princess sinks to the ground catatonic having watched the life leave the gaurd's eyes. Her attendants flock to her while the shinobi finish off the rest of the would be war mongers]

[Remaining in silence, the princess's servants spend the afternoon washing and readying her for meeting with the lord of the Land of Rivers. The princess rides in her carriage seemingly staring off into space. As dusk begins to fall and the lord's village is in sight, the princess becomes aware again. Her fate dawns upon her and she feels contemptous. Noticing the shinobi flocking both sides of her carriage, she sticks her head out the window of the side on which Kakashi and Masami walk. The princess speaks to Masami]

"It's your fault you know."

"Excuse me milady?"

"It's your fault that guard died"

[Masami is instantly incensed]

"You have no place to point blame!"

"Of course I do! I am nobility, I outrank you. And I say if you had only tried harder to save his life he'd still be walking with us now"

"Well you know what I say? If your selfish and spoiled ass had stayed put and not run out on the battlefield, he would not have had to lose his life to protect yours! I bet you don't even know his name, do you?"

"I most certainly do! It was... it was..."

[The princess trails off realizing she is at a loss. She speaks again meekly, this time addressing Kakashi]

"All I wanted is for you to save me..."

"You didn't need saving where the guard had you safely at, and once you did need rescuing your guard was the one who payed the ultimate price. Why on earth did you think I would be the only one available to save you?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

[Undeterred, Kakashi scoffs at her]

"That is ridiculous. You don't even know me. What even makes you think that you would be in love with me?"

"Because you're so handsome and you would look perfect at my side"

"Princess, there is much more to love than just appearances. Clearly you don't much of anything about life, love, or people. I hope your lord is attracted to silly, mindless, girls!"

[Kakashi's words cut her deeply as they squash her infatuation with him. When they arrive and the lord meets the princess, she becomes instantly smitten by his good looks, thus completely eradicating any hurt feelings she had over Kakashi. The shinobi complete their mission without any further incident then turn around to make the two day trip back to their village]

:::::

[Before and after teaching his students at the academy, Iruka has been steadly training. Afraid of igniting an incident with Guy, Iruka has been sharpening his taijutsu with Lee. At the end of every session, Iruka is thoroughly beat, but in spite of that it makes Iruka happy to see the next generation is excelling so well. However Iruka is a tad anxious thinking if such a young genin can best him, how will he fair against his opponent in the jonin trial? Trying not to focus too much on, Iruka dives into practicing his ninjutsu... in the background he hears murmurs of a jonin squad returning from a mission but he pays it no mind as his current mission is not fail Tsunade in two days]

:::::

[Guy is training by himself in a field far out from the village. Always alert, he senses four people approaching. Taking a hidden vantage point in the trees he spies down to see Asuma, Kurenai, Masami, and Kakashi speaking animatedly amongst each other. They seem to have bonded a bit closer together overall during the mission. Then he watches as Kakashi cops a feel on Masami's derriere, Guy gets excited thinking he's going to see Masami slap Kakashi into the ground, but instead she gently removes his hand and shoots him a playful look]

_(Guy thinking) "WHAAAT?! When I accidentally fondled her, she crushed me! But with Kakashi it's okay?! What the heck happened while they were gone!? Kakashi must be using some sort of jutsu on her! Yes, that's it. My beloved would never settle for any man other than me..."_

[The hours Guy has spent alone, fiddling with Masami's lock of hair, and being absorbed in his own thoughts has slowly warped him. Watching the four ninja walk by, he begins to calculate his next move to gain Masami at his side]

:::::


	18. Chapter 18

[Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Masami return to the village. Checking in at the gate, Masami gives a casual wink in the direction of both Izumo and Kotetsu causing both of them to blush, then she turns to Kakashi to see his reaction. Pleased to see he's slightly jealous but keeps it under wraps, she tilts her head and smiles at him. Kakashi offers his arm to her and she takes it, then they stroll together to the hokage's office much the same way they did when she had first arrived there. Tsunade watches them approach, and smiles. Although the casual bystander would only see a cordial gesture between Kakashi and Masami, Tsunade instantly recognizes a change in their dynamic by the subtle changes in body language and posture. The four shinbobi meet with Tsunade and debrief over their mission, then Tsunade dismisses them all except for Masami]

"Yes Tsunade?"

"Masami, what do you think of my shinobi?"

"I think they are all excellent. They are all dedicated to the village, and have a strong passion for their ninja ways"

"And my village?"

"It's lovely! The people are so friendly and welcoming! They've really made me feel at home."

"Wonderful! That's just what I was hoping to hear. I've been wanting to ask you, how would you feel about making this village your home? You don't have to answer me right now, in fact I'd like it if you spent some time to think on it, but I want you to know I would love for you to be a resident."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Everyone you've met has taken quite a shine to you, you work well in a squad, and to be honest I think Kakashi might be more than a little crushed if you left"

[Masami got a bit of a chest pang at the last part of Tsunade's statement, but keeps it covered]

"And what makes you think that?"

"Come now Masami, I'm no fool. Even though you two play it cool so well, my trained eye can see that you two have formed a deep bond over the last several days."

[Masami pauses to think. Although she hasn't been in the village continuously, she's been in the area for more than a couple weeks now. It's the longest she's stayed in any region during her adult life alone ever. And to be honest, it's been rather nice. She supposes Kakashi might have something to do with it as well]

"I'll take your silence as agreement. You should consider him if you're thinking about moving on again. But as I said earlier, I want you to think on it before you give me a formal decision. Please take tomorrow off to rest, and we'll talk again tomorrow evening about the rest of your time you promised to me. For now, please go on and enjoy the rest of your afternoon"

"Thank you Tsunade"

[Masami leaves as Shizune enters, having listened in on the conversation]

"If I didn't know any better I would say that was rather impetuous of you to say what you did, but knowing your motive you are quite cold and calculating"

"I just had to make sure she had the right thoughts in her head before she decides to pack up and move again. She still has to finish the rest of her commitment to me before she leaves, so that gives her at least three days to swirl around my words in her head. That should be more than enough time for her to formulate a decision in the direction I'd like her to"

[Shizune just shakes her head and continues on to the day's business]

:::::

[Kakashi waits down the hall for Masami as she appears out of the hokages office. Taking his arm, they walk in silence. Kakashi picks up on her unusual quietness and asks]

"What's wrong Masami?"

"Nothing, just something Tsunade asked me"

"And that was?"

"She asked me to stay and become a resident of the village"

"What did you answer?"

"I didn't. Tsunade said she was giving me time to think it over"

"What is there to think about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why wouldn't you just say yes?"

"I'd lose my freedom. My ability to come and go as I please. I'd have to clear everything with Tsunade before going anywhere and then I'm sure I'd be expected to report back at a due time. I don't like constraints"

"Am I a constraint?"

"Of course not! Why would you say that?"

"You make it sound like you could easily leave me here on a whim, and I'd just be waiting around for you to come back"

"No Kakashi, it wouldn't be like that"

"Then what would it be? You know how I feel about you. When I told you, it wasn't a joke. I was being completely sincere"

"I know, it's just..."

"It's just what Masami?"

"It's just hard for me, okay?"

"What's hard about having a real home? About being with me?"

[Masami clams up, refusing to talk anymore. Kakashi, unsure of what's wrong, guides her back to his apartment. She looks at him curiously, and he tells her]

"I just needed to take you someplace where you can talk openly without being concerned with other people trying to pry in"

[Kakashi puts on pot of water to boil and Masami takes a seat at the small table tucked neatly into the corner of his open floorplan. He joins her quickly with two cups of tea and takes a seat across from her. He reaches across the table to hold her hand before he begins to speak]

"Now can you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Kakashi?"

"Why it's hard for you to consider staying"

[Masami grows silent again. She tilts her head while looking down at where hers and Kakashi's fingers are intertwined. Then she slowly pulls away]

"Because I've spent my whole life knowing that anything I have can be taken away. Homes and people included"

"As crude as it sounds, it happens. What you choose to do about it afterwards and in spite of that is what defines you. I still remember what you said about achieving immortality through what you do in your life and about how you wanted to pass your knowledge onto future generations. Right now Tsunade is offering you that chance. Konoha is the best place for you do both those things and gift the world"

[Kakashi reaches across the table for her hand again, and pulls it back to the middle, Masami looks him in the eye]

"And can't you see I don't want to let you go?"

[Now Masami breaks the stare by leaning onto the table with her free arm and looking down while tilting her head. Then she uses her free hand to sweep her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. Kakashi squeezes her hand and she looks back up at him, then speaks]

"I'm afraid"

"Don't be"

"I don't know if I could survive losing another home. Losing another person I love"

[Being able to relate to the last half of what she said, Kakashi draws on his own experience]

"You have more strength when you can live in love beyond fear rather than living in fear without love."

[Now Kakashi leans across the table to kiss her. Masami responds timidly, so in one smooth maneuver he slides his chair around the table to sit next to her, takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply. Feeling herself melt into him, she slides her hands up over his shoulders and wraps them behind his neck, but she can't stop the tears from forming in her eyes as they begin to slide down her cheeks. Kakashi, moving a hand to brush her cheek notices the moisture and stops the kiss to look at her]

"Please don't cry"

"Kakashi, I don't think I can do this. I think I'm a harbinger of destruction, that's why I never stay in one place for long or get deeply attached to anyone"

"That's not true and it's silly to think that way. I'll prove it to you, you just have to stay here, stay with me. Please Masami, I'm begging you. I don't know what the future holds, but I promise I'll stick it out with you as long as you remain here"

[Masami feels her heart breaking in her chest. Her past, everything she's suffered through begins to surface. She sobs not being able to contain it anymore. Kakashi squeezes her tightly, and strokes her hair. After awhile, her tears begin to dry up. Noticing Kakashi hasn't left her or let go of her yet, she nestles down into his shoulder and neck and takes comfort in him. Noticing the change in her body he welcomes her in, his hold becomes more tender, stroking her upper arm as he leans his face against the top of her head. Wiping away the last of her tears, Masami pushes away just enough to look into his face. Kakashi can see even the way she looks at him has changed, as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. This kiss is unlike any of the others before it, Kakashi senses the passion flowing through, it feels electric tingling his lips, with fireworks bursting from behind his closed eyes. It excites him beyond measure, so he picks Masami up and moves her towards the bed. There they proceed to engage in each other intimately while unbeknownst to them, someone is peeking through the window. On top of a building across the street Guy has been watching them the whole time. At first he thought he might finally have his chance when he saw that Kakashi was making Masami cry but the way things have progressed now, his hopefully diminished and turns into a perverted rage. He watches their entire interlude while building his anticipation, memorizing their every movement. As they both achieve climax and finish, Guy leaves for his apartment]

:::::

[The puppet Guy ordered has finally arrived. It has a feminine body and delicate facial features set in a pleasant expression]

_(Guy thinking) "The eyes aren't the right shade of purple, and the texture of the hair isn't the same. Of course the proportions could never live up to the real thing, but she'll do."_

[Guy dresses the doll in vintage style women's clothing, then spritzes it with jasmine perfume. He seats his companion at his table, then tilts its head at a familiar angle. Next he seats himself across the table and takes the puppet's hand]

"Masami, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you"

[Guy talks back to himself in a higher pitched voice]

"And I you, Guy! I've been distracting myself with the attentions of other men so you wouldn't see how crazed I am over you!"

"You didn't need to do that my beloved! You could've been honest with me from the start!"

"A lady doesn't play her trump card at the start! I had to make sure I knew you wanted me before I made my move"

"I've been patiently waiting for you! Come now! Let us be intimate!"

"Oh yes Guy! Only you can fulfill my inner yearning!"

[Guy undresses the puppet, and lays it down his bed in the same manner he had just watched Kakashi and Masami. Guy reaches between the doll's legs and discovers amazing craftsmanship there. He reaches into the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a tube of lubricant, then squeezes a generous amount into his palm. Next he applies it to the artfully designed portion of the puppet's body. With his hands at "Masami"'s waist, he enters her. Guy starts slowly, but as his pace gets faster he slides his hands up the doll's body, over the ladylike curves of the chest, then finally stopping when his hands are at the neck. He grips the neck so hard his knuckles turn white while his fingers flush red. He constricts the neck tighter as he pumps his body faster. Finally he releases into "Masami", without breaking his bond with her, he positions her with her back against the front of his body. Guy whispers into her ear]

"Let that be a lesson to you!... I told you that you belong to ME. You are MY beloved..."

[Guy holds onto the puppet closely and cries softly into her hair]

:::::


	19. Chapter 19

[It's late in the afternoon when Kakashi and Masami hop in the shower. When they redress, Kakashi in his usual attire and Masami in her combat attire, they decide to trot off to the training fields together to take advantage of the last of the day's light. They spar together practicing taijutsu, although her skill is not on the same level as his, they still have a thorough albeit playful workout. The sky has already begun to grow dark before they're ready to leave the fields. On their way back into the village, they bump into Asuma and Kurenai who are on their way for some evening drinks. Kurenai calls out to them]

"Hey, want to meet us at Shushuya later? We're on the way, celebrating a successful mission"

[Masami looks at Kakashi]

"I'm game for it, are you?"

"Sure"

[Masami responds to Kurenai]

"I just need to change and freshen up and we'll be there"

"Okay, but don't take too long 'freshening up'"

[Masami tilts her head and casts a playful smile towards Kurenai before she and Kakashi head back to his apartment. They don't dally long, and are soon on their way to meet up with Asuma and Kurenai. The bar has the same familiar setting as it did before, lively and full of people. Asuma and Kurenai snagged a booth where Kakashi and Masami soon join them. The evening is spent full of laughter and smiles. Hidden in the shadows at the end of the bar Guy watches them. He drinks slowly but heavily, his quiet rage boiling under his skin. He keeps the outward appearance of his inebriation under wraps but inside he's losing all control. He spends hours watching them until last call when he orders a round of shots for himself before stopping at the mens room then stepping outside. He waits for the crowd to filter out as the bar shuts down for the night. People tarry outside, still socializing when Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Masami finally emerge. They too stop under one of the overhead lights, still chatting as Asuma smokes. Suddenly a fight breaks out, one person saying it's a misunderstanding while someone else is throwing punches, soon friends are sticking up for comrades and the drunken brawling grows. Asuma and Kakashi excuse themselves from the ladies to see if they can help calm down the altercation. The ladies stand there watching the fight and shake their heads at it. Without moving her eyes away from the action, Kurenai leans over to Masami and says]

"Men would call this 'boys just being boys' but I would call it 'alcohol helping people be stupid'"

[Not hearing an immediate response, Kurenai turns to look and Masami has disappeared. After creating a diversion by pushing one man into another man's date, Guy takes advantage swooping Masami away when no one is looking. Even when drunk, Guy still retains his speed although not his acuity. Ducking down a dark alley some streets away, Guy backs Masami against the wall. She's terrified, but retains her outer calm]

"Guy! What is wrong with you? I thought I told you I don't want to have anything more to do with you than I have to"

"You! You are what's wrong with me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, driving me crazy! You're all I can think and dream about! You've seeped into every single one of my pores! I don't know what you did but I'm completely obsessed with you!"

"You need help Guy"

[Masami tries to walk away, but Guy forcefully pushes her back into the wall, her head hitting the bricks with a small thud]

"Ow, that hurt a little bit!"

"No, you want to know what hurts? Seeing you with my eternal rival Kakashi hurts. Looking in the mirror everyday and seeing my youth slipping away hurts. Knowing the woman I love doesn't feel the same about me hurts. Watching all the visions I have for my future walking away with another man hurts! You hurt me Masami! From the first breath you stole from me, you've created a pain that only you can heal. And although you know you could take my hurt away, you don't! And that's what hurts the most!"

[Guy wraps one of his huge hands around her neck and begins to squeeze. Constricting the sides of her neck rather than her airway, he creates a blood choke and she passes out within three seconds. Masami knew if she tried to do paralysis, he would be paralyzed still choking her and that wouldn't do. Her brain, starved for blood by Guy's grip can't think fast enough before she goes unconscious. Limp in his hand, Guy lets go. Seeing her body ragdoll like that in his hands shakes him out of his stupor a little bit. Holding the dead weight of her body Guy has an "Oh s***" moment as he's not sober enough to calculate his next step. Guy doesn't have to worry about it though because he's immediately hit in the back of the head so hard he sees stars. Next he's strung up by vines springing from the plantlife struggling for a foothold within the cracks of the bricks. As Masami slips out of his arms, Kakashi catches her. Just seeing her in Kakashi's arms makes Guy rage enough to break free of the vines and take off running into the darkness]

[Kakashi holds her chest up to his ear and listens. Asuma stands there still smoking with one hand in his pocket and the other running his fingers through his hair. Kurenai asks]

"Is she...?"

"She's breathing, and her heart is beating, but I'm going to go ahead and take her to the hospital. Would you two mind asking Shizune to notify Tsunade?"

"Sure"

[They respond in unison, and Kakashi is gone in a flash before either of them finish the word. Masami soon rouses in Kakashi's arms, her brain still in a fog from having the blood cut off from it asks]

"What happened?"

[Kakashi swiftly enters the hospital and the bored medical nin immediately jump to begin care on her. Kakashi whispers in her ear]

"We'll talk about it when we're alone"

[Kakashi quietly tells the medics what's wrong and they begin performing ninjutsu on her neck to check for serious damage, but find they only need to perform healing to prevent swelling and bruising. Before they're done, Masami already remembers on her own what happened, but remains quiet. After finishing the medics leave Kakashi and Masami alone in the treatment room together]

"Masami, it was-"

"I remember now. It was Guy"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You didn't do this to me"

[Tsunade rushes into the room and solidly closes the door behind her]

"WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU DO THIS?"

[Kakashi slightly panics while waving his hands defensively]

"No Tsunade, it wasn't me!"

"It was Guy."

[Masami angrily answers. Tsunade shifts her focus to Masami]

"Tell me everything."

"I'm guessing Guy started the distraction of a fight outside Shushuya, and when everyone was watching he took off with me. Next he's going on about the pain I've caused him and how obsessed he is with me, then he blood chokes me and I wake up in a daze in Kakashi's arms"

[Tsunade turns to Kakashi]

"And what do you know?"

"After breaking up the fight Kurenai says Masami is gone, so I followed Masami and Guy's scent. As I turn down an alley, he's holding her by the neck against the wall, then lets her limp body drop into his arms. So I punched him square in the back of the head then took Masami back from him while Kurenai trapped him with her ninjutsu. Next he breaks free and runs off."

"Guy knows he won't be able to escape me. As soon as we find him, I'll have a discussion with him. Masami, I'm terribly sorry about this. I hope you don't think poorly about me or my village now"

"No, of course not! Honestly the more I think about it, the less mad I am at Guy the more I'm sorry for him. He has some serious emotional concerns he needs to address"

"Yes clearly. Well for the rest of tonight I suggest you come on back to your guest room and rest."

"Yes, thank you Tsunade"

[Tsunade storms off to arrange things with Shizune as Kakashi gently helps Masami off the examination table. They walk together in silence towards the hokage's residence. Masami stops at the door to bid Kakashi goodnight but he stops her]

"Please, let me come in"

"What? No. Not tonight Kakashi"

"No, you misunderstand me. I just want to make sure you'll be alright."

[Masami sighs but relents]

"Okay, come on then"

[In her room, Masami readies herself in the bathroom before coming to bed. Kakashi sits there on top of the covers, propped up on the pillows. He opens an arm up to her, so she slides under the blankets and into his arms. She falls asleep peacefully on his chest as Kakashi holds her close. Out the window Kakashi notices snoring coming from the tree. Throwing a kunai with the blunt end, Kakashi knocks Guy out of the tree. The vast quantity of alcohol has taken it's effect and although Guy hits the ground with a loud and heavy thud, he remains asleep. Hearing the noise, Shizune investages to find him passed out in the grass so she request's Tsunade's guard to bring him in and lock him in a spare room for questioning in the morning]

:::::

[Guy wakes up sometime later with a massive hangover and in a room he doesn't recognize. He feels eyes on him and looks to see Tsunade's intense gaze burning into him. He sits up an puts his feet on the floor with a groan. Tsunade begins her interogation]

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I'm not sure what I'm doing here"

"I know what you're doing here, I'm talking about last night"

[Guy scratches his head, and he recalls fuzzy memories]

_(Guy thinking) "I remembering drinking at the bar and seeing Masami come in with Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. I drank... a lot. Was I in a fight last night? No, I started one. Then Masami... Oh good heavens, what was I thinking last night!"_

[Tsunade watches the dread wash over his face, so she asks again]

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I-I-I... I'm ashamed. There's no way to explain myself"

"What is this obsession of yours I heard about?"

[Full of humiliation, Guy hangs his head]

"I just thought maybe someday she and I-"

"Guy I'm pretty sure now there will never be a you and Masami. You've taken care of that. I'm taking you off of active duty and you are to seek counseling until you get your head screwed back on straight. When you are cleared to return to duty, it'll come under my review whether or not you're fit for duty."

"But how long will that be?"

"As long as it takes. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, now return to your apartment and sleep off your hangover. Take a shower while you're at it, you reek like a gin mill"

[Guy leaves and does as he's told]

:::::

[When Guy enters his apartment, he calls out]

"Honey, I'm home!"

[Then he responds to himself]

"Oh my love, how I've missed you! Come join me in the shower!"

[He pulls the puppet out of his bed and puts it in the shower. Although he doesn't have the mastery of some sand shinobi, he's managed to use his chakra to have the doll stand on it's own. He washes himself and shampoos his "Masami". As he's working the lather up in "her" hair, he knots his fingers up in "her" tresses and shoves "her" face forward into the wall. Cruelly yanking "her" head back he enters "her" forcefully from behind, working out his aggression. Not being satisfied enough, he turns off the water and pushes "Masami" back onto his bed. There, Guy reaches his goal then leaves the puppet in a heap. Feeling pity for "her", he picks "her" back up and returns "her" to the shower to clean up. Afterwards he redresses and seats "Masami" at the table. He fixes food for both of them and holds "her" hand while "they" chat over their meal. Guy spends the rest of his day reading books to "Masami" and idly playing with "her" hair]

:::::

[Masami wakes up late in the morning, she's alone but a single red rose sits in a vase at her bedside table. She smiles and smells the rose before hopping up to get in the shower. As the hot water pours over her, she is reminded of last night's events by the tenderness of her neck. She scrubs herself gently and continues to pity Guy. After the shower, she slips into a sundress then fixes her hair and makeup. Putting on her sandals and sunhat she decides to venture and see Kikyo Castle today. As she opens the door Kakashi is there, about to knock on it. Surprised he stops and smiles at her. He's holding a picnic basket, and offers his arm. Kakashi remembers from the first day they met how Masami mentioned how she would like to see the castle. She smiles and without words takes his arm. Masami doesn't care where they go, she's just pleased he went through the effort of packing a picnic. When she realizes they're headed to the castle, she softens that he bothered to remember something trivial she had said. She smiles at Kakashi in a way that warms him all the way through]

_(Kakashi thinking) "I love that smile. I can tell I'm doing something that makes her happy... She makes me happy. There's no pressure with her, she doesn't clamor all over me, she's intelligent, she's an amazing kunoichi, and she makes me smile. I love how reserved she is in public, but in private - mind blowing! Things are so carefree and easy between us, it just feels right."_

[Kakashi pauses in thought as he notices Masami is staring at him]

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering what you're thinking about?"

"Just how your eyes are my new favorite color"

_(Masami thinking)_ _"There he goes trying to butter me up again... It's okay, I'll let him"_

[Masami blushes and smiles at him]

"You are too kind"

[They spend the afternoon sight seeing and picnicking before wrapping up the day. Kakashi drops Masami back off at Tsunade's home, he kisses her hand and tells her he can't wait to see her again. Masami can sense she's the only one in the house, so she steps back out and heads for the hokage's office. Before she can knock Tsunade tells Masami to come in, the former having smelled the latter's perfume on her way up]

"Thank you for stopping by Masami"

"It's not a problem Tsunade"

"Have you considered what I asked you?"

"I have... I'm not sure I can stay. I feel like there's still more training I need to accomplish before I am worthy of being considered a shinobi of your village"

"I thought you might feel that way, and I thought perhaps your talent for travel could be used to benefit this village"

"Oh? how so?"

"If you choose this village to be your home, your position would be part diplomatic, part spy. Seeing as how you are well traveled and familiar with many customs I would appreciate your gifts being used to maintain peace and cooperation between the great shinobi villages. I would also like you to monitor other villages and lands as well, and report to me your findings. You will be able to travel and train as much as you need to as long as you maintain steady contact with me. And whenever you need to rest, you will always be welcome here."

[Given this new information, Masami puts her chin in her hand while considering it. Although it wouldn't keep her in the village on a regular basis, she would still have a place she could call home... She looks up and gives Tsunade her answer]

"Then yes Tsunade. I will align myself with Konoha"

[Tsunade claps her hands and smiles]

"Splendid! Given your exceptional talents I would like to bestow upon you the rank of jonin"

"That is quite an honor milady"

"It is a privilege for me to give it to you and an honor to consider you a member of my village"

"Thank you Tsunade"

"Now, while it is within my power to grant you this appointment, I still have to put on a show to appease the village elders. They won't be happy that you were not born in the Land of Fire, and they'll be especially distressed that you did not ascend the ranks in the traditional manner. While I'm really not concerned about their happiness, they will make my life easier if I throw them some kind of consolotion. Tomorrow morning to prove you are worthy of the rank of jonin I need you to put on an exhibition with a full display of your prowress. I really need you to wow them so I don't have to listen to them nag, can you do this for me?"

"Certainly!"

"Fantastic! Please go and enjoy your evening, but lets keep this to ourselves until tomorrow and we'll let your exhibition speak for itself, shall we?"

"Yes Tsunade. Thank you!"

[Masami exits the office smiling. She's biting back her anticipation wanting to tell Kakashi. Tsunade, with her elbows propped and her face in her hands, smiles as she watches Masami leave]

:::::


	20. Chapter 20

[Iruka wakes up to meditate. Today is the day for his Jonin trial. Part of him hopes he will fail so he can return to his students. But the other part of him doesn't want to disappoint Tsunade. He's torn. He doesn't bother training this morning, because anything he's already done won't get any better just a couple hours before the trial. Iruka feels meditating to calm his mind and nerves would be the best bet. He sets an alarm so he will know when he has an hour left. When it goes off, he showers then dresses himself, and heads for the arena to do some stretches before the match]

[Tsunade woke up feeling quite pleased with herself. She readies herself, and has a light breakfast before being joined by Masami. Masami is dressed in her combat attire with the new addition of a black sash tied at her hips; her left hip pouch is stationed more towards the rear now as the knot of the new sash is tied above it towards the front, while at her front right hip the sash bears the insignia of the village then runs under her right hip pouch as the sash wraps behind. They walk together to the arena which is partially seated with people. Tsunade leans over to Masami's ear]

"I extended the invitation from just the elders to any available shinobi so everyone will know you're worthy of this appointment"

"Ah, I see..."

[The crowds don't bother Masami, but they're making Iruka anxious. Masami remains down on the arena's field as Tsunade crosses it towards Iruka. Tsunade speaks into Iruka's ear]

"Do not disappoint me"

[As Tsunade ascends the arena up to her seat, Masami and Iruka lock eyes. She mouths the word "Hi" to him and he mouths back "Hello". Shizune approaches Tsunade]

"You are twisted"

"No, I just have to make sure the final strings are trimmed off"

[Shizune can only shake her head and feel pity for the two who should have been and most likely would have been romantically paired if Tsunade hadn't been pulling all the strings in the background. The murmurs of the crowd grow as the time for the event draws near. Seated among the crowd other than the elders are Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. ANBU are scattered throughout, along with academy instructors, and all of the Konoha 11. Finally Tsunade rises and speaks to all those who have gathered]

"Thank you all for your time this morning. I am pleased to announce the appointment of a new kunoichi, Lady Masami Tachikaze!"

[Tsunade pauses for the applause from the crowd before continuing]

"Today she will exhibit her abilities as Iruka Umino battles for the opportunity to enter the jonin ranks!"

[The crowd applauds again for the shinobi on the field. Many cheer for Iruka's familiar face while Kurenai and the girls of the Konoha 11 cheer for Masami. A proctor steps out onto the field and instructs the two]

"Although this is a friendly battle, you are both expected to fight your hardest until you make your opponent submit. There is no time limit and you may use any tools or skills to your ability. Begin!"

[The proctor steps aside and Masami and Iruka begin to size each other up. The anticipation of who is going to make the first strike makes the crowd so quiet everyone can hear the wind blow. Finally Masami charges Iruka and tries to land a kick to his head. He dodges, and attacks back. Their combinations of kicks and blows become a wild melee as they are evenly matched]

_(Iruka thinking) "Wow, she is good! I'm glad I spent that time training with Lee..."_

[Masami sensing they're well matched looks to improve the odds in her favor. She intentionally fails to block a shot that lands at her mouth. Masami collapses back down into the dirt, and with a huge eyed, hurt expression she cries out as blood spills from her mouth]

"Iruka! You hurt me!"

"Oh Masami, I'm so-"

[Suddenly all he can see is stars as another Masami has cracked him on the back of the head with a tambo. He regains his vision and watches the Masami on the ground disappear in a puff of smoke]

"Shadow clone! Very sneaky"

"Don't let your gaurd down around me Iruka"

"I promise I won't make that mistake again"

"You won't get the chance to"

[Iruka moves to reach for his kunai, but finds he is frozen in place. Looking at Masami he sees she's activated her dojutsu. She walks closer to him, holding the tambo in one hand while lightly slapping it into the palm of the other. She walks circles around him as she speaks]

"Now, do you think I should aim for the jaw? Or how about the knees? ...My my, you are awfully mum about it [she giggles] Oh, I'm just kidding! I know why you can't talk, but lets see if you can laugh!"

[From a scroll in her pouch she summons a giant feather and begins tickling Iruka. The crowd chuckle at him watching him turn pink, then red, then purple from being unable to laugh either. Masami finally reseals the feather]

"Okay, enough fun and games. Time to get serious Iruka"

[Masami releases the paralysis and Iruka falls to the ground in a fit of laughter. Suddenly she disappears from in front of him then reappears across the arena. There she releases her zanbato, summoning her wind chakra she swings her mighty swords and fires a wind blade at him. Iruka sobers up quickly as he has to evade her attack. She disappears again then reappears at a new place on the field while swinging a lightning blade at him. He's singed as he flings some shuriken at her but misses as she disappears again. From another vantage point Masami serves him an earth blade, preparing for her this time she has to dodge his kunai before she can disappear once more. Iruka fills the field with exploding tags and waits. At first the field is too quiet until he looks around and sees her frozen in place trying not to set off a tag]

"Finally! I got you!"

[He flings more shuriken but only strikes another shadow clone. From behind he is hit with a wall of water which also work to diffuse his exploding tags. Coughing up water, he looks around and finds Masami standing next to her zanbato she's driven into the ground. She calls out to him]

"I'm sorry Iruka. I believe you're done now."

[Masami pulls the giant sword from the earth then begins channeling all four of her elemental chakras simultaneously down the blade. As she's swinging the blade through the air, it glows purple and the light becomes more vibrant and intense as she wields the zanbato. By the time it's too late, Iruka realizes with the blade she's drawn the kanji for explosion and as she's about to release her attack she yells]

"PLASMA BLAST!"

[All Iruka can do is duck and cover as she fires. The whole area is blinded by purple light as the whole village is cast in it's hue. When it the light finally recedes, the (thankfully empty) back half of the arena is melting down to the ground along with a scorched trail through the trees and into the mountainside. Iruka sheilded himself with a barrier jutsu but forcing all his chakra to protect himself leaves him weak and he passes out from the exhaustion. Looking back towards Masami, she's driven her sword into the earth again, but has dropped down on her knees beside it and is performing medical ninjutsu on herself. Leaning on her zanbato, panting, she shakily stands back to her feet and smiles. The crowd is stunned, blown away by her final attack]

_(Kakashi thinking) "That's my girl!"_

[Kakashi's thoughts are soon interrupted by Naruto]

"Kakashi sensei, what is plasma?"

"Well Naruto, it is one of the four fundamental states of matter. Most people only recognize three, solid, liquid, and gas; take for example earth, water, and air. Now lightning itself is an example of plasma, but plasma can be any medium, typically a gas though, that has become electrically neutral while containing both positive and negative particles. When those particles move, it can generate electric currents and magnetic fields. While the generation of electricity is a property of plasma exhibited by lightning, the creation of magnetic fields is demonstrated by our earth's magnetic poles as our entire planet is surrounded by a plasma. So therefore it's important to note that while lightning seems like a powerful force alone, it pales in comparison the wide scope and breadth which be created by plasma as a whole."

[While Asuma and Kurenai are thoroughly impressed by Kakashi's physics lesson, Naruto is trying to look as if he can even wrap his head around it. Kakashi sighs and tries to simplify it]

"Lady Masami sends all four of her elemental chakra down the blade, wind, lightning, earth, and water. She then changes it into a state other than solid, liquid, or gas before releasing as an ultimate nature and shape combination transformation jutsu."

[Naruto is still scratching his head, so Kakashi tries one last time]

"She could fry you and the whole village on a whim if you disrespect her again"

"Oh okay! I got it Kakashi sensei!"

[Naruto finally walks off with question marks popping above his head, but at least he recognizes the threat]

[Up in the hokage's viewing area, Shizune speaks to Tsunade]

"I hope all your games are worth the cost of this village having a tie to that power"

"Oh trust me, it's for the best"

[The proctor walks over to check on Iruka. He sees that although slightly scathed, Iruka is otherwise alright. The proctor announces to the crowd]

"IRUKA UMINO IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE. THE VICTOR IS LADY MASAMI TACHIKAZE!"

[The crowd erupts into cheers and applause. Medical nin carry off Iruka to perform a more thorough examination and treat him. Although Masami is smiling at the crowd, her eyes are sad as she watches Iruka go by. Lingering feelings flutter in her chest, but she squashes them as she scans the crowd. She finds Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma together in the crowd. Her heart fills with happiness at her new friends and companion]

:::::

[As more people recognize her now, Masami is greeted more often by various villagers and shinobi. Her good looks attract a league of followers of varying ages from the vary young to the very old, but she keeps herself for Kakashi as they maintain their very discreet relationship. The next two days Tsunade has Masami instruct over the supreme speed jutsu. This time there is an overwhelming response to her lecture, as non-shinobi villagers and academy students try to sneak in. During this time she passes by Iruka only twice, and he won't meet her gaze and avoids her. It stings Masami a little bit, but she swallows it and continues on. At the end of the second day Kakashi is at his apartment fixing supper for he and Masami.]

[Kakashi knows Tsunade is going to send Masami out on mission tomorrow, so he wants to make the most of his time with her now. At dinner he studies the lines of her face, the shape of her smile, the sound of her laugh, all these things he memorizes with his heart. Since she entered into his life romantically, his Icha Icha books have been gathering dust. He doesn't need fictional relationships when he has the real thing in his arms. Kakashi and Masami go out with Asuma and Kurenai one last time before Masami heads out on mission. That night back at Kakashi's apartment, he wishes their intimacy could last forever because he's not sure how long he can go without feeling her skin or smelling her hair. They overspend their morning on kissing goodbye, both wishing they had more time. Not being able to ignore a directive from Tsunade anymore, Masami must leave. Dressed in the same fashion she had arrived in, with a cardigan, blouse, and pencil skirt, her only change is now her leather bag dons the symbol of the village hidden in the leaves. Stepping out of the apartment, Kakashi and Masami maintain their public congeniality towards each other. As they walk down the street, they're soon flanked by Naruto and Sakura as they're catching up with their sensei. At the gate Kakashi and Masami struggle to refrain from kissing each other one last time. As she slips her arm out of his, he instantly feels cold without her. She gives him one last look goodbye the looks away as she performs her supreme speed jutsu. She hasn't stepped away fast enough as Kakashi notices one sparkling tear drop to the ground with Masami already gone]

[The trio head for the training field, because after all it is just another day]

:::::

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! The saga continues in my next story "Love Gnarls", please feel free to scope it out if you've enjoyed this one :)**


End file.
